Love's Legacy
by jerseyrose
Summary: Sabrina McMahon is determined to find the past secrets a castle in Ireland holds about her family. When her family brings Undertaker, Kane, and Batista with them for a visit. The past is awoken in a way they'll never forget.
1. Chapter 1

CH 1

Stephanie McMahon paced in her office waiting for Shane to arrive. He was late as always. She sat down at her desk staring at the email message on the screen. She read the message aloud trying not to get tears in her eyes.

"Dear Stephanie,

I have read your email about coming home countless times trying to find the words to explain to you what is going on with me. Remember when we were little and mom would read us fairy tales every night. You and I would pretend for hours we were princesses staring out our bedroom window waiting for our knights to come rescue us. What if it wasn't pretend? What if in another lifetime we were princesses? I know it sounds silly but the more I dream and the more I work on my project here I feel it could be a reality.

You keep asking what caused me five years ago to just up and leave everything behind to go to Ireland. You refuse to believe when I keep telling you it was the dreams not my desire to not be part of the McMahon spotlight. I don't know why I started having these dreams. They started the night of my 22nd birthday and have haunted me every night since. Steph, I can't escape them even if I wanted to. You were there the first night I dreamed on my past love. You saw how upset I got because it felt so real. I was in the garden of the castle with him. I could feel and touch him. I believe all these dreams and rebuilding the castle will help me find him again. I can feel him every night I know he is out there somewhere.

I know you don't believe in past lives but I truly do believe for some reason that something that happened back then is going to happen again now. If I don't find the pieces and put the whole story together I will lose my true love again. Steph, I know this all sounds crazy. I wish you would come here like mom and Shane did then you would understand too. I'm sure of it.

I miss you little sister very much. It breaks my heart I can't come home right now. I know whatever your problems are with Dad you will be able to handle them. Please think about coming here the next time you have a break there is so much we need to catch up on.

Love,

Sabrina."

Stephanie sighed staring at the family photos on her desk wondering how her family had grown so far apart. She was about to respond to the email when her office door opened.

"I'm sorry for being late. What was so important that you made me leave my golf game," Shane sank down in a chair in front of her desk.

"This is," Stephanie turned her laptop around for Shane to read the message. Shane scanned the words not surprised at all.

"What is so urgent about this? I told you she would turn you down," Shane leaned back in the chair putting his feet on the edge of her desk.

"Damn it Shane, how can you be so calm," Stephanie slammed the laptop closed. "Daddy is slowly driving this company into the ground and we no longer have any power to stop him, doesn't that bother you?"

"Now your true colors show. You don't care that Sabrina turned down your invitation to come home and be part of our family again. You're upset because her 25 of the WWE isn't coming home," Shane stared at Stephanie his brown eyes wide with anger. "I do give a damn that our sister hasn't been home for almost five years. I miss her like crazy and at least I have gone to Ireland to visit her unlike you."

"I care about Sabrina. I can't help that I don't agree with this search that she has been on. I don't have time to fly overseas," Stephanie pouted crossing her arms.

"No wonder Sabrina doesn't want to come home to this crazy family," Shane started to leave as Stephanie ran grabbing his arm.

"Shane, please help me try to convince Sabrina to come home. We need her especially mom," Stephanie stared into Shane's eyes seeing he was softening.

"Fine, I will call her tonight," Shane pushed Stephanie's hand off his arm. "I'm only calling because I want her home and mom misses her. I could give a damn less if Sabrina helps us."

"Shane once she sees what a mess Dad is Sabrina will help," Stephanie smiled feeling good that she had convinced Shane to help bring back Sabrina.

"Steph, you keep forgetting Sabrina wants nothing to do with the WWE. She won't even watch any of the shows. To her it just doesn't exist," Shane slowly opened the door. "The only reason she keeps her share is because Dad made his lawyers make it impossible for her to sell."

"Shane, just get her here and I will do the rest," Stephanie snapped at him as she picked up the photo of Sabrina off her desk. "Does she still look the same?"

"Of course Steph. Her hair is a darker blonde and longer that's all," Shane laughed hugging her. "You and she have really lost touch in the five years. I think you should concentrate more on fixing your relationship with her than the wrestling business."

"Shane, I just don't understand her," Stephanie slowly sat in the chair staring at her sister's greenish blue eyes in the photo. "She gave up her whole life here to go search for something she will never find. Now she has started that site up in Maine to continue her dreams here."

"Stephanie, she believes she will find it," Shane sighed grabbing the photo from Stephanie. "You might think she is nuts but I think she is incredible giving up her pampered life her to go to Ireland. She has no family there it's just her and the team she has hired to evacuate and restore the ruins of the castle. You should have gone with me last month to see the castle," Shane was silent for a moment remembering walking about the lands overlooking the Irish Sea feeling comfortable like he was home. He spent hours riding around the countryside feeling like he had seen it all before.

"Don't tell me you're falling for that bullshit too like mom has," Stephanie yelled breaking Shane from his thoughts. "Sabrina's nonsense is all based on dreams."

"I don't have time to argue with you," Shane kissed her cheek. "All I can say is Sabrina is on to something and I will never think she is crazy. I can't wait to go back to Ireland."

Stephanie watched Shane leave slamming the door behind him as she huffed for minute hating to hear Shane defend Sabrina's bizarre behavior. Stephanie always thought Sabrina and her would be close. Sabrina was only two years older but to Stephanie it felt like they were lifetimes apart since Sabrina left for Ireland. Stephanie smiled for a minute remembering all good times she had with Sabrina as they grew up together. They were not only sisters but the best of friends till too many nights of haunting dreams made Sabrina completely change leaving her sister and family behind on a quest to find the key that would hopefully lead Sabrina to her true love and her past.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Stephanie kept running her fingers through her hair staring at the phone wondering if she should try calling Sabrina. Stephanie clumsily pulled out the piece of paper from her purse with Sabrina's number. She slowly dialed the cell phone number almost hanging up when the ringing started.

"Hello Sabrina McMahon here," Sabrina's voice brought tears to Stephanie's eyes as she tried to blink them away. "Hello is someone there?"

"Sabrina, its Stephanie," Stephanie's voice was barely a whisper. "I'm sorry to bother you."

"Stephanie, it's so good to finally hear your voice," Sabrina was truly happy to hear her little sister's voice. "How are you doing?"

"I'm ok, how about you?" Stephanie sat down in her leather chair.

"I am the same crazy sister," Sabrina laughed relaxing the tense moment. "Stephanie, I know you're not calling to chat. What do you want?"

"The same thing I asked in the email," Stephanie hesitated afraid of making her sister mad. "Sabrina, you need to come home now the family needs you."

"I can't do that right now. I just talked to mom last night. She didn't say anything is wrong. Is this about the WWE?" Sabrina looked out the door of her cottage at the dark castle walls illuminated by the moonlight not wanting to leave till she found the secrets those walls contained.

"Yes, dad is destroying it. The company is losing tons of money everyday," Stephanie huffed into the phone. "Can't you just take a break and come home for a few weeks?"

"Stephanie, please try to understand this. I can't leave here till I find what I need to live my life in peace. Do you know what its like to be haunted by dreams every night?" Sabrina said knowing it was pointless to reason with Stephanie.

"Yes, I do. I have nightmares every night of daddy losing our legacy," Stephanie was trying hard not to raise her voice.

"Stephanie, I'm sure you and Shane can handle it. I'm working on part of our legacy too whether you believe me or not this castle is part of our history. Its not just some crazy dream…"

"Enough Sabrina, its all bullshit. You had a few dreams about a past life as a princess in the medieval times. What is the big deal its just dreams. It's not worth throwing away your life and family here for," Stephanie cut Sabrina off unable to control her temper. "You need to stop living in a childish fantasy and come home. Isn't my problem important to you at all?"

"Other people have problems too not just you. I'll tell you what Stephanie, you want me to come home so bad then come here for a week that's all I ask," Sabrina listened to the silence on the end.

"Fine, I'll catch a flight tonight or tomorrow morning at the latest," Stephanie breathed a sigh of relief.

"Stephanie, thank you. I hope while you're here we can become close again. You won't understand why I'm doing this till you come here and feel the magic this place holds," Sabrina sighed hating fighting with Stephanie.

"I feel the same way I really do miss you. I was thinking about all the great shopping trips we used to go on," Stephanie laughed.

"You come over here and I will take you on one hell of a shopping trip," Sabrina smiled. "It also is nice to finally meet my brother in law."

"Paul and I separated recently. We are in the middle of getting a divorce. I thought mom would have told you," Stephanie said into the phone.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Sabrina felt sad for her sister. She remembered when Stephanie called her with the news she had married Paul after only dating for two weeks.

"If you don't mind, I'll bring my new boyfriend with me," Stephanie smiled thinking of a week with her new man at a romantic castle.

"You can bring whoever you want. I have plenty of room. Most of the bedrooms in the castle are restored just working on the great hall right now hopefully that will be done by the time you get here," Sabrina looked over at the castle again watching the moonlight gleam off the stained glass windows of the great hall.

"I'll see you soon sis and I'll try to come with an open mind. I hope you're still keeping a journal of your dreams. I would love to read hopefully understand more," Stephanie twisted the cord of the phone around her finger.

"Still keeping one, you're more than welcome to read it. Bye Sis." Sabrina hung up the phone wondering if Stephanie really would have an open mind. Only Shane and her mom truly believed what she said. Especially her mom believed after coming to the site and walking through the parts of the castle that was safe. Linda couldn't stop telling her daughter how she felt she had been there been before. Sabrina was amazed when her mom found her way to chapel without anyone telling her. She had tears in her eyes telling Sabrina she felt like she had spent lots of time there. Shane was the same way once he explored the grounds he knew he had been there before roaming the countryside on horseback. Sabrina promised him the next time he came the stable would be restored and she would have horses for him to ride. Her father was like Stephanie refusing to believe it was possible to remember a past life and believe that ruins of the medieval castle was once theirs even after Sabrina found a old sign in the rubble that said McMahonus.

"It's our family castle now," Sabrina said out loud pulling her sweater around her deciding to go to her favorite place on the castle grounds. Sabrina with the help of Linda had brought the castle from the local town who where more than happy to get rid of it. The townspeople considered it an eye sore. It took Sabrina a year of traveling around Ireland looking at many castles till she finally found it not far from Dublin. She thought it was beautiful from the minute she saw it. Most of the outer walls and buildings had crumbled. The castle walls and interior were in good shape only the great hall and kitchen were in ruins. Sabrina over the last four years had slowly been making it a beauty again trying her best to restore it properly with some modern comforts. She had decided to build a smaller replica of the castle in Maine so she wouldn't have to be away from her family so much. Sabrina raised the money for her two projects by opening two hotels and a restaurant in the nearby town. Her father hated the fact that Sabrina had found a way to make money without his help. The money she got from her share of the WWE she barely bothered with anymore letting it sit in her bank accounts.

Sabrina walked out into the chilly night air loving the peaceful feeling she felt being here. The gentle winds blew her hair away from her face as she wrapped her arms herself. Sabrina would never be truly be at peace till she found the key to her heart the treasure that she buried in a past life that she believed would help her find her true love once again. She found her way to the garden of the castle. The one place she had restored immediately with loads of flowers and ivy just like in her dreams. She had the fountain in the middle of garden with cupid restored adding lights in the bottom to illuminate it at night. Sabrina found the button turning on the light happily smiling as she sat on the edge staring at her reflection wishing like in her dream she would see his handsome face behind her. She closed her eyes seeing the way his wavy brown hair flowed to his shoulder. Sabrina let out a sigh wondering if her father and Stephanie were right maybe she was crazy doing this all because of dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Sabrina returned to her cottage pulling her journal from her bag. She slowly opened it scanning the words she had been writing for five years. The whole journal was full of what she remembered of the dreams. Sabrina changed into her nightshirt crawling into her bed reading the entries looking for the clue she needed. It read so far like a fairytale missing a few key pieces. She shuffled the pages finding the entry about the garden hoping to dream about that aain. She closed her eyes thinking of the garden smelling the flowers hearing the sounds of the night as she fell asleep.

Her dream immediately took her over as she looked around realizing she was in the garden. The sounds of a banquet going on in the great hall echoed through the castle walls. Sabrina sat on stone edge looking into the water at her reflection. Her long dark blonde hair was pulled back into a braid with blue flowers entwined into it. Her dark blue gown shimmered in the moonlight. She ran her hand lightly along the water blurring her reflection for a moment. The water became calm again revealing his brown eyes staring at her reflection. He smiled as their eyes met.

"Good eve fair mistress. I'm Sir Glen, one of King Marcus's knights. I hope my presence didn't startle you," his deep husky voice made her turn to face him. She was taken away by how ruggedly handsome he looked with his brown hair hanging loosely. His shirt hung open giving a glimpse of his muscular chest.

"Good eve good sir. I'm Princess Sabrina," she blushed as he kissed her hand. Her heart was soared from his strong touch.

"It's an honor to meet the King Vincent's lovely daughter. I crave your pardon for disturbing you," he let her hand her go.

"No pardon is needed," she tried to ignore the nervousness creeping through her stomach.

"I thank thee, how one does enjoy being in thy presence. I could not take my eyes off of you this eve as you dined with your family," he moved closer to her. "My heart hopes to see you at the tournaments. Lady luck has not been on my side. I fear I am on a losing streak."

"I shall be there tomorrow," she watched as he took her hand placing it on his broad chest over his heart.

"You have made my heart beat again," he stared into her eyes. "My lady is more beautiful than all the flowers in this garden."

"I thank thee for the kind words," she pulled back her hand.

"I mean every word my pretty maiden," he leaned over kissing her cheek. "Why is her ladyship out here alone instead of enjoying the banquet with her family?"

"I don't belong there I crave the silence of eve and peace of the night," she looked up dreamily at the stars. "This is my haven from the power lust of my father."

"I'm honored you allow me to share this paradise with thee," he stared into her greenish blue eyes feeling like he was in a powerful trance. They suddenly heard someone calling Sabrina back to the banquet.

"I must go Sir Glen," she stood up to leave as he grabbed her arm towering over her searching her eyes with a nervous grin.

"Would my lady be kind enough to bestow a kiss of luck on me?"

Sabrina stared into his brown eyes for a moment. He leaned down brushing her lips with his. The feel of his lips were intoxicating as she softly kissed him.

"When I am victorious tomorrow will my lady met me here in paradise under the stars to celebrate?" he whispered against her lips feeling their heats beating in time together.

"Even if you lose I shall come," she kissed him again before returning to the banquet. She turned at the entrance of the hall to look back at her sweet knight watching her with tender eyes. She was already falling in love with him and she hoped he felt the same as she gave him a wave goodbye.

Sabrina was smiling in her sleep loving the dream. "I will always love you please come find me," she whispered in her sleep. Across the oceans many miles away her love lay asleep having the same dream. He heard her sweet voice saying she would always love him. His brown eyes shot open. He looked around the room for her realizing once again he was dreaming and alone in a hotel room. He touched his lips feeling her warm kiss on them. He never thought dreams could feel so real but for years he had dreamed of her. The dreams were always strongest when he slept in the afternoon those were the moments he truly felt her like she was right there in his arms. He always woke up searching for her.

"I wish I could find you. I would do anything to hold you and feel your sweet kisses for real," he said out loud running a hand through his hair before lying back again hoping he would dream of her again.


	4. Chapter 4

(I wrote this story a few years ago. Feedback is always appreciated and let me if I should keep posting more of it here. Thanks )

Part 4

Sabrina was roaming through the castle in the early morning hours checking on all the renovations before the crews arrived to continue working when her cell phone ringing startled her.

"Hey sis, I hope I didn't call you too early I always get confused with the time difference between us," Shane sounded tired.

"Shouldn't you be in bed," she smiled listening to him sigh.

"Its only midnight, nowhere near by bedtime yet," he laughed. "I heard Stephanie is coming to see you. I was wondering if it was alright if I came to and brought a few of my buddies. I keep raving about how cool the castle is and they went to see it."

"Shane, you know you're always welcome. How many of your buddies are you bringing?" she looked down the hall silently counting the bedrooms in her head.

"I'm going to bring Undertaker, Randy Orton, Dave Batista, and maybe Kane" he ran the names off out loud. "I think you'll like Randy maybe he can make you forget about your lost love," Shane closed his eyes waiting for her to yell at him.

"Very funny I'm not interested," Sabrina smiled knowing Shane didn't mean any harm. "I definitely have enough room for everybody. What is Stephanie's new boyfriend like?"

"Rob is a nice guy can be slightly annoying sometimes with how laid back he is but he adores Stephanie so I'm not complaining," Shane said yawning into the phone.

"You better get some sleep," Sabrina looked out the window seeing one of the construction crews arriving.

"You're right since I have to catch the flight to come see you at 8 am but first I have one important question. Did you get any horses yet?" he was grinning like a child listening for her answer.

"You'll have to wait and see," she laughed. "Good night Shane I'll see soon." She hung up the phone looking out the window seeing the eight horses roaming around the stables knowing Shane would be overjoyed when he saw them. She smiled happy that soon all her hard work to restore the castle would be put to use.

* * *

Stephanie sat on the plane next to Rob Van Damm caressing his hand as the plane took off. She looked over at Shane already sound asleep. Randy was sitting next to him almost asleep too. Batista was sitting behind them flipping through a magazine while Undertaker sat next to him looking deep in thought rubbing his chin. Undertaker turned to catch Stephanie's glance. He gave her a smile before looking out the window.

"I wonder what is wrong with Taker." Stephanie leaned on Rob's shoulder as the plane leveled off.

"Maybe he doesn't like flying," Rob kissed her forehead. "What did you want me to see?"

"I almost forgot," Stephanie pulled her laptop out of her bag turning it on. "Sabrina emailed me a summary of her journal so I had some idea of what is up with her. I want you to read it and see what you think."

"Babe, sorry I hate to read while flying it bothers my stomach," Rob frowned not wanting to disappoint her.

"Its ok, it's just us on the plane. Shane and Randy are asleep. I'm sure my reading aloud won't bother Batista or Undertaker," she looked over at Mark who shrugged his shoulders not caring.

"I always enjoy bedtime stories," Batista said reclining his chair smiling at Stephanie.

"Do you think your sister will mind you share with us?" Rob asked as Stephanie nestled closer to him.

"I don't think so," Stephanie opened the file with her saved email finding the journal. "Ready boys here we go." She started to read Sabrina's entry as Undertaker closed his eyes listening.

"I have kept a journal for five years trying to piece together everything I could from my dreams. There are nights I dream the same dream over and over. I've never been good at story telling but here goes. The McMahonus Kingdom was ruled by King Vincent and Queen Linda who had three children Shane, Sabrina, and Stephanie. Shane was heir to the kingdom. He was a humble prince who loved hunting and spending hours riding with his trusted friend Sir Randy. He did not share the same power lust of his father content to stay out of the wars with other kingdoms but always willing to fight for his people to make sure they were well taken care of. Stephanie shared her father's love for power spending hours at strategy meetings learning everything she could about the kingdom. Sabrina was like Shane having no desire for power. She spent hours with her tutor learning everything she could. The evenings she spent in her garden dreaming about far off lands she had read about but never seen. Even though she didn't share her sister same desires they shared a powerful bond. They could spend hours talking about anything.

Sabrina like many nights had gone to her garden to escape watching her father plan to destroy everything in his path. She stared at the water wishing to be somewhere else on a ship sailing across the seas when love looked over her shoulder. The minute she turned to see Sir Glen she was swept away. He was the strongest and most loyal knight of King Marcus's court. Sir Glen was a handsome and charming man. His brown eyes had a tenderness that made Sabrina adore him even more. She became his from that moment. They shared a brief moment sharing their first kiss before Sabrina had to return to her family. The next day at her father's tournament Sabrina cheered on her knight as he won joust after joust. He paused after each win raising his helmet to smile at her. The king never noticed his daughter's attraction to the knight. He only cared about the fact that Sir Randy was losing disgracing his name and he was about to tell Stephanie she would not be marrying Sir Randy when he finally won a match. Stephanie joined her sister to watch her soon to be husband. Stephanie was overjoyed when Sabrina told her about Sir Glen. Their happiness was short lived when Sir Glen and Sir Randy were put up against one another. Both sisters watched in concern as the men raced their horses towards one another. Sir Glen knocked Sir Randy off his horse making Stephanie upset for a moment till Sabrina hugged her telling her not to be mad. The two sisters never could stay mad at one another for very long. After the tournament and banquet, Sabrina went to the garden to meet her knight finding him already waiting for her. She stopped for a moment watching how the moon light illuminated his handsome face as he paced. He felt her stare embracing her in his arms. He kissed her passionately taking her by surprise. She broke their kiss taking him deeper into the garden to a stone bench. They talked about his tournament and about King Marcus's plan to stay for a few more weeks at the castle.

They spent three weeks together constantly. She showed him the countryside during the day at night they cuddled and kissed falling deeper in love. She danced with him at banquets loving the feel of his body against hers. The one night their passion was intense till Sir David came looking for Sabrina telling her father wanted to see her immediately. Sabrina slowly parted with her love promising to meet him again tomorrow morning. Sir David took her to her father and she could tell from the minute she walked in something was wrong. Her father had an evil smile on his father. He thanked his daughter for coming then he started talking about how it was improper that Stephanie was getting married while her older sister was still unwed. King Vincent had decided it was time for Sabrina to get married. He embraced her telling her to turn around and met her new husband King Marcus. Sabrina turned seeing the tall muscular man with long auburn hair and piercing green eyes staring at her. He came forward taking her hand kissing it softly telling her what a pleasure it would be to have such a beautiful young woman as his wife. Sabrina was shocked. She was speechless while her father told her what a great alliance her marriage would make. It would make his kingdom even stronger. Sabrina heard enough running out of her father's room.

She heard the heavy footsteps coming after her as she climbed the stairs to her room. She felt the strong hand grab her before she could enter her room. She turned seeing King Marcus staring at her asking what was wrong. She spilled her heart telling him she was in love with another. King Marcus laughed telling her he would make her forget this man in no time. He leaned down roughly kissing her. She felt nothing when he kissed her only the need to run. He let her arm go telling her in the morning she would marry him and they would return to his castle to begin their family. Sabrina watched King Marcus leave trembling as she entered her room. She saw a figure in her room she was about to scream till she saw her love's concerned face. He pulled her close when he saw her tear stained face. She told him the news watching his face cloud with displeasure. He kissed her again telling her he could not betray his king by being with his soon to be wife. He was about to leave when she suddenly stopped him taking the cross from around her neck that had belonged to her grandfather putting it around Glen's neck. She whispered to him this is will always keep you safe my true love. He stared at her not sure what to say. She didn't want him to leave and he sensed that not wanting to lose her either. He took her hand telling her they would take advantage of the time she had before her marriage. He picked her up kissing her passionately. They made love all through the night. They were happy and didn't want to give up their love. Glen came up with the plan for them to sneak away and go to a far off land where no one would ever find them. Sabrina agreed happily packing what she could as he checked the hallway for guards.

Stephanie, this is where it gets hazy I'm not sure what happened after that. All I know is I dream of Glen holding me with blood on his hands telling me our love will never end he will find me again even if it takes lifetimes.

I know this sounds like nonsense but it's what I dream and things in the castle confirm my dreams. I will show when you get here. Stephanie, I need your help maybe you will remember something when you are here. See you soon, Sabrina

"That is incredible," Rob said in awe looking at Stephanie who had tears in her eyes.

"I really am glad I agreed to come see this place," Stephanie wiped her tears. "This is weird but some of that sounds so familiar. I can actually envision my dad dressed in a royal cloak giving orders to his knights while I'm watching. I can see the jousting clearly. The scary thing is I see Orton as Sir Randy."

"Does that mean you don't love me?" Rob gave her a sad look.

"I love you very much. I don't feel anything when I look at Randy," she smiled kissing him. "I can't wait till we land. Imagine me a real princess."

"You are already the princess of my heart," he caressed her hand as they cuddled in silence.

Undertaker had his eyes closed but he wasn't asleep he listened to the whole story. He too was having déjà vu feelings as Stephanie read. He thought hard remembering Sabrina. She was a beautiful woman with long dark blonde hair with enchanting bluish green eyes. He remembered always wearing her hair back in a braid with flowers entwined. She was the same height and build of Stephanie. He opened his eyes wondering if Stephanie had a picture of Sabrina.

"Hey Steph, you have a picture of your sis?" Undertaker sat up staring at Stephanie. Stephanie didn't answer only smiled going in her bag handing him a picture. Undertaker's heart stopped realizing the image he just saw in his mind matched the picture exactly. Shit, I know this girl, he thought to himself.

"You ok Taker?" Stephanie touched his arm.

"Yes, thanks. I was just curious what your sister looked like," Undertaker reclined back in his chair as Stephanie showed Rob.

"Except for the eye color and hair color, you and your sister look a lot alike," Rob said smiling at Stephanie.

"She is a ½ inch shorter than me," Stephanie laughed putting the photo away.

"I can't wait to meet her," Rob kissed Stephanie.

Neither can I, thought Taker closing eyes hoping sleep would come. He wanted to dream again and make Sabrina was the woman he had been dreaming about for the last few years.

* * *

Kane boarded his flight annoyed at how long it took to get through security. He couldn't believe Undertaker insisted he go to Ireland for two weeks what was he going to do. He was happy sitting at home staring at the TV. Kane sat down in first class feeling tired as the plane took off. He closed his eyes hoping he would have dreams of his princess.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

Sabrina anxiously waited at the door for the car to arrive with her guests. She had already gone over all the bedrooms seven times to make sure everything was in order. The chefs were making roast chicken for dinner, something she knew Stephanie and Shane both liked. Sabrina told the chefs to surprise her with the rest of dinner. Sabrina suddenly got an eerie chill. She shook her head trying to forget about it as a car came through what was left of the castles gate. She rushed to meet the car as Shane jumped up giving her a big hug.

"Sis, I've missed you," Shane hugged her tighter as she got tears in her eyes. She pulled back from him seeing Stephanie smiling at her. The two sisters both started crying embracing one another tightly.

"Stephanie, thank you for coming," Sabrina wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I wish I would have come sooner. Sabrina, this is my boyfriend Rob," Stephanie pointed to the man next to her smiling happily staring at the castle.

"This place is excellent," Rob shook her hand.

"Sabrina, I want you to met Randy," Shane pointed to the muscular young man looking around in awe.

"Nice to meet you," Randy took her hand kissing it. Sabrina stared at Randy like she had seen him before. He gave her the same look. "I think we met before isn't that weird."

"This is the place for weirdness," Sabrina smiled at him.

"This is Dave Batista," Shane patted the tall brown haired man on the shoulder as he gave Sabrina a huge smile. Batista came close giving her a hug. "The lazy one in the car is Undertaker. Taker, get out here and meet my sister."

Undertaker wasn't being lazy. He was in shock at what he was feeling. He knew he had been there before. He slowly got out of the car seeing Sabrina's long blonde hair flowing to her back as she looked at Shane. The feeling was getting worse as she turned. Her blue greenish eyes met his.

"Marcus," she softly said looking at the huge man in front of her with familiar green eyes. He was the exact twin of King Marcus.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sabrina," he leaned down kissing her cheek. She trembled under his kiss. "Are you ok?"

"I'm not sure, come on in guys," Sabrina looked away from Taker motioning for the others to go in. They all went into the castle as Undertaker lingered behind looking around. He felt Sabrina's stare.

"Don't be afraid I am not going to hurt you," Undertaker moved closer to her talking softly so the rest didn't hear. "I'm might look like this King Marcus and have some of his memories but I'm not him. I hope you will sit down later with me so we can talk."

"You remember being here?" Sabrina gave him a curious look.

"Yeah, you want me to prove it," Taker gave her a cocky smile. "Give me a destination and I'll go without any directions." Sabrina bites her lip thinking for a minute thinking of a place in the castle that was very hard to find.

"The secret passageway," Sabrina crossed her arms knowing he would never find it.

"Ok baby girl, follow me," he went into the castle past the others down the long hall. He stopped for a minute closing his eyes then he went into dining hall. He walked along the wall stopping under the two swords crossed. He turned smiling at Sabrina while reaching up and pulling the one sword suddenly a door in the wall opened.

"Proof enough or do you want to go down to the kitchen?" Taker leaned against the wall watching her awestruck expression.

"How did you know about that?" Shane asked as the others watched from the door.

"Its simple baby girl's fairy tale is true at least the parts I can remember," Taker stared at Shane. "Come on Shane, open your mind and you'll start remembering to."

"This is crazy shit," Rob blurted out as Stephanie elbowed him.

"Sabrina, you and I need to talk later. Right now I'm going to lie down. My head is killing me," Undertaker cupped her chin. "Don't be afraid of me together we can remember what happened. I only remember up to our wedding night the rest is a blur. Together we can make it clear."

"Our wedding night I married you?" Sabrina softly asked trying to recall any of it.

"Yes, we will talk later," Taker let her chin go disappearing out the door.

"There is definitely something haunting him," Batista said looking around the place. "I never saw him so serious."

"I have a feeling this is going to be the weirdest two weeks of my life," Rob said watching Randy swing a sword around like a pro.

"This is too cool," Randy laughed as Stephanie and Sabrina shared a concerned look.

"Randy, they are real swords please be careful," Sabrina said watching him piercing the air.

"Yes my lady," Randy said without thinking. Stephanie was about to say something when Shane started screaming from another part of the castle. They all ran through the hall finding Shane staring out one of the windows.

"You got me horses!" he yelled hugging Sabrina swinging her around the room. "Come on boys let's go riding." Shane rushed out the nearest door to the stables.

"Man, we should have gotten him horses a long time ago," Stephanie laughed as Randy and Batista went after Shane. "Rob, you can go with them its ok."

"Really," he smiled broadly as she nodded yes. "I'll be back soon babe." He kissed her deeply rushing after the guys. Sabrina and Stephanie couldn't stop laughing as they watched Shane riding around in a circle on the horse waiting for his friends.

"Sabrina, I hate to do this to you but I'm really tired do you mind if I lay down? I promise we will catch up later," Stephanie rubbed her tired eyes.

"I don't mind. I'll show you to your room," Sabrina led Stephanie up the stairs to the room pushing open the heavy wooden door. Stephanie looked around amazed at the huge canopy bed with hundreds of pillows and all the lush furnishings. "I hope you like it."

"I love it," Stephanie kissed Sabrina's cheek.

"Get some rest, I'll call you for dinner in a few hours," Sabrina left the room heading down the hallways to look out the window at Shane riding with Randy, Batista, and Rob. Sabrina smiled glad that Shane was happy. She was still bothered by what Undertaker said. She couldn't wait she had to know what he remembered.


	6. Chapter 6

CH 6

Sabrina went to Undertaker's room knocking softly. The door slowly swung open. She saw him lying on the bed his eyes closed his hands resting on his chest. Her eyes ran the length of his body taking in every feature. She closed her eyes seeing King Marcus in front of her sleeping the same way. She opened her eyes watching Taker's chest rise and fall with every deep breathe. She didn't think just sat down on the bed next to him resting her hand over his heart feeling it beat. He didn't stir just opened his green eyes staring at her.

"Why did you do that?" he softly asked her resting his hand over hers.

"I needed to make sure you were real. These dreams have me doing things I wouldn't normally do. I'm sorry for disturbing you," she stared into his eyes realizing there was no reason to be afraid of him.

"You don't have to apologize. I'm real baby girl. This is all overwhelming. I had strange dreams before about being a king never thought much of them till Stephanie was reading that email from you," Undertaker reached out running his fingers along her cheek. "I can't believe I'm touching you. I dreamed about you many times. Why is this happening?"

"I don't know there has to be a reason," Sabrina felt the familiar gentleness of his touch.

"The reason will come clear as we learn more. This is where we spent our wedding night," Undertaker smiled looking around the room. "It was a lot colder than really love having heat now. You decorated this room almost exactly how it used to be except the canopy was deep purple. Things are becoming clearer just being around you my beautiful rose."

"Say that again," Sabrina whispered.

"My beautiful rose," she closed her eyes flashing to the memory of dancing with him as the musicians played as he whispered those words into her ear. She had on a beautiful royal blue gown and a crown atop her head. She opened her eyes seeing Taker staring at her with a smile.

"You're remembering our wedding aren't you?" he watched as she nodded yes.

"I thought for some reason you might have hurt me," Sabrina said softly watching his eyes fill with emotions.

"I never hurt you. I was hopelessly in love with you as you remember more you'll understand that. You cared for me but you loved Glen," Undertaker said wondering if should tell her about Kane's remarkable resemblance even with his scars to Glen. He watched her eyes fill with pain deciding he would wait till later to tell her more.

"Come on let's go check on dinner," Undertaker nudged her gently so he could swing his legs and sit up. "Where are the others?"

"Stephanie is lying down. The guys went horseback riding," Sabrina followed Taker back downstairs.

"Shane has always loved riding. One thing he remembers from his past. Always cared more for those damn horses then your father's empire," Taker laughed as they entered the dining hall. "Dinner smells delicious."

"I'll go check on dinner," Sabrina tried to go past Taker as he caught her hand.

"Have you ever seen or heard of my brother Kane" Undertaker stared into her eyes as she shook her head no. "Ok, I was just wondering."

"What is troubling you?" Sabrina touched his cheek making him smile.

"Your favorite question to ask me," he laughed. "At this moment I'm troubled by my feelings and all of this. It's like being in a forgotten world. It's hard not to feel like that King Marcus here. It's like I could lose myself at any moment."

"That's how I feel at night when I sit out in garden it's like I lose all sense of time and place," Sabrina sighed. "It's like living in a dream constantly. That is why I'm building the replica over in Maine. I know it won't have the same magic but if I stay here much longer I will slowly lose my mind."

"Don't think like that," Taker smiled down at her as the chef called out dinner was ready. "You're much too pretty to lose your mind. I'm going to go call Shane and the guys for dinner. Will you be alright?"

"Yes," she stepped away from him feeling very safe with him around.


	7. Chapter 7

CH 7

After dinner, everyone turned in for the evening exhausted from their flight and the excitement of the day. Sabrina stayed behind helping her staff clean up from dinner. She went into the sitting room staring into the roaring fire till she heard footsteps behind him. She turned around seeing Undertaker looking down at her.

"Sorry I couldn't sleep," he sat down next to her on the mountains of pillows. He kept admiring how lovely she looked with her hair pulled back into a braid "This is comfy could almost sleep here."

"Why can't you sleep?" she asked watching the fire reflected in his eyes.

"Something is tearing at my soul. Do you want to know why Glen's plan for your escape didn't work and how we ended up getting married?" Undertaker felt her inner torment of needing to put all the pieces together. He too needed to piece things together for his own reasons.

"Yes, please tell me," she gave him a sweet smile that made him reach out and touch her hand.

"I or should say King Marcus stopped Glen's plan. I was waiting in the hall when Glen opened your door. I was in shock. He was my most trusted knight. We stared at one another for a minute before you appeared looking disheveled. The glow on your pretty face told the story of what was going on between you two," Undertaker's looked deep into the fire letting himself go back to that moment.

"I'm most disappointed in you Sir Glen. Come with me now Princess and I will spare your lover's life. Refuse me and I will send him to the dungeons," King Marcus put his hand out to Sabrina as she looked up into Glen's eyes. Sabrina stared at the two men trembling beneath King's Marcus stare knowing his words were true.

"I can't let you die. My heart would never forgive me," she stood on her tiptoes kissing Glen's cheek. "I will always love you. You are the keeper of my heart." He leaned down kissing her as tears filled their eyes. She pulled away from him taking King Marcus's hand.

"Princess you have made a wise decision," King Marcus guided her back into her room. She slowly went staring at Glen with tears running down her cheeks till the door shut and two guards were posted to keep her inside. "Sir Glen, you will come with me now." King Marcus hurried down the torch lit halls out into the night air. He never looked back at Glen till they reached the stables.

"Sir Glen, I think of thee as a brother. I have trusted thee with my life on many occasions. I will spare you my wrath. You will leave now and oversee our men in the northern battle. You will not return till I send for thee," Marcus said in a stern tone.

"My Lord, I did not know till this eve about your upcoming marriage," Glen stared into Marcus's eyes.

"It doesn't matter if King Vincent finds out you were with his daughter he will have you hung. I am saving your life."

"I thank thee for your kindness but I am already dead without my love. I'm in your debt and as always your loyal servant. I shall ride into battle seeking my quick death. I beg my Lord to take care of the princess," Glen looked towards the princess's window knowing she was crying within.

"Do not fear she is in good hands. Be gone now before King Vincent awakens," Marcus turned away never looking back at the man he considered his best friend. Marcus entered the castle quickly going to Sabrina's room finding her crumbled on the floor trembling and crying.

"My lady please understand I did what was necessary. If he stayed your father would have executed him," Marcus kneeled by her side brushing her hair away from her face. "I'm sorry your heart aches soon it will heal."

"It will never heal he is my heart," Sabrina's eyes filled with angry grabbing at King's Marcus's dagger. "You have killed my soul you might as well finish the deed and kill my body."

"Enough," Marcus pushed her hand away. "In the morning we will marry and one day you will understand I'm not your enemy." He left her crying on the floor as she prayed for her life to end at that moment.

King Marcus did not see the princess again till the morning. He met early with King Vincent going over once more the allegiance the marriage would create. It was not a marriage for love only for power. King Marcus stared at his young bride dressed in the ivory gown as they stood in front of the chapel for their ceremony for all to bare witness to the occasion. Sabrina never looked directly into his eyes repeating the words softly. When they were announced husband and wife, she did not return his kiss. King Marcus took her hand leading her to the great hall for their banquet.

She never smiled as they placed the crown atop her head. King Vincent ordered the music to play as King Marcus took his new bride into his arms guiding her across the dance floor.

"Do you hate so much you can't even lay eyes on me?" King Marcus whispered into Sabrina's ear. She turned staring into his gentle green eyes. "My lady has enchanting eyes. I fear it will not be long till I give into your enchantment. Do you fear me?"

"The only one I fear is my father," she looked over at her father basking in the glory of his new ally. She could see in his eyes he was already planning the battles and the blood he will spill to achieve his goals.

"He will be the ruin of himself," Marcus quietly said.

"His ruin will also mean your defeat," Sabrina looked up into his eyes again making him smile at how wise his wife was.

"It will not be your father that ruins me," he leaned close to her brushing his lips against her neck. "Only my beautiful rose of a wife has the power to do that."

"You have my promise I will never bring harm to you in gratitude for sparing my true love's life," Sabrina tried to hold the tears back as she thought of Sir Glen.

"It was my honor to spare his life for he has saved mine many times in battle," Marcus pulled his wife closer. The loud clapping of King Vincent startled Sabrina.

"It is time for King Marcus and Queen Sabrina to take their leave to their bedchambers," King Vincent smiled wickedly as the guests followed the couple to their chambers waiting for the garter to be tossed. Sabrina tossed it quickly wanting to be rid of the crowd. She caught glimpse of her mother in the background weeping for her daughter. Sabrina met her mother's eyes reassuring her everything would be fine as Marcus closed the doors. Sabrina found him lying in bed covered with the blankets. He had his eyes closed looking like he was in a peaceful sleep. She nervously climbed into bed lying down next to him. She turned on her side listening to his breathing. She felt him move turning on his side wrapping his arm around her slender waist. He pulled her against him resting his head against hers. His auburn hair fell over her shoulder.

"Sabrina I will not force myself on you this eve. I am content to hold you for the moment. Soon I will not be able to control my cravings for you and I will take you," he whispered as she turned in his arms looking into green eyes.

"I'm confused my Lord why are you being kind?" she said watching the smile on his face.

"My intentions are not innocent. I have two requests of my lovely queen," he ran his fingers along his cheek slowly.

"What requests?"

"First I wish you would give me the chance to love you and show you my love. I understand your first love will always be Sir Glen. There is surely room in your heart to love me as well," he stared directly into her eyes making her shiver slightly. "Second wish is an heir to my throne."

"My Lord I am in your debt for saving Sir Glen therefore I will try to grant your requests. The first will be the hardest," she paused running her fingers through his hair. "If it's my fate to have your child I shall not deny it." She moved closer to him kissing his lips taking him by surprise. He smiled kissing her back running his hands along her body.

"This shall be pure pleasure my sweet rose," he whispered kissing her deeply starting a night of passion.

* * *

Undertaker blinked his eyes coming back to the present realizing Sabrina was in his arms resting against his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair holding her tighter as she trembled in his arms.

"I did give you an heir and an heiress," Sabrina whispered against his chest remembering the two children.

"We lived a happy life for four years. You never forgot about Glen but you did love me in your own way," Taker had tears in his eyes trying to remember what destroyed their happiness.

"Do you remember what changed? The four years are blurry. I see us going to my sister's wedding to Sir Randy. I remember nights waiting up for you to return from meetings with my father. I definitely remember our son he was your pride and joy and our daughter looked just like you with auburn hair and green eyes. You're right we were happy and were content with life. Why can't I remember what changed that?" Sabrina stared into his eyes.

"I can't remember either. Last thing I remember is watching from the doorway as you took care of our newborn daughter. You looked so beautiful with your hair hanging loosely as you talked to our daughter about her new life. I climbed into bed with you wrapping my arms around you telling you how much I loved you and our children. I remember watching you put the baby in her cradle then you came back to me nestling in my arms till a knocking came on the door," Undertaker stopped cursing silently for not remembering more.

"Taker, its ok you have helped me so much tonight. You are helping the pieces fall into place," Sabrina sat up kissing his cheek. He smiled throwing more wood on the fire.

"Will you stay with me for a little longer?" he touched her hand as she nodded yes. He lay down across the pillows facing the fire pulling her down against him.

"It's getting harder to keep the past separate from the present," Sabrina whispered as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "Laying here with you right now I feel like Princess Sabrina. I feel like I have slept in your arms many nights before."

"You have my beautiful rose. Let the feelings sweep you away don't be afraid," Undertaker rested his head across hers. "Once you let the feelings take you all the reasons for this weird stuff will come clear."

"Let the feelings take me," she smiled pulling his arm closer around her. "Thank you for coming here."

"My pleasure baby girl," he said softly as she completely relaxed in his arms falling asleep. Undertaker smiled seeing she was sleeping peacefully. He sighed knowing her peace would end once Kane arrived. Once Kane gets here I won't be holding her like this anymore, Taker thought watching the flames till he fell asleep


	8. Chapter 8

CH 8

Stephanie came down the stairs looking around for her sister. She was worried after not finding Sabrina in her bedroom. The downstairs was filled with the sweet smells of breakfast. She went through the hall till something caught her eye. She looked into the sitting room seeing Sabrina and Taker sleeping together. Taker had a tight hold on Sabrina as she slept with her head resting on his chest. Stephanie's mouthed dropped not believing her sister was with Taker. Stephanie heard footsteps seeing Batista coming here way.

"Good morning Steph," he smiled kissing her cheek as she pointed to the sleeping couple.

"That's cute. You better come with me," he snickered pulling Stephanie back towards the dining hall. "You don't want to wake up Taker. He can be grouchy first thing in the morning. How did you sleep last night?"

"Like a baby. I never have slept so well in my life," Stephanie smiled as the butler appeared with coffee and pastries. "How about you?"

"Pretty good, had some strange dreams about you," Batista looked into her eyes.

"What kind of dreams?"

"Nothing kinky so don't worry," Batista laughed. "I was a knight and constantly meeting with you about the King's plans. You were married to another knight Sir Randy and he was always at the meetings too. You were brilliant knowing every enemy's weakness and the best way to attack."

"That fits into Sabrina's dreams," Stephanie frowned. "I didn't dream at all last night. What do you think is going on with Taker and Sabrina?"

"She was married to him in her past life," Batista said it so casual Stephanie shook her head. "I dreamed about them too last night about their wedding."

"This is all getting too strange," Stephanie sighed.

"Its cool all our lives are entwined one way or another through this castle," Batista looked around. "Check this out Steph." Batista grabbed some apples lining them up on the table grabbing a sword off the wall. He swung the blade into the air slicing the apples in half in one swift movement.

"Wow how did you know how to do that," Stephanie watched him smile putting the sword back.

"It just came to me naturally. By the time I leave here imagine all the things I'll be able to do," Batista winked at Stephanie. "Isn't Kane supposed to be here?"

"Yes, he should arrive today," Stephanie looked around again. "I can't believe my sister was married to Taker in the past."

"Taker is not a bad guy," Batista defended his friend. "You just don't know him very well."

"Know who?" Randy joined them looking refreshed from a good night's sleep.

"Isn't Taker a nice guy?" Batista pulled out a chair for Randy to sit down.

"As long as you don't piss him off he is cool," Randy noticed the apples sliced on the table. "What happened here?"

"Batista was demonstrating his new skills," Stephanie laughed. "Did you have any dreams last night?"

"Yeah, had a nightmare I was married to you," Randy broadly smiled. "You were always bossing me around and you father was constantly in our business. Your sister was married to Taker. They had an adorable little boy."

"I guess that pretty much confirms why Sabrina and Taker are all cozy right now," Stephanie looked out the door anxious for her sister to awake.

* * *

Sabrina felt a tickling feeling. She opened her eyes realizing it was Taker's chin resting against her forehead. She felt so warm in his strong arms she didn't want to move an inch. She heard the light chatter coming from the dining hall realizing the others were already up. Sabrina slowly tried to turn in Taker's arm hoping not to wake him.

"Are you going somewhere?" his deep sleepy voice startled her.

"To entertain my guests," she said softly feeling his embrace tightening.

"They can entertain themselves and the staff is around," he whispered kissing her forehead. "Keep me warm for a few more minutes."

"Just a few minutes than I have to get up," she laid her head back down on his arm watching him open his eyes.

"What is the rush baby girl?"

"I have to run into town this afternoon and pick up a few supplies."

"Can I go with you? I'm curious about the town," he gently caressed her arm.

"Sure you can. I would enjoy the company. Don't you want to be here when Kane arrives?" Sabrina felt Undertaker tense at the mention of Kane's name.

"Doesn't matter I'll see him when we get back," Taker avoided her curious eyes. "Come on let's go have breakfast." Sabrina felt that he didn't want to talk about Kane and she couldn't help being curious about why. Sabrina went upstairs to get dressed while Undertaker went to join the others. When Taker entered the dining hall, Batista, Randy and Stephanie gave him a funny look.

"What none of you ever slept with someone without doing the deed?" Undertaker glared at them sitting down in a chair.

"I sure haven't," Batista grinned, "especially if I cuddled with a pretty sexy woman like Sabrina. I wouldn't be able to resist the temptation of making things very hot."

"The reminds me I better check on Rob," Stephanie laughed rushing back up to her room as Randy and Taker shook theirs heads at Batista.

"You need to find a woman soon," Randy hit Batista in the arm.

"Hey you don't have a woman either," Batista responded making Taker roll his eyes.

"Maybe the two of you should hook up," Taker grinned as Batista and Randy looked at one another shaking their heads.

"What is the plan for today?" Batista leaned back in his chair.

"I'm running into town with Sabrina, you guys want to come?" Undertaker took a sip of the strong coffee.

"I'll go I forgot to bring a few things. What about you Batista?" Randy asked.

"Sure, I need a break from riding horses. Shane will probably being doing that all day," Batista tried not to think of the soreness from riding for hours yesterday.

"I'm going into town with all of you," Shane joined them. "I want to check out Sabrina's hotels and restaurant."

"Your sister is incredible," Randy blurted it out turning red in the face when they all looked at him. "All I meant is Sabrina is a beautiful sexy woman and smart that is like the perfect woman."

"She is the perfect woman," Undertaker said softly getting up from the table rushing out of the room leaving them all in stunned silence.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9

Kane looked at the castle appearing before him its towers glistening in the morning sun. As the car slowed for a minute he felt his heart race. I have been here before, Kane thought looking at the crumbled walls seeing them as they used to be strong and guarded by archers. He got out of the car looking around in awe. This was the place in his dreams. He heard footsteps coming near seeing Undertaker.

"Hey brother," Kane said feeling something was wrong with Taker. "What is up?"

"Nothing," Undertaker shook his head avoiding Kane's stare. "How was your trip?"

"It was ok. I couldn't sleep on the plane so I'm exhausted," Kane yawned under his mask.

"You can say hello to the others than take a nap," Undertaker said hoping Sabrina was still up in her room.

"Sounds good," Kane followed Undertaker through the huge doors pausing for a moment when the entered. Kane marveled at the place as they went towards the noise of the others talking. Rob, Stephanie, Shane and Randy said hello to Kane as he entered the room.

"Hey Kane about time you got here," Batista smiled looking up from his breakfast. "Isn't this place awesome?"

"Its definitely unforgettable," Kane stared at the swords hanging over the doorway to the great hall. He was drawn to the one with the serpent on the handle etched in gold. An eerie feeling crawled through his bones as he went closer to it.

"You're feeling the magic of this place too?" Stephanie said coming up behind Kane.

"I felt the magic when I passed through the gates," he murmured using all his willpower to look away from the sword.

"Do you want some breakfast?" Stephanie asked Kane while pouring a cup of coffee for Rob.

"No, I really need to get some sleep before I pass out," Kane felt his eyes almost closing.

"Come on I'll take you to your room. Hopefully on the way I can introduce you to my sister," Shane jumped out his seat motioning for Kane to follow him. Undertaker watched his brother go trying to mentally prepare himself for what would happen when Sabrina and Kane laid eyes on one another.

* * *

Kane followed Shane through the halls quietly. Kane ran his hand along one of the stone walls making sure the place was real and not a figment of his imagination. Shane stopped outside one of the doors slowly pushing it open.

"Sabrina, are you decent?" Shane's voice echoed through the room decorated in all shades of blue.

"Shane, I'm in the shower. I'll be out soon," Sabrina's voice echoed back with the sounds of water before a door slammed close. Kane was wide awake when he heard her voice.

"I'm sorry Kane. Do you want to wait for her?" Shane pulled her door close.

"I'm really tired I'll meet her later," Kane felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest.

"It'll be easy to bump into her since your room is right across the hall from hers," Shane opened the door. "We are going to run into town if you need anything the staff is very helpful. Do you need anything?"

"No I'm fine. I'll see you later," Kane said going into his room shutting the door behind him. Her voice was still echoing through his head. Is it possible could my princess be real, he thought leaning against the door. He slowly pulled off his mask looking around the room.

"Stop living in a dream world. She isn't real," Kane said out loud flopping down on the bed closing his eyes.

* * *

Sabrina quickly changed into her jeans and sweatshirt. She opened her door feeling a strange presence. Her heart beat a few beats faster as she tried to figure out why she felt that way.

"Hey Sabrina," Shane said coming out of his room. "Sorry about bugging you earlier. I just wanted you to met Taker's brother Kane."

"Its ok, I really wanted to meet him."

"He was tired from his trip. You'll meet him tonight," Shane smiled at her. "I heard you had some company for sleeping last night."

"It was harmless just cuddling," Sabrina brushed past Shane heading downstairs.

"Ok I got the hint I'll drop it," Shane caught up to her on the stairs.

"Thanks Shane, when I'm ready to talk I will," she stopped briefly to kiss his cheek before entering the dining hall. Her eyes went immediately to Undertaker sitting quietly while the others talked looking upset. She said good morning to the others sitting down next to him.

"You ok?" she stared into his piercing eyes.

"Yes," he tried to smile. "Did you meet my brother?"

"No, I was in the shower."

"You can meet him tonight," Undertaker said breathing a sigh of relief that he would have her to himself for a few more hours.

After breakfast, Batista, Randy, Shane, Undertaker, and Sabrina headed into town. Undertaker stayed closely by Sabrina's side as she checked in on her hotels and the restaurant. Sabrina enjoyed his company as they shopped talking about the town's history. Shane, Batista and Randy did their own exploring finding a tavern to have a few drinks at while they waited for Sabrina and Undertaker to finish her errands. Undertaker noticed when she stopped outside the jewelry store looking at all the crosses hanging in the window like she was in a trance.

"What's the matter baby girl?" Undertaker touched her shoulder breaking her stare.

"I gave him a cross for protection," she softly said. "I wonder if it protected him."

"Sabrina, don't think about it," Undertaker leaned down kissing her forehead. "Come on let's go find the others and head back." Sabrina nodded ok letting him guide her through the streets back to the car where Shane, Randy, and Batista were waiting.

"Did you guys buy anything?" Sabrina asked as Shane smiled broadly.

"Look in the back," Shane handed her the keys. She opened the back door finding a new saddle.

"I guess I know what you're doing when we get back," Sabrina laughed as Shane nodded his head yes making the others laugh as Undertaker started the car starting the journey back to the castle.

* * *

Kane didn't come down for dinner. He was still asleep when Undertaker checked on him. The others ate then headed into one of the rooms to watch movies. Sabrina snuck away from all of them when she saw Undertaker doze off in a chair. She needed to be alone and she knew he would follow to see what was troubling her. Sabrina pulled on her long cloak heading outside into her garden. She felt a warm gust of wind blow through her hair as she looked up seeing a spring storm was on the way. Sabrina walked over to the newly built gazebo smiling when she saw the small stereo was still there with the song that had been playing through her mind all night. The soft music of My All by Mariah Carey filled the moonlit garden. She closed her eyes imagining her past love was there holding her tightly in his arms.

"I am thinking of you in my sleepless solitude tonight  
If it's wrong to love you then my heart just won't let me be right  
'Cause I've drowned in you and I won't pull through without you by my side  
I'd give my all to have just one more night with you  
I'd risk my life to feel your body next to mine  
'Cause I can't go on living in the memory of our song  
I'd give my all for your love tonight"

Sabrina slowly swayed to the music letting it consume her. She didn't notice Kane staring down from his window watching her. Kane quietly opened the window letting the music in. She laid her cloak on the nearby bench. He sighed at how beautiful she looked in the white off the shoulder flowing dress. The winds blowing her blonde hair around making her look like an angel. He was captivated by her sweet voice singing along with the song filled his heart. Kane needed to be near her.

"Baby can you feel me imagining I'm looking in your eyes  
I can see you clearly vividly emblazoned in my mind  
And yet you're so far like a distant star  
I'm wishing on tonight"

Sabrina felt the wind grow stronger as the weird feeling she felt before in the hall outside her room returned. She shook her head trying to ignore it concentrating on the music closing her eyes tighter. She suddenly felt strong arms muscular arms go around her waist. She was about to open her eyes. "Don't open them yet please just dance with me," the deep voice of the love of her past whispered in her ear as tears came to her eyes. She did as he asked leaning back against his warm hard body moving with him to the music.

"I'd give my all to have just one more night with you  
I'd risk my life to feel your body next to mine  
'Cause I can't go on living in the memory of our song  
I'd give my all for your love tonight. Give my all for your love  
Tonight"

The music died down as she felt him slowly let her go. She opened her eyes turning to find no one behind her. The tears trailed down her cheeks as she crumbled to the ground feeling like she was going crazy.

"Were you really here or is it all just my imagination?" she yelled out into the night as the rain started to fall.

"I'm here my lovely princess but I'm a hideous monster now who doesn't deserve the love of such a beautiful sweet woman," Kane said softly hiding behind a wall of ivy watching her cry in agony breaking his heart. He should have never touched her knowing he wouldn't be able to face her. He was about to go to her when Undertaker came out of nowhere rushing to her side.

"Sabrina, what the hell are you trying to get sick?" he picked her up in his arms cradling her.

"He was here Sir Glen was here. I felt him. I heard his voice," Sabrina cried. "Am I going crazy?" The torment in her cry was unbearable for Kane.

"Baby girl, you can't stay out in this rain. You're not crazy," Taker carried into the house as Kane watched not caring about the thunder starting to crash above his head silently hoping it would strike him for once again causing his love pain once again.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10

Sabrina shivered on her bed watching Undertaker start a roaring fire in the fireplace in her room. He turned staring into her eyes seeing all the confusion and pain.

"Sabrina, you need to put dry clothes on," he touched her rain drenched hair as the thunder rumbled outside making her jump. Taker immediately took her into his arms caressing her back trying to comfort her as she started to cry again.

"I don't understand how could I feel and hear him without him being there," Sabrina whispered against Taker's chest.

"The mind plays tricks sometimes when the heart desires something so much," Taker sighed knowing it was no mind trick Kane had held her then let his fears scare him away. "Please change into warmer clothes," Taker felt her shiver even more as the thunder got louder. She didn't say a word just moved away from him going into the bathroom to change. Taker took off his soaked shirt putting it near the fire to dry. He went to her door slowly opening it looking across the hall hearing nothing but silence from Kane's room.

"I will be paying you a visit later little brother after I fix the damage you did," Undertaker whispered through the door knowing Kane was in there lying in the dark tormenting himself for what he did. Taker went back in Sabrina's room just as she came out of the bathroom dressed in a long black satin nightgown. Taker being shirtless caught her by surprise as she couldn't deny how sexy he looked. She felt his eyes checking out her body as she slowly climbed into bed pulling up the warm covers.

"Do you mind if I join you in that cozy bed?" he grinned at her.

"I don't mind as long as you behave," she smiled as more thunder echoed making her clung the blanket tighter.

"Behave? I never behave," he climbed in next to her laying back against the pillow. He wrapped his arm around her pulling her close. She laid her head on his chest feeling safe as the storm raged on outside.

"Do you think I'm crazy?" she whispered as he felt tears on his chest.

"Baby girl you're not crazy. You have to stop thinking like that," Taker ran his fingers through her hair. He knew he should tell her about Kane but he didn't want to lose her. His soul felt at peace with her in his arms. She ran her fingers along his chest while he caressed her back listening to the rain pound against the window. Taker smiled when she fell asleep. He waited a few minutes till he was sure she was in a deep sleep. He slowly laid her back on the pillows kissing her forehead getting out of bed.

* * *

Kane sat on a chair near the window watching the lightning dance across the sky feeling terrible for what he did. He just should have left her alone. She was sad before but now he had made her completely miserable by touching her then disappearing. He heard his door open knowing immediately who it was.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why would you play with her like that?" Taker grabbed Kane by the collar of his shirt pushing him against the wall. "Thanks to your shit she thinks she's crazy now."

"I'm sorry Taker. I didn't think. I was watching her from the window feeling her pain and I just wanted to hold her for a moment like I did before," Kane stared into his brother's eyes. "She is my princess. The one I dream of every night."

"No shit!" Undertaker let his brother go. "Do you know who I once was?"

"Yes, King Marcus the son of bitch who took her away from me in the first place," Kane felt the old anger start to fill his blood. "You sent me away then married her and had kids with her while I cried for her every night. Now you're doing it all again."

"I'm following my heart and not being a coward," Taker was getting more upset. "I'm not stupid enough to think I can change fate. That woman over there loves you. She loved you in that lifetime, this lifetime, and the next lifetime. I'm just the fool who is happy to have one moment with her."

"Say it however you want. Bottom line you want to sleep with her," Kane turned away from his brother.

"Be a man and stop me than. Let her see you."

"Let her see this," Kane ripped off his mask revealing his scars. "Let her see the monster I've become!"

The door to the room suddenly opened making Taker and Kane jump. Kane turned staring into her eyes as she trembled pointing at him.

"Its you, you're alive and here," she softly spoke before fainting as two men rushed to her side.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11

Sabrina opened her eyes seeing light blue eyes filled with concern staring at her. She sat up quickly startled by Kane's mask for a moment. She looked around seeing she was in her room lying on her bed with Undertaker on the other side of her. She saw the pain in Taker's eyes as the awkward silence was broken by his long sigh as Sabrina looked back at the other huge man. Her eyes were drawn back to his eyes filled with tears as she slowly got off the bed approaching him. Sabrina's mind was racing as she reached out touching his arm running her fingers along the muscles feeling like she had touched this man quite a few times before.

"Who are you?" she softly said searching his eyes feeling him tense under her touch. He looked away from her suddenly.

"I'm Kane, Undertaker's younger brother," Kane was trying to control the amazing feelings coursing through his body as she ran the strands of his brown hair through her fingers. "Are you ok Sabrina?"

Sabrina trembled listening to his voice realizing it was the voice in her dreams, the voice that whispered in her ear down in the garden.

"I don't know," the tears ran down her cheek. Kane ran his fingers along her cheek wiping the tears from her face. She caught his hand holding it tightly. "Its you. I know your gentle touch. I know who you were before." Kane broke free from her going to the window not wanting her to see his tears. "Its you Glen, don't you remember me?" Her voice trembled as she touched his back making him wince in agony. Undertaker watched with silent pain waiting for the lovers' reunion to happen.

"I'm not Glen. I'm Kane now," Kane said refusing to turn and look at her. "I may look and sound like this man you once loved but believe me I'm not him. I am monster, someone you should fear and stay far away from. I have to go now!" Kane rushed past her pulling open the door.

"Please don't go," her voice echoed through the hall as she followed. He went through his door slamming it shut sinking to the floor holding his head in his hands listening to her cry. "Please Kane. I need to talk to you." He wanted to open the door and hold her. He wanted to tell her he remembered most of his past with her. His love for her had never changed. He caught his reflection in the mirror running his hand to his mask knowing he was a monster not the man she loved anymore.

"Sabrina, come on give him some time," Undertaker picked her up from in front of Kane's door. Sabrina was confused beyond belief she knew Kane was the man from her dreams. She felt it in her soul why wouldn't he even talk to her. "Kane is just being Kane. He is a loner and doesn't know how to open up to anyone not even me his own brother. Then again I can't blame him for that I have done cruel things to him."

"What have you done to him?" Sabrina looked into his green eyes seeing the glistening of few tears.

"He wears the mask and thinks he is a monster because of me. I started the fire that burnt his face and took away his family making him grow up alone and never feeling truly loved," Undertaker put her down on the bed pacing in front of her. "Years later I have tried to make up for it. I try to be the best big brother I can but I can't get through to him. He talks to me but not about what is going on inside of him."

"It's wrong for him to think he is a monster. I have to talk to him," Sabrina got off the bed. Taker caught her with one arm around the waist as Batista came through the door looking like he rushed up the stairs.

"What is all the commotion up here for?" Batista ran a hand through his dark hair.

"Its ok, little problem between Sabrina and Kane," Taker said holding onto Sabrina.

"No problem is little with Kane," Batista laughed noticing how upset Sabrina looked.

"Sabrina, you have to leave Kane alone for now. Please trust me and give him at least till tomorrow," Taker felt her stop struggling against him.

"Ok Taker, I do trust you," she started to tremble suddenly as a memory flashed in front of her eyes as she stared at Batista with wide eyes seeing him differently suddenly.

"Hey, what's wrong," Taker tilted her chin to look into her distant eyes seeing she was somewhere else. "Sabrina tell me what are you seeing."

"The knocking on the door the night our happiness started to change was Sir David telling you that Sir Glen had been brought to the castle wounded. I went to rush out the door to check on him when you caught me just like this around the waist telling me I couldn't see him I needed to rest after having the baby. You tried to put me back in the bed but I wriggled out of your arms. I went down to the room where the doctor was tending to Glen," Sabrina looked at Batista again staring deep into his eyes. "David followed me while you called one of the ladies to watch our children. He tried to grab me before I entered the room but I was too fast for him. Glen was lying on the bed pale and shaking a deep wound to his shoulder." Sabrina heard the door across the hall open meeting Kane's eyes taking her right back to that moment.

"My Lady, you must wait for King Marcus," Sir David pleaded with his queen as she neared the bed seeing her knight. She slowly kneeled by the bed brushing his hair away from his pale face.

"My love can you hear me?" she leaned down softly whispering in his ear.

"The voice of my angel calls me," he murmured as she ran her fingernails over his bare chest glancing at the doctor putting an herbal mixture on Glen's wound.

"Will he die?" Sabrina had tears in her eyes as she watched Glen shiver.

"My Queen, I have done all I can. The wound is deep and he lost quite a bit of blood. We must wait and see," the doctor looked at her sadly before walking away.

"My Lady, Sir Glen is strong. He shall live," David stood behind her resting his hand on her shoulder.

"I hope you are right," she stood suddenly staring into David's brown eyes. "I have a favor not a request to ask you."

"I would do any deed for my lady," David smiled running his hand through his dark hair.

"Watch over him. Let no harm come to him. I fear whoever did this will return to finish the deed," Sabrina shivered slightly.

"As you wish my lady," David tilted his head slightly as she looked down at Glen again. She saw the cross still hanging around his neck smiling.

"Sir David will protect you," she kissed his forehead as she felt her husband's strong hand grasp her shoulder.

"You shall return to our bedchamber now," King Marcus said picking her up carrying her up the stairs as Sir David stayed behind with Glen.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12

Sabrina broke out of the memory feeling Undertaker still holding her tight as Kane looked on.

"Batista, do you remember what happened after I left?" Sabrina stared at him.

"I remember sitting with Glen watching him tossing and turning after that is all cloudy," Batista sighed as he looked at Kane. "It's you buddy, you're Sir Glen."

"No I'm not," Kane shook his head till he met Sabrina's greenish blue eyes filled with tears staring at him. "Sabrina, please don't look at me like that. It always tears my heart apart." As Kane said the words, he cursed for letting her know he did remember their past.

"Kane, you do remember please tell me what you remember," Sabrina ran out of Undertaker's arms resting her hand against Kane's chest.

"Not tonight," Kane took her hand holding it feeling her warmth and softness. "I'll see you in the morning." He let her hand go returning to his room.

"I'm going to turn in for the night too," Batista came over kissing Sabrina's cheek. "Undertaker, can you go for a ride with me tomorrow morning? I want to show you something."

"Sure Batista," Undertaker nodded. "See you in the morning." Undertaker watched Batista leave than returned his attention back to Sabrina sitting back on the bed looking exhausted.

"Why didn't you tell me Kane looked like Glen?" Sabrina said softly looking down at the floor.

"I'm selfish. I knew I would lose you to him," Taker kneeled in front of her taking her hand. "That night when I brought you back to our bed. You slept with me like always cuddled against my chest but it was his name coming from your lips as you dreamed. Your bond with him is a powerful one I can never break. I just wanted to have you to myself for a few days."

"Taker, we have a bond too," she caressed his cheek. "We will be close just not in a romantic way. I hope you can understand that."

"I do," he touched her hand. "May I spend one more night with you? I promise I'll be on my very best behavior."

"Yes," she laughed lying in the bed pulling the covers for him to get in. She turned on her side looking out the window at the stars. Undertaker cuddled next to her putting his arm around her waist.

"Good night Sabrina," he kissed her cheek.

"Good night Taker," she closed her eyes thinking of Kane across the hall.

* * *

Kane couldn't sleep he tossed and turned in the bed. He kept staring at the door knowing he had hurt. He slowly got out of bed quietly going to the door opening it to the empty quiet hall. Kane listened to the low noise of Batista snoring from next door. He went across the hall to her door laying his hand on it. He silently pushed it open enough to see her asleep in the arms of the Undertaker. Kane watched her sleep from the doorway her face illuminated by the moonlight. He was about to turn away when she started to stir.

"Glen, I love you," she murmured. The words went straight to his heart trying to unlock the door holding his love inside for her.

"I love you too Sabrina," he whispered. "My brother is the better man for you. I love you enough to let him have you." Kane slowly shut the door returning to his room.

* * *

Sabrina woke in the morning finding a note from Taker saying he had gone for a ride with Batista and would see her later. She heard a knock on her door.

"Come in," she pulled on her robe smiling when Stephanie opened the door.

"Hey Sabrina," Stephanie said looking sad.

"What is wrong?" Sabrina hugged her little sister.

"Everyone keeps having dreams and remembering things about living here or around this castle before. I only remember little things. Randy was telling me he dreamed last night about us having a son together. He also remembered me getting very upset about something I heard while riding through the woods with Sir Dave. Why can't I dream or remember any of this?" Stephanie pouted.

"I don't know. You have to want to remember. I have an idea Randy gave you a place to start. You should go for a ride with Batista when he gets back," Sabrina watched Stephanie shake her head.

"I don't like horseback riding," Stephanie frowned.

"Steph, just give it one try. I will ask Shane and Randy to entertain Rob while you're gone," Sabrina pulled her long hair up into a ponytail.

"Ok I'll try," Stephanie sighed noticing how distracted Sabrina was. "I heard about you and Kane last night. Are you ok?"

"Yes, I just really wish he would talk to me. I have to find some way to break through his walls," Sabrina rubbed her face feeling nothing but frustration.

"Good luck sis. I've known Kane for a few years and he is still a mystery to me," Stephanie slightly shivered.

"He is one mystery I'm definitely going to solve," Sabrina deeply sighed as Stephanie hugged her.

"I know you will," Stephanie said waiting for her sister to finish getting ready. Sabrina decided to wear a dark blue tank top and blue jeans. She picked up one of the flannel shirts Undertaker had left in her room putting it on. She checked her reflection one more time in the mirror as Stephanie watched deep in thought.

"Wait a minute Sabrina, I have a better idea. Put Taker's shirt back," Stephanie smiled broadly. "Go ask Kane for a flannel shirt to keep you warm."

"I can't do that. What if he gets mad?" Sabrina's eyes went wide at her sister's idea.

"Yes you can do it," Stephanie pushed Sabrina towards the door. "Also get that big boy to come down to the garden for breakfast. I know you can do it and don't worry about a thing I'll make sure everything is set up in the garden."

Stephanie grinned running down the stairs leaving Sabrina alone in the hall. She took a deep breathe lightly knocking on his door unsure about Stephanie's idea. She was about to walk away after the second knock when the door slowly opened. Kane peered out at her surprised to see her. He looked irresistible shirtless his long hair still damp from his shower. Sabrina felt her pulse quickening at how sexy he was even with the mask on.

"What do you want?" Kane said softly.

"I'm sorry to bother you for such a silly request but can I borrow a flannel shirt? Its chilly out and I haven't all my clothing over from the cottage yet," she pleaded with her eyes.

"I guess come on in I'll see what I have," Kane opened the door letting her in. He went through his suitcase handing her a navy blue flannel shirt.

"Thank you Kane," she smiled at him making his heart pound out of his chest.

"Where is Taker?" Kane asked watching her put his shirt on over her tank top. He smiled under his mask thinking she looked incredibly sexy in his shirt even though it was huge on her.

"Riding with Batista," she said watching him pull his navy blue t-shirt on.

"I'm sure he will be back soon then you can continue your memory lane trip with him," Kane turned away from the hurt rising in her eyes running a brush through his hair.

"I'm not worried about him," Sabrina moved close to Kane reaching up touching his shoulder. "You're the one I want to remember the past with."

"Why would you want to do that? Just let the past stay where it belongs," Kane turning staring deep into her eyes.

"I can't do that. There are too many unanswered questions," Sabrina said trying not to feel nervous under his stare. "I really need you. Kane, please don't push away."

"Don't I scare you?" he touched his mask.

"Why would be I afraid? I know the man behind the mask," Sabrina put her hand over his heart. "I know how loving your heart is and you would never hurt me. Who knows maybe soon you'll let me see the handsome man behind the mask."

"You don't want to see under my mask," Kane pushed her hand away. "I'm not the same man I used to be. His soul isn't in this body."

"Kane, will you make a deal with me?" Sabrina twirled her hair nervously around her fingers.

"What deal?" Kane sat down on the bed across from her.

"Spend the day with me. If by the end of the day you still want to push me away than I'll respect your wishes and leave you alone," she hoped he would agree.

"I don't think that is a good idea," Kane looked away from her hopeful eyes. He was surprised when she quickly stood up gently touching his chin making him look at her.

"Kane, its just one day. What harm can it do?" Sabrina ran her fingers lightly along his neck. "Are you afraid I'll break down your tough walls and you'll have to stop pushing me away."

"I push you away because I love you. I don't want you to have to love a monster," Kane sighed touching her cheek running his long fingers along her face.

"If you love me, than spend the day with me. Let me see this terrible monster you claim to be," she smiled.

"Ok Sabrina, I am yours for the day," he smiled.

"Thank you Kane," she caressed his hand. "Come on downstairs with me." She held his hand tightly pulling him downstairs.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 13

Stephanie nervously sat at the table watching Batista eat his breakfast while looking through a magazine. She looked down at her food realizing she hadn't touched a bite yet.

"Steph, is there something wrong with me this morning?" Batista looked up at her.

"No why?"

"You keep staring at me like I have two heads or something. Speak up what do you want?" Batista stared directly at her making her swallow nervously.

"Will you go horseback riding with me today?" she softly asked surprising him.

"Me? Don't you want Rob?" he closed the magazine giving Stephanie his full attention.

"Randy said he had a dream about me being upset after riding with you. So I want to go riding with you to see if I can remember why."

"I wish you would have told me this before I went riding with Taker," Batista frowned feeling sore from his morning ride.

"Where did you and Taker go riding to early this morning?"

"One of the cliffs that overlooks the sea. It was the place him and I used to meet to talk about things without nosy ears hearing," Batista sat back in his chair. "Watching the sun rise was magnificent this morning."

"Take me riding there please," she begged with her eyes.

"I want to take you riding to another place but it has to wait till this afternoon. I'll meet you around 1. Is that ok?"

"That is perfect. Thank you Batista," she smiled at him as he reopened his magazine going back to his reading.

* * *

Sabrina led Kane into the garden. Kane looked around seeing the nicely decorated table under the gazebo with breakfast already waiting. Sabrina smiled at the beautiful job Stephanie had done for them. Kane waited till Sabrina sat down before sitting across from her.

"The cooks here make the most delicious food," Kane looked hungrily at his omelet and the fresh fruit and pastries on the table. He silently cursed realizing he needed to take off his mask to eat.

"I'm glad you like it. It took awhile but I finally think I have the best staff. I don't know what I would do without them helping me," she smiled pouring the coffee for them. She noticed the tension in Kane's neck. She cautiously put her hands on his broad shoulders slowly massaging them. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing," he said quickly. Her touch felt soothing as she kneaded his muscles.

"Please tell me," she leaned close to his ear her breathe tickling his neck.

"I can't eat with the mask," he said feeling foolish.

"Stop being silly just take it off," she ran her fingers along his neck feeling the tightness of his muscles.

"I'll just eat later," he said as his stomach started to growl making Sabrina laugh. She slowly ran her fingers through his hair touching the straps of the mask. She thought for a minute getting a smile on her face.

"What if I take your mask off?" Sabrina moved in front of him.

"Sabrina no way," he shook his head.

"Do you mind if I sit on your lap?" Sabrina hoped her idea would work.

"What are you up to?" his eyes grew wide as he decided to see what Sabrina was going to do. He pushed his chair back from the table letting her sit down.

"I wish you would eat with me," she gave him a sad look reaching for a plump strawberry.

"I'm not hungry," he tried to ignore his stomach.

"Ok," she shrugged her shoulders slowly taking a bite out of the strawberry. His hungry eyes watched the juices run down her fingers. "Are you sure you don't want some?"

"Sabrina, do you know what you're doing to me right now?" he sighed as she put the strawberry down straddling his lap facing him.

"I know what I want to do to you," she caressed his chin under the mask. "Please take the mask off."

Kane didn't say a word enjoying her caress staring into her loving eyes realizing she truly had no fear of him. She didn't see him as a monster only as the man she loved. He deeply sighed taking his mask off preparing for Sabrina to turn away from him in horror. Sabrina pushed his hair away from his handsome face running her fingers lightly along his scars. He trembled under her gentle touch. He looked into her eyes knowing he would do anything for this woman.

"Thank you for taking it off. You are very handsome and shouldn't be hiding behind that mask," she kissed his cheek. She picked up the strawberry running it along his lips till he took a bite.

"Very sweet," he rested his hands on her hips as she feed him another strawberry. He leaned forward holding her against him with one arm dipping a strawberry into the whipped cream. He smiled as she took a bite never taking her eyes from his. He leaned closer to her softly kissing her sweet lips. "You're even sweeter," he whispered against her lips kissing her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer kissing her deeper.

"Don't ever let me go again," she broke their kiss. "My heart can't bear to lose you again."

"I'm not going anywhere," he caressed her cheek. "You and I have some memories to stir up today. Let's finish breakfast and than go for a walk along the shore."

"That sounds perfect. Is there a reason why?" she gave him a sweet smile.

"I'll tell you then unless you remember yourself."

"I'm sure I will," she went to move off his lap when he pulled her back.

"Don't run away," he reached for her plate moving it next to his.

"I guess this means you won't be pushing me away anymore," she leaned back against his chest.

"I'll be pulling you closer every chance I get," he wrapped his arms around her. "You have a powerful hold over me. I couldn't even resist you for an hour."

"This feels like my dream is coming true," Sabrina entwined her fingers with his. "We will figure out the rest of the mystery about our past right?"

"Sweetheart, we will. It may take some time and some help from the others," Kane kissed her forehead. "Come on let's eat and start putting all the pieces together." Sabrina nodded ok happy just to be in his safe arms.

Undertaker watched from Kane's window feeling his heart break as the two lost lovers found their way back to one another sharing a passionate kiss. He knew Sabrina and Kane would rekindle their love he just never thought it would so soon. He felt happy for his little brother and he knew Sabrina was right. Taker would always have a bond with Sabrina and that was all he needed. He watched the couple cuddling deciding it was time to figure out the past and why fate had brought them all back to this castle. Taker sighed hoping they could do it in time before the past repeated itself.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch 14

Stephanie nervously paced waiting for Batista to appear. She looked out the window seeing Rob, Randy, and Shane setting up the archery range in the courtyard. Her eyes were drawn to Randy as he took a practice shot at the target. She still couldn't believe that she was married to him in another life. She was startled when someone tapped her shoulder.

"You ready to go riding?" Batista stood behind her smiling.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Stephanie took one last look at Rob before following Batista to the stables. She felt her stomach flip flopping as they approached the horses.

"Relax Steph, I won't let you get hurt. Do you want me to help you?"

"Yes please," she almost screamed with surprise as he lifted her onto the horse. "You should have warned me before you did that."

"What fun would that be," he laughed as she got as comfortable as she could while he climbed on his horse. "Want to race Steph?"

"No way, I'll fall off," she stuttered as he came near her.

"Come on princess catch me," he pulled the horse's rein galloping out of the stable leaving Stephanie behind stunned for a minute.

"Princess catch me," she said the words slowly as she closed her eyes remembering sitting on a horse watching him leave her before as a bunch of knights watched her with wide smiles while snickering. "I'll catch you Sir Dave," the words rolled off her lips as her eyes opened wide with not a hint of fear in them. She took off after him urging her horse on till she caught up with him.

"Very good Steph," he yelled at her as they slowed the horses. "Are you starting to remember our rides yet?"

"Yes, you were always challenging me like that. You also used to torment me till I gave in and raced you," she looked around at how beautiful the forest looked. "Can we ride through there without getting lost?"

"Of course, don't you remember our spot?" he winked at her guiding his horse along the edge of the forest till he found the overgrown path. They slowly rode through the forest as Stephanie let memories fill her head of riding through there many times with him. Batista suddenly stopped climbing off his horse tying it to a nearby tree grabbing the blanket from his saddle bag. He grabbed Stephanie's horse tying it too before helping her to the ground.

"Come on," he led her on another path as she felt like she was walking back in time. Batista pushed some branches away revealing their spot. Stephanie remembered it instantly getting tears in her eyes seeing the small pond with the glass like surface. She kneeled near the water touching the surface feeling the cool water.

"We spent so many days here. In the warm weather we went swimming," she closed her eyes seeing them lying in the grass near the pond. It hit her suddenly as she turned looking at Batista with shock. "We were secret lovers."

"Yeah for years behind your family and Randy's back," he couldn't help turning red.

"I could never marry you because you didn't have enough power for my dad. Randy on the other hand , his parents owned a manor providing my father with loads of money," she sighed.

"I was a poor farm boy. Good enough to die for the king but not good enough for his daughter to wed," he smirked putting the blanket down on the ground.

"Oh Batista I'm so sorry," she was sincere as she remembered how her father treated him badly.

"It wasn't your fault," he sat down throwing a few stones into the water. Stephanie kneeled next to him resting her hand on his knee.

"I've known you for all these years why didn't we feel something before?" Stephanie couldn't help feeling confused.

"It's being back here at the castle. This place brings all the memories back. Let's face it we didn't have that deep connection like Sabrina had with Taker and Kane. Most of our relationship was based on lust and the forbidden moments," Batista looked at the calm water remembering swimming with Stephanie many times before they made love for hours.

"I did get off on betraying my father," Stephanie laughed patting Batista's knee. "Do you mind if we stay here for while? It feels really good here."

"We can stay as long as you like," Batista caressed her hand as they sat silently enjoying the peacefulness.

* * *

Kane and Sabrina walked along the shore. Kane suddenly stopped pulling Sabrina against him.

"Do you remember anything special about this place?" he whispered in her ear as the stood not far from the cliffs.

"Help refresh my memory," she smiled looking out over the sea.

"Think about after I was brought back to the castle. You spent weeks by my bedside nursing me back to health even though I never spoke to you. I slept most of the time sleeping while you held my hand cleaning my wounds," he kissed her forehead. "Think about a time you went walking along the shore after taking care of me."

Sabrina closed her eyes trying to remember when she finally did smiling.

"You came to see me here while I was walking. You took me by complete surprise when you came up behind me wrapping your arms tightly around me," she smiled letting the memories take her away back to that moment.

Sabrina had spent the day by Glen's side again. She was confused since he didn't say much and always looked at her with a dazed stare. She silently prayed for his quick recovery.

"Queen Sabrina," his voice made her get tears in her eyes as she turned staring up into Glen's caring eyes. She embraced him relieved to see him walking. The coloring had returned to his handsome face.

"Sir Glen I have missed you endlessly," she held on to him tightly.

"I have dreamed of you every evening," Glen stroked her hair happy to have his love back in his arms.

"I feared you died in battle," Sabrina caressed his face.

"I tried to find my death many times but it wouldn't come," Glen caressed her back.

"You will stay with me right. You will not return to battle," Sabrina searched his eyes.

"That is not my choice if my king orders it I must go," Glen frowned.

"I will not let Marcus send you into battle," Sabrina looked up the castle knowing her husband was meeting with her father at that moment.

"Do you love Marcus?" Glen asked the question that had been haunting his soul.

"I do love him. It is not like the love I have for you. My life is entwined with yours," Sabrina caressed his chest. "I love you Sir Glen always forever my love is yours."

"I love you," Glen leaned down giving her a forbidden kiss. "We must be careful my love. Come to me tonight after Marcus falls asleep."

"I shall come," Sabrina smiled as they headed back towards the castle.

Sabrina did go to Glen's room after her husband fell asleep. The two lovers made love through the night till Sabrina left with tears in her eyes to return to her husband.

Kane kissed her softly bringing her back to the present. She smiled kissing him back with passion.

"You became mine again after our meeting here. Every night you slept in my bed sneaking back to your husband in the morning," Kane ran his finger along her cheeks. "I want to make love to you now."

"Not here Kane," she kissed his hand. Kane pulled her tightly against him running his lips along her neck. She melted in his embrace.

"Does my love want to go back to the castle?"

"Yes," she softly said trying to keep her desire for him under control.

"Come on sweetheart," Kane took her hand leading her along the shore as they both smiled knowing passion would consume them the minute they entered his room.


	15. Chapter 15

Ch 15

Stephanie had dozed off next to Batista. He watched her sleep thinking how peaceful she looked. Suddenly her eyes opened wide as she looked around in terror. She sat up quickly running away.

"Hey Steph! Stop!" he called after her. "Shit come on don't make me run after you." He cursed chasing after her as she went down the path to the horses. He caught her just in time as she went to climb on the horse almost falling.

"Steph, stop what's wrong?" he held her tightly around the waist as she violently shook against him.

"Dad is going to kill Sabrina's husband. Didn't you hear my father and Sir Nash talking?" her eyes were wide with fear as she stared at him. "Dave, we have to tell Sabrina before its too late."

"Steph, listen to me its Batista," he cupped her face gently. "Snap out of it Steph. Vince isn't even here." Stephanie pushed away from him shaking her head looking around flaring her arms wildly. "Stephanie, everything is ok." He watched her tremble trying to figure out what to do. An idea popped into his head and he instantly acted on it. He grabbed her kissing her. She froze in his arms for a second before kissing him back. She stopped trembling clinging to him while they kissed.

"Stephanie, what is going on?" he broke the kiss looking deep into her eyes.

"I don't know what happened. I was lying next to you in the grass watching you sleep. I was running my fingers through your hair when I heard horses. Suddenly I heard the raised voices of my father and Sir Nash. They were arguing about King Marcus and his decision to not send his knights to battle with dad's knights. My father was furious ordering Nash to kill Marcus immediately. With Marcus out of the way, Sabrina would have the power till their son was old enough to rule leaving the perfect opportunity for Nash to step in marrying Sabrina. My father promised Nash that he would have Sabrina in return for killing Marcus. Nash told my father Marcus would die not by the sword but by his food. I listened to the two of them laughing and enjoying their plot to poison Marcus. I woke you immediately telling you I had to get to Sabrina. You looked at me just like you're looking at me now with that bewildered look," Stephanie started to cry. "Please take me back to Sabrina. I need my sister."

"Ok Steph, come on I have you back to her in no time," Batista kissed Stephanie's forehead listening to her cry hoping she would be alright.

* * *

Sabrina and Kane entered the castle hearing silence as they looked around. Kane went to the window laughing.

"Look at this," Kane pointed to Undertaker and Randy using poles as swords. Undertaker maneuvered like a pro hitting Randy every few minutes. Shane sat on chair nearby watching in awe.

"Taker was an excellent swordsman. I was no match for him," Kane softly said remembering the past. He looked over at Sabrina watching her lightly shiver. "Sabrina, did I say something wrong?"

"No, I just don't like swords for some reason. They give me the chills," she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Sweetheart, its ok," Kane hated seeing her upset. He embraced her hoping to calm her fears. Sabrina sighed feeling safe in his arms. She ran her fingers along his strong arms making sure once again he was real and holding her. "Stop worrying I'm real," he laughed knowing what she was thinking.

"I think I need more proof," she seductively smiled running her fingers along his chest.

"What kind of proof?"

"Lots of proof. I think we can start with this," she pulled him close kissing him passionately.

"What comes next?" he whispered against her lips. She didn't say a word just smiled kissing him again deeply. He caressed her back keeping her close to him. He was about to pick her up and take her to his room.

"Sabrina! Sabrina where are you!" Stephanie's frantic scream echoed throughout the castle. Stephanie found them running to her sister embracing her.

"Stephanie, what's wrong?" Sabrina had never seen her little sister so upset.

"I'm remembering and it's terrible. Dad wanted to kill King Marcus, your husband. I heard the whole plan while I was with Sir Dave during one of her secret afternoons." Stephanie held onto Sabrina as they both trembled letting the past carrying them away as Batista and Kane watched helpless.

* * *

Sabrina was bathing her daughter when Stephanie burst through the door looking frantic and out of breath.

"Sister, what is the trouble?" Sabrina wrapped her daughter staring at her sister.

"Father, plans to murder your husband," Stephanie had trouble getting the words out.

"What? Are you fooling?" Sabrina was turning white as she tried to think where Marcus was.

"Father has demanded Sir Nash carry out the deed. Sir Nash is evil. He will do it," Stephanie paused afraid to tell her sister the rest.

"The rest of father's demand, speak what is it?" Sabrina laid her daughter down in the bed.

"He plans for you to wed Nash after Marcus's death," Stephanie had tears streaming down her face as she watched her sister shake. "Sabrina, they plan to poison Marcus." Sabrina's heart stopped hearing about the poison realizing Marcus was dining with her father at that moment. Sabrina rushed into the adjoining room telling her ladies in waiting to tend to her children. She grabbed Stephanie's hand rushing out the door quickly.

"Marcus is with father now. He shall not die," Sabrina raced through the halls with Stephanie closely behind her. They burst through the dining hall doors seeing dinner was just being served. Sabrina's eyes went to her husband seeing him reaching for his goblet.

"No!" Sabrina screamed making everyone stare. She rushed to Marcus knocking the goblet from his hand. Marcus watched his wife in stunned silence as she threw his food to the floor in a rage.

"My lady, what in the heavens are you doing?" Marcus grabbed his wife around the waist as the other guests looked at her in absolute shock.

"Saving your life," she spoke meeting Nash's cold eyes. "You! You shall not take my husband from me. I will not be yours!" She pointed at Nash as Marcus fought to restrain her flaring body.

"My daughter has gone mad," King Vincent spoke staring at Sabrina. Sabrina returned his stare wishing she had a dagger to cut his cold heart out.

"You are behind this. I will not let you kill my husband and try to use me to get his power," Sabrina broke free from Marcus trying to reach her father as Nash grabbed her tightly around the waist.

"Feisty, I will tame you wild one once I dispose of your dear husband. You will not stop me again," Nash whispered in her ear as she struggled in his powerful arms.

"Let her go," the deep voice echoed through the hall as the point of the sharp sword rested on Nash's back. Nash let her go as she turned seeing Sir Glen standing behind him.

"Enough of this," King Vincent roared. "Sir Glen, put down your arms now. King Marcus remove your crazy wife from my court now. I will deal with her in the morning."

"I'm not mad. You will not win father I will stop you every step of the way. You will not bring harm to my family," Sabrina stood in the middle of the room yelling at her father.

"Do not threaten me daughter," King Vincent wickedly stared at her. "I'm Lord and Master here you will respect me."

"Leave her alone," Queen Linda spoke up going to her daughter. "You will leave our daughter and her family alone."

"How dare you speak to me like that," King Vincent was in a rage.

"Return to your chambers. You can not win against him this way," Linda whispered in Sabrina's ear as she hugged her. "Go with your husband now."

"I shall go mother," she kissed her mother's cheek as Marcus wrapped his arm around his wife leading her out of the hall.

* * *

Stephanie let out a loud cry bringing them back to the present as Batista and Kane watched them in silence. Kane felt Sabrina's pain as she held onto Stephanie. The door shutting caught their attention as Undertaker entered the room.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Taker looked at the tears streaming down the girls' faces as Batista and Kane looked on with sad hopeless faces.

"Kane, please tell him," Sabrina spoke up breaking free from Stephanie. "We will meet you guys in the hall in about ten minutes. We have to go get something."

"Ok sweetheart," Kane couldn't resist he had to hold her. She melted in his arms burying her face against his chest for a minute. Batista looked over at Stephanie seeing her sad expression as she watched Kane comforting Sabrina. Batista sighed taking Stephanie into his arms stroking her hair. Stephanie clung to him for a moment feeling safe in his strong arms.

"Come on Stephanie, let's go get the surprise," Sabrina stepped away from Kane as Stephanie followed her out of the room leaving Undertaker staring at Batista and Kane looking for answers.


	16. Chapter 16

Ch 16

Sabrina and Stephanie returned both carrying items wrapped in velvet clothes.

"What did you two find?" Batista's curiosity was out of control

"This is yours," Stephanie handed him the item wrapped in a velvet cloth while Sabrina handed Undertaker and Kane that same thing. "I'll leave the one for Randy here till he comes in. Open it." Stephanie was excited watching Batista.

"Baby girl, where did you two find this? This is the real thing not like the replicas hanging on the wall," Undertaker opened the cloth seeing his sword with the golden handle etched with his coat of arms.

"This is unbelievable," Batista ran his fingers along the sword like it were fragile.

"When Stephanie and I remembered just now, we also remembered these swords being wrapped and put in the chapel after battles. The chapel is still in the process of being restored and the chanber these were hidden in hasn't been disturbed till now," Sabrina smiled until she heard the thud behind her. She turned seeing Kane had dropped the sword shaking.

"Kane, what's wrong?" Sabrina went to his side touching his shaking hand.

"Get rid of that damn thing please," Kane turned away from her.

"Hey Kane, its ok calm down," Batista picked the sword up putting it on the table.

"Kane, talk to me," Sabrina caressed his arm lovingly.

"I need to be alone," Kane didn't look at her just walked away up the stairs.

"Kane!" Sabrina started going after him as Taker grabbed her around the waist.

"Sabrina, let him go," Taker whispered knowing when Kane went off he needed time to calm down. "Just give him a few minutes."

"What upset him so much," she walked back to the table running her fingers over the sword tracing the etchings.

"In this place who in the hell knows." Taker sighed staring at Kane's sword afraid to touch it too for some reason he didn't understand. Sabrina's phone started ringing making him look away from the sword. She answered still in shock Kane stormed off on her.

"Hello Sabrina, how is my daughter today?" Vince's voice bellowed in her ear.

"Hi Dad, I'm ok I think," she shook her head trying to concentrate. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm calling to ask you a favor," Vince paused. "I'm going with some of the WWE superstars to do a promotional stop in England tomorrow then I was thinking of stopping to see you. Is that ok?"

"Sure Dad," Sabrina said. "Can you bring mom?"

"Yes, do you mind if some of the wrestlers come to?" Vince asked.

"I don't have room for them here. They will have to stay in town but I will have a big dinner or something for them when you arrive," Sabrina knew she had one more room open for her parents to stay in.

"Don't go to too much trouble for us," Vince smiled on the other end.

"Its no trouble Dad, I'll see you in a few days," she hung up the phone meeting Stephanie's eyes.

"Dad and Mom are coming in a few days," Sabrina quietly said still thinking about Kane.

"Cool, we can have a banquet like in the old days," Stephanie smiled seeing how distracted her sister was. "Are you going be ok?"

"Yes, I need to take a walk," Sabrina said. "I'll be back in a few minutes." Sabrina rushed out of the room.

"I'm going after her," Stephanie started to leave as Taker stopped her.

"I'll go," Undertaker let her go hurrying after Sabrina.

It took Undertaker a few minutes to find her. He finally saw her heading towards one of the cliffs. He watched as she stopped letting the sea air blow her hair back. He closed his eyes seeing her in a gown with the wind whipping through her hair under a moonlit sky. His heart took him back to the past to the last time he remembered going after her on those cliffs.

King Marcus was furious for his wife's public outburst. He was angered more when she ran from his arms the minute they left the hall. He went out into the dark night seeing her hair glistening in the moonlight as she stood watching the sea.

"Woman, what in the heavens has possessed you. You are a queen not a mad crazy woman. I shall not stand for my wife acting like that," Marcus approached his wife grabbing her arms standing in front of her. She looked up at him with tear filled eyes.

"I saved thee from death. I shall not be sorry for that. My children shall not be fatherless and me the bride of that barbarian Nash," Sabrina cried looking away from him. Marcus felt his heart ache more with every drop of her tears.

"Make me understand your madness my love," Marcus moved behind her pulling her against him in a tight embrace whispering in her ear not able to stay mad at her.

"My sister heard my father planning your demise in the forest with Sir Nash. Father told Sir Nash to kill you. He planned to poison you at the banquet. Nash will try again. He swore I shall not stop him the next time," Sabrina pulled her husband's arms tighter around her not wanting to lose him.

"Your father wants me out the way so he can wage war at anytime he fills fit to," Marcus felt his wife trembling in his arms. "I shall take care of Sir Nash. Do not fear my love I shall not leave you. After I make sure you are safe in our chambers. I shall send for Sir Glen and Sir Dave to reveal our troubles. I swear on my honor and life your father will not take me from you," Marcus hugged her closely finally understanding her outburst. "I'm sorry my love. I'm touched that you truly love me. I was under the illusion you only truly loved Sir Glen."

"I love you both. You claimed a piece of my heart from the moment you spared Sir Glen's life and treated me with kindness. Over the years, I've grown to love you more. I shall not let my father harm you my love, I promise thee on my life," Sabrina stared into her husband's gentle caring eyes.

"You are the only one that can harm me. I'm powerless against you. I'm only invincible with you by my side," Marcus leaned down kissing her softly. "I love you more than my life."

Sabrina kissed him overcome with emotion. She loved her husband dearly but she also loved Sir Glen in her own special way that Marcus would never understand. King Marcus picked up his wife carrying her back to the castle thinking of ways to make King Vincent pay dearly.

"Taker, are you ok?" her voice broke him from his thoughts as he looked down into her eyes.

"Yes, just remembering the past," Undertaker looked out at the sea. "You promised to never let harm come to me on this spot."

"You promised to never leave me," Sabrina smiled at him as he embraced her.

"You really were torn between Glen and me," Taker loved the feel of her warm body against his.

"Yes, I loved you both," she frowned.

"I know your love was stronger for Glen," Taker kissed her cheek.

"I feel a great sadness something happened tragic after that night maybe the next night I'm not sure," Sabrina caressed his arms.

"Sabrina, don't force the memories. They will come when the time is right," Taker sighed deeply. "You should go check on Kane."

"Why do you think he ran like that?"

"I have no clue, baby girl," Taker felt her relax in his arms. "You trust me completely don't you?"

"Yes, I know you would never harm me or do anything against my wishes."

"If we don't get away from this spot I might do something you're not going to like," Taker whispered in her ear.

"What?"

"Kiss you," Taker softly said caressing her cheek.

"I wish I could give you what you wanted but I'm afraid what would happen," she blushed.

"Afraid of what?" Taker searched her eyes.

"I was torn between two loves in past. I don't think I could handle it in this lifetime."

"I can understand that. I'll try my best to control my desires," Taker smiled taking her hand squeezing it tightly. "Come on let's go find my brother."

Sabrina followed Undertaker wishing she could find the last pieces of the mystery of their past.


	17. Chapter 17

Ch 17

Kane heard the banging on the door. He laid on the bed trying to ignore it not wanting to talk to anyone. He heard the door slowly open and felt someone sit on his bed. He didn't want to open his eyes and he didn't need to the minute he felt her touch on his arm he knew it was Sabrina.

"Hey you feel like some company," she softly said hoping he wouldn't push her away.

"Not right now. Please leave me alone," Kane didn't open his eyes he didn't want to see the disappointment in her eyes.

"Ok Kane, I'm sorry I bothered you," Sabrina slowly stood up going towards the door.

"Wait Sabrina," Kane opened his eyes sitting up. "I'm sorry I don't want to hurt your feelings."

"You are hurting me by running away and hiding," Sabrina stared into his eyes going towards him. "What freaked you out about the sword?"

"I don't know the feeling I got. The damn thing is evil," Kane ran his fingers through his hair. "Or I did something evil with it. I don't know it's all so blurry. I just feel like I hurt you with it."

"What?" Sabrina sat down next to him touching his hands.

"I think the bad feeling I get is because I did something to you with that sword," Kane sighed seeing the confusion in her eyes.

"Kane, listen to me it's the past. We have to find out what happened so it doesn't repeat itself. There is a reason we have all come here again together," Sabrina pleaded with him.

"Damn it Sabrina, I don't want to remember," Kane didn't mean to yell at her. "I had enough I'm going home first thing tomorrow."

"You can't just walk out like that," Sabrina stared deep into his eyes.

"Watch me," Kane knew he was hurting her but he couldn't help it. Sabrina sat quietly watching him get off the bed and start packing.

"I can't believe this. We find one another again and now you're leaving me," Sabrina was trying hard not to cry. "Kane, you can't be that cold."

"I'm a monster. I can be as cold as I like," his words made her heart almost break.

"I'm tired of hearing it about the monster shit. You're using it as an excuse to leave me," Sabrina went towards the door. "If you want leave, go ahead. I'll figure the secrets out without you. Go be the monster you love so much because you obviously don't love me." Sabrina ran out the room slamming the door. Kane threw his head back not believing he had hurt her. He threw his clothes to the floor going to the door to go after her coming face to face with Undertaker.

"What the hell did you do to her now?" Taker stared at his little brother.

"I told her I'm going home," Kane didn't break the stare.

"You mean you're running," Taker paused for a minute listening to the crying of Sabrina from her room. "You like hearing that?"

"It's ripping my heart out," Kane sighed not wanting to cause her pain.

"What are you afraid of?" Taker felt his brother's overpowering fear.

"I think I did something terrible to her in the past," Kane said watching Taker's eyes fill with emotions.

"You felt it when you touched the sword," Taker said remembering his fear of that sword. "That sword gave me the creeps too. We have to find out why. You'll never have peace if you leave now."

"I guess you're right," Kane looked over at Sabrina's door. "I'm staying away from her till I know what I did."

"Are you an idiot?" Taker blurted his thoughts out. "You're going to punish her for the past. She needs you now."

"I have to think about all of this. I'll be back," Kane brushed passed his brother.

"You better be or I'm going to hunt you down," Taker smirked knowing Kane would come back to Sabrina.

* * *

Sabrina sat near the window trying to stop her tears from falling. She was torn apart by Kane deciding he was leaving her. She thought she hadn't gotten through to him and he loved her but she guessed she was wrong. If he loved me, he wouldn't be leaving or he would have at least asked me to go with him, Sabrina thought seeing movement below.

She looked down seeing Kane. Her heart slowly painfully ached watching him pace in a circle. Sabrina was happy to see he was still there. She put her fingers against the glass silently pushing the window open. She rested on her chin on her hand watching him kick some of the stones cursing.

"What in the hell is wrong with me?" Kane's voice echoed. Sabrina realized he was regretting what had happened between them a few minutes ago. She noticed the way his body tensed as he continued pacing. He was tormenting himself and she couldn't bear to watch it.

"Why am I afraid of a stupid sword?" Kane kept talking to himself as Sabrina thought what to do. When he started cursing again, she shut the window deciding to go try to talk to him. She figured the worst he could do is tell her to go away.

Sabrina quietly went into the courtyard seeing Kane sitting on one of the benches his head in his hands. Kane was lost in his thoughts not hearing her approaching. Sabrina slowly ran her fingers through his hair.

"How can you stand to be around me?" Kane softly said not looking up at her. Sabrina ran her fingers under his chin gently making him look at her.

"Because I love you," she said with tears in her eyes.

"How can you love someone like me? All I do is hurt you by either pushing you away or running away," Kane sighed lightly caressing her hand.

"Kane, I know you're afraid," Sabrina stared into his eyes. "I'm afraid too but if we stay together we will get through this I know it. Do you realize what a gift we have been given? We have found one another again, our love survived the ages. Do you really want to throw that away?"

"No, I don't," Kane pulled her onto his lap wanting to feel her near. "I love you so much it scares me. The feeling is so overwhelming."

"I love you too with all my heart and soul. I need you Kane. Please don't go back to the States yet," Sabrina caressed his face. "I promise you after we solve the mystery here I will go back with you. Just please don't leave me here." The tears running down her cheeks made his heart ache like never before.

"I'm sorry Sabrina for earlier. I swear I won't leave you," Kane wiped her tears away.

"Thank you Kane," she nestled against his chest.

"You really will give all this up to come back to the States with me?" Kane ran his fingers along her back.

"Yes, I just want to be with you. We can always come back to this place when we want to feel its magic," Sabrina smiled.

"Sabrina, do you feel like something terrible happened here?" Kane had to ask her to see if she was feeling the same thing as him.

"Yes, I feel it more and more as the memories come back," she cuddled closer to him.

"Do you think I hurt you in our past life?" Kane felt her tense slightly in his arms.

"Kane, no I don't believe you did anything to harm me," Sabrina looked up into his eyes.

Kane leaned close kissing her softly. The warmth of his kiss set her heart at ease as she relaxed in his arms loving his kisses.

"Hey you two, save the smooching for later its dinner time," Batista interrupted them.

"Maybe we are not hungry," Kane stared at Batista as Sabrina started to laugh.

"Really what if I told you the cook made your favorite baked ham," Batista smiled as Kane's stomach started to growl. "Sounds like you're hungry."

"Come on sweetie, let's have dinner than we will spend some time alone" Sabrina stood up taking Kane's hand.

"Sounds like you're going to have some fun tonight boy," Batista patted Kane's back as he passed them.

"Jealous?" Kane commented back with a smile.

"No, I think I might have some fun tonight top," Batista blushed slightly.

"Really? With who?" Sabrina asked as they entered the dining hall. She got her answer when she saw Stephanie look up immediately when Batista walked in giving him a big smile. "Steph, where's Rob?"

"He had to fly back home his grandmother wasn't feeling well," Stephanie said not seeming upset about her boyfriend taking off suddenly. "I'll see him when we get back home."

"Sorry he had to leave," Sabrina said sitting down as Undertaker and Randy joined them.

"Where have you boys been?" Stephanie asked as Randy smiled.

"We went exploring the dungeons," Undertaker sat down. "Are they going to be restored too?"

"No, that will all become storage," Sabrina rested her hand on Kane's arm. "Find anything interesting down there? That is one part of the castle I don't want to explore."

"Nothing, just a dark eerie place," Randy commented as Taker nodded in agreement.

"What is eerie?" Shane came in the room.

"The dungeons," Randy answered him.

"Cool, I want to check it out tomorrow," Shane started to eat right away. "What do you think Dad will say when he sees this place?"

"That it's a waste of money," Sabrina laughed.

"Maybe he'll surprise us all and love it here," Stephanie commented trying not to look at Batista.

"We will have to wait and see," Sabrina hoped her father would like the castle but she had a feeling he wouldn't.


	18. Chapter 18

CH 18

After dinner, everyone went their separate ways except for Kane and Sabrina. Sabrina wanted to go upstairs a lay down feeling tired from the day. Kane decided to accompany her. When they got to her room, Kane felt his heart racing. She opened the door motioning for him to come in.

"Make yourself comfortable and put on anything you like I'll be right back," Sabrina kissed his cheek handing him the remote for the TV. Kane looked around for a minute not sure what to do. He slowly went to her bed sitting down taking his shoes off before stretching out. He flipped through the channels till he found the movie the Bourne Identity starting. When he heard the bathroom door open, he got even more nervous. His heart went wild when he saw Sabrina dressed in a red short night shirt.

"Wow, you look amazing," he said as she smiled.

"Thank you," she laid down next to him resting her head on his chest. Sabrina was very nervous too as she cuddled close to him feeling butterflies in her stomach.

"Comfortable," he whispered running his fingers along her back.

"Yes, I hope you're not planning on going anywhere tonight," she softly said hoping he was going to spend the night with her.

"I think I'm staying here all night. There is only one problem we have to deal with," he kissed her forehead as she looked up at him.

"What?" she asked.

"We have to keep our desires under control. I can not make love to you till we find out why I keep having these awful feelings that I harmed you. I want everything to feel right when I make love to you," Kane caressed her face.

"Kane, I understand and I don't want to rush things," Sabrina ran her fingers through his hair. "I just want to spend the night in your arms."

"Darling, I'm here and I'll be holding you till the sun rises," Kane smiled kissing her softly. She rested her head against his chest. His soft caress on her back felt good as she slowly fell asleep. Kane lay awake watching her not able to shake the feelings of dread coursing through his body. He could feel something wicked was about to happen he just didn't know what and he was powerless to stop it.

* * *

Stephanie was sitting in the garden thinking about her desire for Batista. Every moment she closed her eyes, she saw his handsome face. She thought she loved Rob but now she wasn't sure. Her connection to Batista was mind blowing. Stephanie heard a rustling coming from nearby. She decided to investigate quietly walking towards it till she saw something gleam in the moonlight through the bushes. She pushed some branches aside seeing the man who had been haunting her thoughts all day. Batista was shirtless swinging his sword around like he was in a trance. Stephanie's desire for him went crazy as she watched him slice the night air like it was opponent. God he looks so damn sexy, Stephanie thought as he stopped for a minute stretching his muscular arms making her want him even more. She moved a little closer accidentally breaking a branch, Batista immediately turned in her direction.

"Who is there?" Batista looked towards the bush. "Come on out I won't bite." Stephanie slowly came around the bush as his eyes filled with surprise.

"Steph, why are you spying on me?" Batista gave her a big smile.

"I wasn't spying I heard a noise and went to see what it was. What are you doing out here?" Stephanie took a deep breathe trying to calm herself.

"I was just having some fun. I was trying to tire myself out so I can fall asleep," Batista said nearing her. "What are you up to?"

"I decided to take a walk before bed," she stuttered as he reached out running his fingers through her brown hair.

"Do I make you nervous Steph?" Batista stared down into her eyes.

"No, why would you think that," she looked away from him. Batista smiled broadly leaning down claiming her lips with his. She fought him at first then kissed him back.

"Does that make you nervous?" Batista whispered against her lips.

"Yes," she softly said.

"Sorry Steph, but I can't resist doing it," Batista kissed her again wrapping his arms around her. Stephanie couldn't believe how amazing his kiss and touch felt. She ran her fingers along his bare chest.

"I don't want you to resist," she broke their kiss staring up into his eyes. "I want to spend the night with you Batista."

"Are you sure? What about Rob?" he leaned down kissing her neck driving her even crazier.

"Yes, take me to your room now," she firmly said.

"Your wish is my command beautiful," Batista picked her up carrying her back towards the castle looking forward to spending the night making love to her.

* * *

The next morning Undertaker kept staring at Batista humming happily eating his pancakes.

"What has got you so cheery this morning," Taker asked as Batista looked at him shrugging his shoulders.

"I guess the weather. It is a beautiful day," Batista smiled.

"The weather? Try again boy? You had some fun with Stephanie last night, didn't you?" Taker smiled.

"A gentleman never tells," Batista winked at Taker as Stephanie came into the room. She felt the two men stare at her.

"What?" she said.

"You sure have a radiant glow this morning," Taker teased her as she stared at him.

"Thanks I think," she sat down at the table next to Batista smiling at him.

"Aw, you two look so cute together," Taker kept teasing them.

"Hey we aren't together," Batista pointed at Taker.

"Yes, we are," Stephanie said surprising Batista by grabbing his arm. "I'm getting rid of Rob when we go back home."

"You are?" Batista couldn't help smiling.

"Yes, unless you don't want me," Stephanie gave him a pouting look.

"I want you darling in every way imaginable," Batista put his arm around her kissing her forehead.

"You want Stephanie," Randy laughed coming into the room. "Man, you're asking for trouble."

"Just shut up Randy," Stephanie snapped at him.

"I'm just joking," Randy put up his hands sitting down next to Taker. Taker's eyes were suddenly drawn to Sabrina entering the room with Kane close behind.

"What is going on in here?" Sabrina asked looking at Stephanie cuddling with Batista.

"More rekindled love, Batista and Stephanie are now a couple," Taker smiled.

"What about Rob?" Kane asked.

"I'll deal with him when we get home," Stephanie smiled at all of them.

"I'm happy for you Steph," Sabrina said sitting down.

"Looks like you two also worked out your problems," Taker met Kane's eyes.

"Yes, we did. I'm staying here till Sabrina decides she wants to go back with me to the States. Of course we are staying here till we figure out exactly what happened here," Kane said firmly.

"I'm glad you stopped being stubborn and realized what a good woman she is," Taker smiled at his little brother.

"She is a wonderful woman," Kane kissed Sabrina's forehead making her blush.

"I hope all the happiness in the room last but I have feeling once Vince arrives it will be put to a big test," Taker said as Batista nodded in agreement.

"That reminds we need to start getting ready for the banquet," Sabrina didn't want to dwell on her father coming. Stephanie right away started giving her ideas. Undertaker, Kane, and Sabrina half listened as they all looked at one another knowing this banquet was going to a night they would all never forget hopefully unlocking the last keys to the past.


	19. Chapter 19

Ch 19

The next days passed quickly as they all prepared for the banquet. None of them remembered more of the past. Sabrina and Kane spent the time trying to come up with any clue that would lead to unlocking the final secret of their past. Undertaker, Randy, and Shane spent their days exploring the castle and the forests hoping to trigger more memories. Batista and Stephanie spent their time also exploring the forest going to their secret spot for hours.

Sabrina woke up early the day of her parents' arrival to take care of some last minute things. She was talking to the cooks when she heard the ringing of the door bell. Sabrina quickly rushed to the door thinking it was her parents arriving early. She threw open the door smiling till she saw the tall menacing man on the other side.

"Nash," she slowly said his name.

"I'm glad you know me that must mean I'm at the right place," he smiled at her. "Who are you little lady?"

"Sabrina McMahon," she stuttered as he put his hand out to her.

"I'm Kevin Nash, nice to meet you," he shook her hand holding it for a minute staring into her eyes. "We have definitely met before I just don't know where. You seem so familiar."

"Maybe we have," she tried to stay calm as she motioned for him to come in.

"I guess I'm early. I got separated from Vince and the others at the hotel decided to head straight here. I hope you don't mind," he kept smiling at her making her get eerie chills.

"That's ok. I guess you already checked in at the hotel in town?" Sabrina showed him to the hall.

"Yes, I hear it's your hotel. It's a really nice place," he sat down in a chair.

"Thank you. Breakfast will be served …."

"Sabrina, there you are I was worried about you. I felt like you were in trouble," Kane came rushing through the door interrupting her not noticing Nash. Kane hugged her close feeling her tremble.

"Hey Kane," Kevin said making Kane turn in his direction.

"Hi, sorry didn't see you," Kane understood while Sabrina was upset.

"You two a couple?" Kevin pointed to them.

"Yes, she is my girlfriend," Kane held onto to Sabrina knowing she was afraid.

"Then I definitely will not be making any moves on you pretty lady," Kevin smiled at her.

"I'm going to check on breakfast," Sabrina pushed away from Kane going to the kitchen.

"I didn't mean to startle her," Nash nodded after her. "This place is amazing and it feels so comfy like I've been here before."

"Yeah, I know the feeling," Kane stared at Nash trying to see him in the present not the past.

"Good morning fellows," Batista walked in with a broad smile. "How was your trip Nash?"

"It was ok," Nash started talking to Batista.

"I'll be right back I'm going to help Sabrina," Kane excused himself rushing to the kitchen finding only the cook. "Where is Sabrina?" One of the cooks pointed to the pantry room. He went towards the room hearing her lightly sobbing finding her on the floor leaning against the wall crying.

"Sweetheart, its ok he isn't going to hurt you. He doesn't even remember the past," Kane pulled her up into his arms holding her tightly.

"I know but it's those bone chilling feelings I get when I'm around him," Sabrina felt safe with Kane wanting to stay in his arms and not return to breakfast. She felt Kane's heart racing under her cheek. "Kane, are you ok?"

"I got scared I woke up with the feeling like you needed me. I got even more worried when you weren't in bed," Kane caressed her face feeling better as every moment passed.

"I'm sorry I had to get up early to make sure everything was in order. I wanted to let you sleep in," Sabrina kissed his cheek.

"Next time wake me up and let me make that choice," Kane smiled at her. "As for Nash, don't worry about him. If he scares you just rush into my arms."

"I will I promise. Can you hold me like this all day?" Sabrina looked up into his eyes.

"Sure, but it would be nicer to hold you in bed," Kane whispered in her ear.

"Let's go back to bed after breakfast," Sabrina surprised him with a kiss.

"Let's skip breakfast," Kane picked her up against him carrying her out another door to the stairs leading to their bedroom.

* * *

Undertaker didn't feel right when he woke up something was nagging him. He showered thinking the whole time about what was wrong with him. He was going to talk to Sabrina about his feelings till he heard her laughter mixed with Kane's coming from her room. Taker headed downstairs not wanting to disturb them. He stopped right outside the doors to the hall listening to the voices inside. The feeling was getting worse as he slowly pushed the doors open. He eyes instantly went to Kevin Nash sitting talking to Batista. Undertaker felt his pulse quicken as Nash stared at him. The two men stared one another down ignoring Batista asking them what was wrong. Suddenly Nash broke the stare resting his head in his hands for a minute. He slowly raised his head revealing a sinister smile staring directly at Undertaker.

"King Marcus, so we meet again," Nash said as Taker came forward resting his hands on the table.

"I see you remember the past," Taker said as Nash leaned back in his chair laughing.

"I remember trying to poison your ass and take your pretty wife," Nash looked towards the door. "Your pretty wife looks exactly like Sabrina McMahon."

"You better stay away from her. I will not let you harm her," Taker tensed up as Batista stood up.

"Did I say anything about bothering her?" Nash wickedly smiled. "I'm just going to relax and have a good time waiting for King I mean Vince to join us."

"Nash, don't try …." Taker stopped mid sentence when Nash suddenly shook violently falling out of his chair.

"What the hell. Nash you ok?" Batista rushed to his side helping Nash up.

"Yeah I think so," Nash sat back in the chair looking at Undertaker. "Hey Taker, what's up?"

"Don't you remember just talking to me?" Taker felt a fear grip his soul.

"Last thing I remember is discussing football with Batista," Nash rubbed his forehead.

"What is going on here?" Batista was getting scared as Taker motioned for him to calm down.

"I don't know but I'm damn well going to find out," Taker rushed out the room heading up the stairs to talk to Kane and Sabrina when suddenly a strong icy wind came down the stairs.

"Run to her King Marcus while you can because soon she will be mine once again," the voice of Sir Nash echoed in the stairway making Undertaker freeze to the spot. The wicked laughter echoed as the coldness went away. Taker leaned against the stair wall wondering what Kevin Nash coming into this castle had awakened and how would they deal with it.


	20. Chapter 20

Ch 20

Sabrina lay in Kane's arms suddenly feeling a cold icy breeze on her neck making her shiver. "Kane, I thought you shut the windows," Sabrina cuddled closer to him.

"All the windows are shut," Kane opened his one eye checking the windows. "Are you cold?"

"Just my neck," Sabrina felt silly saying that. Kane turned on his side softly kissing her neck making a strong wind fill the room almost blowing the covers off of them.

"Sabrina I'm waiting for you to come back to me," the eerie deep voice echoed through the room terrifying Sabrina as Kane held her close not sure what was going on. The wind suddenly died down as a knock came from the door.

"Who is it?" Kane yelled out as Sabrina kept trembling against him.

"Its me Kane, I need to talk to you and Sabrina," Undertaker's voice bellowed through the door.

"Hold on, I'll be right there," Kane yelled. He slowly let Sabrina go watching her look around with fear filled eyes. Kane couldn't resist wrapping his arms around her again hoping to stop her trembling.

"Kane, I'm ok and your brother is waiting," Sabrina whispered loving the safety of his arms trying not to think about what just happened.

"I'll get rid of him quickly," Kane whispered in her ear before letting her go. Sabrina turned to smile at him as he opened the door.

Her smile turned to a frown when she saw Undertaker looking pale and upset.

"Taker, what's wrong?" Kane could sense his brother was afraid of something.

"Did you two know Kevin Nash is here?" Taker asked as he entered the room.

"Yes, he came early this morning," Sabrina felt a chill run through her body just thinking of Nash.

"I think his presence has awakened an evil in this castle," Taker stared at them.

"I believe it. Something weird just happened here a few minutes ago," Kane filled Undertaker in on what happened as Sabrina looked around feeling like they were not alone.

"On the stairs on the way here same thing happened to me. Whatever it was it possessed Nash for a few minutes because he was calling me King Marcus," Undertaker glanced over a Sabrina watching her tremble in fear. "Sabrina, you're safe. Kane and I will make sure of that."

"It's going to get worse when my dad shows up," Sabrina tried to stay strong as she felt the eerie cold breeze again. "Sir Nash is here again. I can feel him."

"Queen Sabrina, you have escaped me for now but soon I shall have you again. You know you belong to me," the wicked voice echoed from behind her making Kane pull Sabrina close as Undertaker looked around the room. "You two can not protect her from me. You couldn't save her the last time and you won't save her this time. Destiny shall make her mine again."

"Leave her the hell alone," Kane yelled into the air as the laughter got louder.

"Sir Glen always so protective. I'm going to enjoy facing you again," the voice started to fade. "You have been warned King Marcus and Sir Glen soon I shall be flesh again and I will destroy both of you." The curtains blew wildly for a moment then suddenly died down. The only sound was Sabrina's weeping. Undertaker and Kane felt their hearts racing not knowing what to do, how could they fight something they couldn't see only hear.

"When my father comes, the spirit of Sir Nash will enter the body of Kevin and will be able to stay there," Sabrina whispered against Kane's chest. "Unlike our spirits his spirit has been trapped here and he can only be set free by entering Kevin's body. The only catch is he can not leave the castle grounds till he fulfills something he couldn't do in the past."

"How do you know that?" Undertaker stared at her in disbelief. "What does he have to fulfill?

"I don't know how I just know. I wish I knew what he had to do. Its not clear damn it why can't it just all come back to me," Sabrina was getting more and more upset trying to reason out what was going on.

"Sweetheart, calm down," Kane ran his fingers through her hair. "Let's go find the others and see if we can unlock anymore of the past."

"That is a good idea," Taker touched Sabrina's shoulder lightly. "There is always strength in numbers. We have to make sure you are never alone." She nodded in agreement holding onto Kane's hand tightly. Sabrina could feel in her heart that by the end of the night Sir Nash would be back in the flesh up to his old games.

* * *

Kane kept a close eye on Sabrina through the morning as they hung around with the others in the garden. He could tell she was still upset about what had happened earlier even though she was trying to hide her fears. She was sitting on his lap listening to him and Undertaker talk about their schedule when they got back to the States. Sabrina looked over at Batista and Stephanie cuddling on one of the benches lost in their own world. She was happy to see Stephanie so happy. Shane and Randy were busy going over some drawings that had been made showing what the castle would look like completely restored with all the walls and surroundings buildings done. Sabrina could see the passion in Shane's eyes as he talked to Randy. He truly loved this castle as much as she did. Maybe I'll let him take over the renovations when I return to the States with Kane, Sabrina thought as she leaned back against Kane. Kane kissed her forehead continuing his conversation with Undertaker.

"Hey doesn't anyone answer a door around here?" Vince's voice came from behind them as Sabrina turned smiling jumping off Kane's lap to greet her parents.

"You guys are three hours early," Sabrina hugged her dad then her mom.

"We've missed you so much," Linda held onto her oldest daughter tightly. Sabrina felt something was wrong with her mom when she looked down at her she could tell Linda had been crying.

"Are you ok?" Sabrina whispered as Vince was hugging Stephanie and Shane.

"Yes, your dad and I just are going through a rough time nothing for you to worry about," Linda gave her a smile going to greet her other children. Shane glanced at Sabrina letting her know he sensed something was wrong too.

"This place is incredible feels almost like home," Vince looked around at the castle feeling very comfortable for reasons he didn't understand. "Batista, Kane, Undertaker, Randy, its good to see all of you. Come on Sabrina I want you to meet the other wrestlers I brought with me." Vince took his daughter's hand pulling her into the castle towards the main hall. Sabrina was starting to feel overwhelmed when she saw the three big men still outside unloading the cars.

"Sabrina, I would like you to meet William Regal, Kurt Angle, and Chris Jericho," Vince pointed to each man as they nodded hello.

"It's nice to meet all of you. I'm sorry you all had to stay at the hotel but I hope to make it up to all of you at the banquet we have planned for tomorrow night," Sabrina smiled as she heard footsteps behind them turning to see Kevin. He met her eyes for a moment putting her at ease as she realized he was still himself Sir Nash's spirit hadn't entered him.

"It's about time you boys got here," Kevin said looking at all of them. "You guys are going to enjoy this place it kicks ass. There are hidden passages and the dungeons are creepy as hell."

"You went to the dungeons?" Sabrina asked him getting chills remembering how much Sir Nash loved spending hours in the dungeons watching people suffer.

"Yeah, I was curious I hope it's alright that I've been exploring," Kevin smiled at her.

"Yes, its fine," Sabrina looked away from him happy to see Kane coming. Everyone said hello to him as he headed directly to Sabrina. Kane knew she needed him and he didn't care who was around to see his love for her. He embraced her in his arms as Vince's and Linda's faces filled with surprise.

"Do you have something to tell us Sabrina?" Vince asked for both them as Sabrina turned in Kane's arms to face them.

"I'm dating Kane," Sabrina stared at her parents as Vince shook his head for a minute.

"That's a surprise. Did this just happen?" Vince could see Kane and Sabrina weren't just dating they were in love. He could tell from the look in their eyes.

"Dad, I will explain everything later. Kane and I are meant to be together. We have just found one another again after a long time of being apart," Sabrina caressed Kane's arm as Vince didn't know what to say or do.

"Oh Sabrina, you found your lost love," Linda was filled with excitement for her daughter.

"Yes, she did and she isn't going to lose me again," Kane spoke holding Sabrina tightly.

"Ok I'm really missing something here. Sabrina, I don't remember you ever meeting Kane before," Vince was trying to remember them meeting when he saw Stephanie come out holding Batista's hand. "Now I'm really confused. Steph, I thought you were dating Rob."

"Daddy, I think after you're settled we will tell you everything," Stephanie held Batista's hand tighter.

"That sounds good," Vince looked again at the two couples not sure what to think. All he cared about was that his daughters were happy.

"Come on I'll show you all around," Sabrina took Kane's hand motioning for the rest of them to follow. Sabrina started the tour feeling relaxed realizing maybe she was wrong about her father's presence awaking even more evil in the castle.


	21. Chapter 21

Ch 21

The skies were starting to darken as they all started to fill the dining room for dinner. Sabrina was about to sit down when she noticed her mom was missing.

"Dad, where is mom?" Sabrina asked as Stephanie and Shane realized Linda wasn't around.

"She said she wanted to see something then she would join us," Vince didn't seem worried as he went back to talking to the others.

"I'll go look for her," Sabrina pushed her chair back as Kane grabbed her wrist.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Kane looked up at her putting his napkin to the side.

"No, I'll be right back," she kissed his cheek. Kane didn't like letting her go on her own but he respected her wishes watching her leave the room.

Sabrina went upstairs to her parents' room finding it empty. She was about to go look downstairs when she heard a noise coming from the stairwell that lead to one of the towers. She slowly went towards it wondering if her mom had gone exploring. Sabrina slowly stepped on the first step feeling a wave of nervousness rush through her. She was getting scared but she didn't know why. She listened to the click of her heels as she went up the stairs. She felt the warm night air coming through an open door half way up the tower leading to a walkway around the castle. Sabrina took a deep breathe going through the door. Her heart stopped when she saw Kevin Nash leaning on the wall looking up at the stars.

"Don't be afraid I won't hurt you," he said without looking at her. "Something drew me up here I hope you don't mind."

"I don't mind. I'm looking for my mom have you seen her?" Sabrina wrapped her arms around herself keeping her distance from him.

"No, I haven't sorry," Kevin kept staring at the sky never looking at her.

"Dinner is about to be served. You should head back downstairs," Sabrina said backing up towards the door.

"I will in a minute. I can't leave yet it's not time," Kevin said very quietly as his body tensed up.

"What are you waiting for?" Sabrina was afraid to ask. As the words left her lips, a powerful wind came from the tower blowing right through her. She watched in horror as Kevin turned to face her letting the wind blow his hair wildly.

"I'm waiting for him," Nash said in a trance as the wind whipped around him.

"Kevin, no don't give in to him. Fight him don't let him take control," Sabrina yelled going near him staring into his eyes. In that instant she knew it was too late, she watched in fearful silence as Kevin closed his eyes and his body violently shook. She tried to step back as his strong hands caught her arms holding her. His body stopped shaking as he opened his brown eyes making Sabrina almost faint seeing the familiar evil stare. She struggled to break free.

"Still as feisty as ever I love that," he smiled at her tightening his grip.

"Let me go Kevin now," Sabrina get trying to break his hold.

"Kevin?" he started to wickedly laugh. "I guess you can call me that. Hell honey you can call me anything you like but I prefer Nash."

"No," Sabrina started to cry knowing Sir Nash was back in the flesh.

"That's right beautiful I'm back. It feels good to be back in a body and be able to feel the softness of your body again," Nash pulled her close against his body. "Oh my darling queen how I have missed you. I don't know how you managed to free your spirit from this castle and be reborn again but all that doesn't matter right now. You will be mine again once I free us of the meddlers who want to take you away from me."

"I will never be yours," Sabrina broke one hand free pounding on his hard chest.

"You haven't changed," he wickedly laughed. "History is repeating itself at this moment."

Sabrina listened to his laugh immediately letting the memory of the past take her over.

Queen Sabrina had received a message to meet her husband on the walkway before dinner started. She was surprised by his request but went anyway. When she went to the walkway, she found only a few archers patrolling the castle walls looking for intruders and enemies. She was about to go back to her chambers when she heard a wicked laugh coming from the shadows. She looked to the darkness seeing Sir Nash watching her with evil cold eyes.

"Your king beckons you run to him," Nash approached her flinging his black cloak over his shoulders. Sabrina tried to run from him as he grabbed her arms. "Don't leave so soon my fair queen. We have much to discuss."

"I shall not discuss anything with you," Sabrina pulled away from him as he squeezed her arms tighter.

"I beg to differ. I shall marry you after your husband's demise." Nash let her one arm go running his cold fingers along her cheek. "You shall give me a son and the rights to a kingdom of my own."

"I will not let you harm my husband. I will kill myself before I become your wife," Sabrina dug her fingers into his chest as he laughed.

"It will be my pleasure taming you. You will learn to respect me even if I do it through fear. Cross me and I will not only take your husband from you but I will take your children too," Nash stared deep into her eyes.

"You shall not touch my children," Sabrina yelled at him.

"Release her now," the deep voice startled Nash for a moment as he looked up to see Sir Glen approaching with his sword drawn. Nash quickly let Sabrina go pushing her at Sir Glen.

"I want no trouble Sir Glen. I shall be on my way," Nash smiled at Sabrina. "Enjoy your husband my queen for tonight shall be his last. Sir Glen, if you interfere again with my plans you will suffer a painful long death." Nash pulled his cloak around him staring at Glen.

"I have no fear of you," Sir Glen wrapped his arm around Sabrina's waist pulling her close. "I shall risk my life to protect my queen."

"And what of your King," Nash went towards the door. "Shall you die for him or let him die so you can claim his wife?"

"My duty is to protect my king," Sir Glen stared down a man he hated more as every second passed.

"So be it. I shall see you both at the banquet. Do not forget what I said my queen," Nash bowed his head disappearing into the tower as Sabrina collapsed in Glen's arms crying hysterically afraid of what would happen to her husband and Sir Glen.

Nash's cold fingers running along her neck brought her back to the present. Sabrina pushed him away wanting to scream and cry at the same time. She stared at Nash hearing heavy footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Looks like we have company," Nash smiled holding onto her wrist as Kane appeared.

"What the hell are you doing? Let her go," Kane was filled with anger lunging towards Nash.

"See my dear history is repeating," Nash whispered in her ear before pushing her into Kane.

"I'm finished with her for now. You may have her. I'm starved is dinner served?" Nash asked acting like nothing was wrong.

"Sabrina, did he hurt you?" Kane looked down into her tear filled eyes as she shook her head no.

"Please get rid of him," she whispered not wanting to look at Nash anymore.

"Everyone calm down I'm leaving," Nash started towards the door. "I'll see you two later." Sabrina listened to his footsteps going down the stairs as she tried not to collapse in Kane's arms.

"Sabrina, talk to me. What happened here?" Kane felt her trembling.

"Sir Nash is back. That was him. The past is repeating. It was you that saved me last time when Nash was harassing me here. Close your eyes Kane try to remember," she softly spoke as Kane closed his eyes seeing his confrontation with Nash in the past. He opened his eyes understanding all her fears.

"Sabrina, I swear nothing is going to happen to you or Taker," Kane kissed her softly trying to clam his own nerves.

"We have to change what happens at the banquet. I can feel it all happened during it. I just don't know what happened," Sabrina rested her head against his chest. "Please take me to Undertaker."

"Come on sweetheart, are you sure you're up to dining with Nash?" Kane helped her down the stairs.

"I'm not going to let him win," Sabrina knew she had to stop being afraid and play whatever games Nash had in mind if she was going to stop the past form happening again.

When Kane took her into the dining hall, she met Nash's eyes right away. He sat back in his chair smiling at her.

I'm not afraid of you, I will not let you win, Sabrina thought as she stayed locked on his eyes as she sat down.

"I don't want you to be afraid of me", his voice filled her head as she stared at him disbelief. "Surprise my dear I can hear your thoughts. You can also hear mine if I let you like now."

"You bastard," she thought.

"So mean like always," his voice echoed in her mind. "Sabrina, we are more connected than you could ever imagine. I could tell you why but I'm not in the mood to give you a key to the past that could possibly destroy me."

"Tell me damn you," Sabrina kept silently talking to Nash as Kane filled in Undertaker on what happened.

"No, I'm tired of this. I have someone else to tend to now my dear," Nash winked at her as his voice left her mind. She watched as he tapped Vince on the arm starting a conversation with him. Sabrina looked down confused as she tried to figure out what Nash meant. Her thoughts were suddenly broken by her mother screaming from somewhere in the castle.


	22. Chapter 22

CH 22

During the time Sabrina was dealing with Nash, Linda was wandering the halls of the castle remembering things from her past especially the time with her children there. She spent so many hours with her children watching them grow till they all became young adults. Her husband King Vincent never had time for their children unless it was for his own good. She cringed thinking of the time Shane was old enough to begin his training to become a knight. Vince pushed Shane so hard that Shane lost the desire to be a king like his father. Stephanie on the other hand loved the thought of having power. She loved it since she was a little girl bossing the servants around. Linda sighed thinking how different Sabrina was from her siblings even in the past. They always shared a strong bond. Sabrina always talked openly to her mother about anything. Linda was thinking back to the night Sabrina interrupted the King's banquet to save Marcus. She was so proud of her daughter at the moment for standing up to her father and protecting her family. Linda stopped at a window looking out at the sea remembering seeing Sabrina and Marcus on the cliff after the ordeal of the attempted poisoning. She remembered watching them for awhile till a noise caught her attention. Linda concentrated hard willing herself to go back to the past memories.

* * *

Queen Linda felt relief when she saw Sabrina and her husband embracing on the cliff. She knew Marcus was a good man and an excellent father to her grandchildren. She felt sympathy for her daughter knowing she loved Marcus but also cared for Sir Glen. She frowned knowing it was her husband Vincent's fault that Sabrina had denied her love for Glen and married Marcus giving her father a powerful alliance that had destroyed most everything in its path. Linda agreed with Marcus that there was no one left to conquer it was time for some peace. Vincent on the other hand wanted to conquer everything in his sight. Linda sighed knowing that is why Vincent was trying to dispose of Marcus. A sudden noise startled Linda from her thoughts as she went towards it. She turned the corner seeing Sir Nash with Sir William heading down the hall suddenly stopping. Linda watched in awe as Nash felt the stones pushing on one till a passageway opened. She quickly hurried after them finding the right stone opening the door revealing a staircase lit by torchlight. She heard their footsteps higher up slowly following till she heard them stop.

"Sir Nash, Sir William, it's about time you joined us," King Vincent's voice echoed down to her as she frowned. "I believe you both know Sir Kurt and our claimed to be sorcerer Christopher." Linda quietly went up the stairs till she could see slightly into the room. She was stunned to see the room filled with bottles of different liquids and books everywhere. It looked like someone had been living there for quite sometime without her knowledge.

"I claim nothing my Lord I am a wizard," the young man spoke putting down his hood revealing his long blonde hair. Linda recognized him immediately as the man she sometimes saw in the courtyard late at night with her husband.

"We shall see," Sir Kurt spoke up making Sir Nash and Sir William grin.

"Would you like me to turn you into a rat to prove it," Christopher opened his book making Kurt shake his head no.

"On another day, why have you summoned us all here?" Nash's voice seemed filled with annoyance as he sat on a stool.

"It is apparent to me you can not accomplish the deed at hand by yourself," King Vincent stared at Nash. "At this moment, King Marcus is still breathing and your failure has caused more conflicts that must be dealt with swiftly." King Vincent got a wicked look on his face rubbing his hands together. "All of you shall help in my plan."

"I don't need their help," Nash shot back angrily.

"Indeed you do, I foresee Queen Sabrina shall be the thorn in your side so to say," Christopher said looking up for a moment from his book.

"I can handle the fair queen," Nash smiled for a moment thinking of the feeling of her warm sensual body against his.

"My daughter is not to be harmed," King Vincent said. "She is not the problem. King Marcus, Sir Glen, Sir Dave, and my lovely Queen Linda are the problems. They must be dealt with now." Queen Linda almost gasped out loud when she heard her name uttered from his lips.

"Excuse me my Lord, I understand King Marcus but why the others especially your wife," Sir William looked confused as King Vincent huffed.

"Sir Glen and Sir Dave are loyal to King Marcus. They are his most trusted men with them around Sir Nash shall never be able to dispose of King Marcus. Sir Glen will also prevent the marriage of Sabrina to Sir Nash after King Marcus's demise," King Vincent noticed how happy Nash looked at the thought of marrying Sabrina.

"Lucky bastard she is a treasure," Sir Kurt spoke as Nash smiled even more.

"Soon to be my prize," Sir Nash was glowing making Linda sick to her stomach as she tried to steady herself. She didn't want to retreat till she heard their plan.

"I still don't understand why Queen Linda," Sir William was fond of Linda he didn't understand why she was a threat to his King.

"She spoke against me this eve that is enough of a reason for her to die," Vincent showed no remorse at his words making Linda slightly tremble. "I caution you all again my children and grandchildren shall not be harmed. Harm to them will mean a long agonizing death in the dungeons. Understood?"

They all nodded yes as they waited to hear their King's plan. King Vincent told them his plan for the banquet. They all listened intently not believing the sheer evilness of it. Queen Linda was filled with terror not sure if should run or confront him on the spot. He gave them each their assignment as they all agreed eagerly. When he finished his plan and all his men agreed, Linda almost collapsed to the floor in fear for her life and the others.

"Your wish shall be done My Lord," Sir Nash bowed his head. "Come we must all rest for the morrow it will be an eventful time." The men started out making Linda push herself against the wall happy to find a wall she could hide behind.

"Christopher, you should stay behind I need the potion by the morn," King Vincent put his hand against Christopher's chest as the Christopher got a wide smile.

"My Lord your wish is already fulfilled," Christopher handed him a vial.

"Thank you," Sir Vincent stared at vial with the cloudy potion happily smiling. "Good eve my men." Sir Vincent led his men down the stairs never noticing Linda shaking behind the wall. She waited till she heard the door closed then went up the stairs looking around in stunned silence. Everything she heard kept echoing through her mind. She looked the window seeing Marcus carrying Sabrina back to the castle. She saw the sweet faces of their children her grandchildren in her mind as she shook violently. I can't let my husband do this, she thought as she sunk to the floor crying in sorrow feeling helpless to stop him. She started to scream in agony not caring if her husband heard her.


	23. Chapter 23

CH 23

Sabrina rushed through the castle with the others following the horrid sound of her mom screaming. She ran up the stairs. The screams sounded like they were coming from the walls. Sabrina was stunned when she saw the opening in the wall with the stairs behind it. She didn't think just rushed up it finding her mom in the middle of a room covered with cobwebs and dust screaming.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Sabrina kneeled near her mom.

"He is going to kill all of us and I can't stop him," Linda mumbled as Sabrina tilted her chin realizing her eyes were closed.

"Mom, come on snap out of it," Shane kneeled on her other side while Stephanie buried her face in Batista's chest afraid to watch her mom like that.

"Linda, what is wrong with you?" Vince moved in front of her.

"Stay the hell away from me," Linda's eyes shot open as she pointed at Vince. "I know exactly what you're up to. You're not fooling me."

"Mom, calm down," Sabrina said knowing her mom was still stuck in a dream or something from the faraway look in her eyes.

"Slap her that will snap her out of it," Vince coldly said.

"If you don't want to deal with this just leave. I won't let you touch her!" Shane yelled at his father as Linda trembled.

"You will not win my dear husband," Linda uttered before passing out.

"Mom!" Sabrina screamed as Shane caught their mother.

"She is ok she just fainted," Undertaker said helping Shane lay Linda down.

"Damn it I'll get a doctor here," Vince cursed walking towards the stairs to make a call. As he passed Nash they shared an evil smile. "The past is repeating." Vince said quietly to Nash brushing past him.

"What did you just say to him?" Sabrina went towards her father.

"Nothing," Vince tried to turn away as she grabbed his arm.

"Don't lie to me," Sabrina stared at her father.

"He said past repeating," Batista said holding Stephanie tighter.

"Dad, tell me why you said that. How did mom find this room?" Sabrina tried not to look at Nash obviously enjoying this moment.

"Later Sabrina, I have to get a doctor here," Vince walked away leaving Sabrina almost in a fit.

"Nash, I want you to tell me now why he said that to you. You know what happened in this room," Sabrina ignored the others staring at her as she grabbed Nash's chin making him look at her.

"You shouldn't be touching me your boyfriend might get jealous," Nash brushed her hand away looking up at Kane with a smile. "I'm going to go check on Vince. See you all later."

"Nash, don't walk away from me," Sabrina tried to go after him as Kane grabbed her around the waist almost picking her up off the floor to stop her.

"Let him go, your mother needs you," Kane spoke firmly to her as she turned seeing a hint of jealousness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Kane," she wrapped her arms around Kane's waist.

"Sabrina, I'm not mad," Kane ran his fingers through her hair as she looked at Shane and Taker trying to revive her mother. She started to cry burying her face in Kane's chest hoping her mom was ok.

"The doctor is on his way. I'm going to go wait for him," Vince popped his head in not seeming concerned at all about his wife on the floor.

"How can he be so cold," Stephanie spoke up leaving Batista's arms to kneeling near her mom.

"Who knows what I would like to know is what she relived in this room. What is this place?" Undertaker looked around at the broken shelves feeling something he just couldn't put his finger on.

"This place is eerie," Shane spoke up. "I have been seeing her in my dreams like this crying in this room. She was in hysterics."

"I've had that dream too. I thought it was the chapel she was in but now I know it was this room," Stephanie looked up at Sabrina.

"We have to find out what happened in here," Sabrina said looking at her mom hoping she would be alright. "Steph, do you remember anything else?"

"I wish I did all remember is her crying. She was worried about something happening at the banquet," Stephanie tried her best to recall anything as Shane listened intently. Shane suddenly remembered snapping his fingers getting everyone's attention.

"We found her the night before the banquet in this room Stephanie and I. We were heading to our chambers when we heard her screams. We came down the hall as Christopher, dad's wizard, was opening the door to his room. Her screams came from there as we pushed him aside rushing up the stairs. We found her on the floor screaming we couldn't get her to stop. King Marcus came to our aid. He tried to talk to her and she passed out just like this."

"That's when I walked in," Sabrina was seeing it all playing in front of her eyes as she clung to Kane. "We couldn't get her to come to. We tired questioning the wizard but he just ran away. Marcus carried mom to her room while I…" Sabrina was trying to remember it was going blurry.

"This is hopeless the memories keeping fading in and out," Shane said in frustration picking up his mother carrying her to her room.

"Tomorrow night will answer all our questions," Taker said meeting Sabrina's eyes as she nodded in agreement feeling icy chills run down her spine.

* * *

Sabrina sat by her mom's bedside holding her hand. Linda looked like she was in a deep peaceful sleep. Sabrina felt the warm strong hand grasp her shoulder.

"Hey baby girl, you need to get some sleep," Undertaker whispered not wanting to disturb Kane sleeping on the chair next to Sabrina.

"What happened to her in that room to terrify her that much?" Sabrina ignored her tiredness caressing her mom's hand looking for answers she knew she wouldn't find.

"Losing sleep isn't going to help you any. You need to be rested for tomorrow," Undertaker massaged her shoulder.

"I know I'm afraid to leave her," Sabrina felt foolish for saying it but she felt her mom was in danger.

"She will be fine," Undertaker leaned down closer to her ear. "Trust me."

"You're right," Sabrina slowly stood up letting her mom's hand go. She turned looking at Undertaker with sad sleepy eyes. "I'm really afraid of what will happen tomorrow."

"Don't be afraid," Undertaker embraced her pulling her close. He didn't care at that moment about Kane being close by. "I would never let harm come to you."

"I know you wouldn't I know that in my heart," Sabrina pulled back from him looking up into his eyes. "You always protected me."

"I always will protect you even with my life if I have to," Taker caressed her cheek.

"You won't ever have to do that," Sabrina was touched by his caring words.

"You are still my weakness even in this lifetime," Taker was getting lost staring into her eyes until he heard Kane snore lightly. "I can't do this. I have to learn you're not mine anymore than again you never were truly mine."

"I'm sorry Taker. I hate hurting you like this," Sabrina couldn't help getting tears in her eyes.

"Baby girl, I had one lifetime with you and that was heaven for me. Just to know you again and be near you right now is enough for me," Taker slowly let her go. "We better wake him so you can both get some sleep."

"Thank you Taker," Sabrina kissed his cheek making him hug her close again. He hoped he could protect her from whatever would happen tomorrow at the banquet. He ran his fingers slowly through her hair. He suddenly knew what he had to do to make sure no harm came to her.


	24. Chapter 24

Ch 24

Sabrina was trying her best to fall asleep. She lay quietly listening to Kane's breathing caressing his muscular arm protectively around her waist. She tried closing her eyes again feeling nothing but restlessness. Why do I feel like Taker is up to something, she thought turning on her side. She sighed slowly moving Kane's arm from around her deciding to take a walk hoping the night air would calm her nerves. She wrapped the navy blue satin robe over the matching nightgown heading out into the quiet empty hall. She stopped for a minute looking at the door that used to be Kane's room. She couldn't believe she had agreed to her father's request to let Regal and Nash stay in that room and for Angle and Jericho to stay in Batista's room for the night. An eerie feeling ran through her body as she felt like she was being watched. She shrugged it off hurrying towards the garden. She felt immediate peace when she entered her safe haven seeing the moonlight illuminating the stone bench near the pond. She was about to sit down when she heard noises behind her.

"What are you doing up it's almost midnight?" Undertaker's voice filled the night air as she turned seeing him a few feet behind her sitting on one of the stone walls.

"I couldn't sleep," she softly said going towards him sitting on the wall next to him. "How about you?"

"Same as you can't doze off," Taker looked at her seeing the worry in her eyes as she glanced at him. "What's bothering you?"

"Taker, I can't shake the feeling your planning to do something to hurt Kane again," Sabrina had problems getting the words out not wanting to upset Taker. Undertaker was caught completely off guard by her comment. Damn had did she know that, he thought staring into her eyes.

"Your feeling is right," he looked down at the ground. "I'm planning to have him touch that sword again first thing tomorrow morning whether he likes it or not even if I have to trick him."

"You can't do that to him. You can't force him to do things," Sabrina shook her head not believing Taker would break Kane's trust.

"I don't want to do it. Damn baby girl don't you understand that sword could unlock the last key we need to stop what will happen at the banquet," Taker stood up staring at her. "It took me forever to regain Kane's trust do you think I want to break it again?"

"Then don't do it," Sabrina raised her voice feeling protective of Kane. "Taker, I'm begging you don't force him to remember. Let me talk to him maybe I can get him to agree to touch the sword again." Sabrina rested her hand on Taker's arm feeling the tension running through his body. He turned slowly looking down into her eyes feeling the familiar weakness for her.

"Fine Sabrina, we will try it your way," Taker knew he couldn't deny her but if she doesn't convince Kane I will convince him the hard way he thought to himself.

"Thank you and you won't have to do it the hard way," she sat back down on the wall feeling slightly more relaxed.

"Damn it this is freaky. I can't keep anything from you not even my thoughts," Taker smirked at her making her smile.

"Sorry I don't mean to hear your thoughts when we are together like this it's happens so easily," Sabrina looked up at the stars. "When we are apart all I have is feelings or sensations about what is going on with you. You're right it's strange."

"Why is this happening between us?" Taker rested his hands by her sides of her drawing her attention back to his piercing green eyes.

"I don't…." Sabrina was cut off by laughter from behind them.

"Why?" Nash joined them laughing wickedly. "Oh Sabrina wouldn't it be devastating to find out that Taker not Kane is your true love?"

"I know Kane is my true love," Sabrina immediately went on the defensive.

"Nash, why don't you go bother someone else. I'm sure Regal or Angle would love your charming company," Taker protectively put his arm around Sabrina.

"I rather stay here with the lovely lady," Nash grinned at Sabrina making her stomach churn. "Don't get all upset by my presence. I'm only trying to point something very important out. It might be a fact you don't want to deal with but what if Kane isn't the one?"

"Just take your stupid bullshit and go away," Sabrina refused to let Nash get to her.

"Is it bullshit? Let's think about this you and Taker have a powerful connection. You feel him and can hear his thoughts. You loved him in the past as King Marcus. Kane tried to shut you out but Taker can't resist you," Nash rubbed his chin. "Should I continue?"

"I can hear your thoughts. Does that mean we are in love too?" Taker smirked making Nash laugh.

"I know why you can hear my thoughts. It was a stupid careless mistake by a fool who is still an idiot even today. Hopefully his blunder will be fixed by this time tomorrow," Nash seemed lost in his thoughts for a minute. "I'm not just talking about the thoughts it's the feelings for one another that intrigues me. You dreamed of both men, how can you be sure it just isn't lust between you and Kane reborn. You two on the other hand had children together a powerful bond. There is a very different chemistry between you two. You're still missing some pieces to your past. Maybe one of the pieces is the truth about who you're destined to be with," Nash's eyes lit up with wickedness.

"Nash, I know what you're up to. You want to cause chaos between Taker and Kane. You want to cause doubts between Kane and I. Any weakness so we don't stop whatever is going to happen tomorrow so you can finish your deed and leave this castle," Sabrina yelled at Nash as Undertaker caressed her neck trying to calm her down.

"What is the deed anyway Nash, to kill me?" Taker sneered at Nash as Sabrina inhaled deeply starting to tremble at Taker's words. She felt her heart slowly ache at even the thought of Taker being in harm's way.

"I wish it was," Nash ran a hand through his hair. "That would be pleasure because in my eyes you are still King Marcus my arch enemy. No my deed is a secret only I know and it will stay that way."

"No Nash I will find it out," Undertaker got in Nash's face staring him down. "Trust me I will," Undertaker thought letting Nash hear it.

"Try your best I like the challenge," Nash backed away from Taker shifting his gaze to Sabrina. "My dear, think about what I said tonight but don't forget it really doesn't matter because in the end you will spend the rest of your life with me."

"Never," Sabrina said feeling Undertaker wrapping his arms around her.

"Don't waste your time," Taker whispered in her ear as Nash laughed again.

"Good night, I look forward to seeing you two tomorrow," Nash gave them one last menacing look before strolling away.

"Damn him, why does he have …" Sabrina stopped when Taker put his finger to her lips.

"Remember he isn't worth the breathe," Taker said giving her a handsome concerned smile.

"I should try to get some sleep," Sabrina stuttered not able to get what Nash said out of her mind for some reason about Kane not being the one.

"Good night baby girl," Taker slowly leaned down lightly kissing her cheek.

"Good night Taker," she went to step away from him feeling his arms tighten around her.

"Sabrina, please stop worrying about what Nash said just follow your heart," Taker whispered close to her lips running his fingers lightly over them. She felt her heart quicken under his touch causing her to swallow hard. She looked into his eyes feeling herself getting lost. She reached out caressing his face feeling so many emotions fighting to take control. She deeply sighed feeling his gentle strong caress along her back. "You want to stay with me a few minutes longer?" he softly asked as she nodded yes. He took her hand leading her to a bench deeper in the rose garden. He sat down pulling her into his lap. She rested her head against his chest for a few minutes trying to calm her frazzled nerves down. Taker held her tight running his fingers through her hair till she slowly looked at him. "You okay little girl?"

"I'm really not sure anymore. I hate to admit but what Nash said is really bothering me," she softly said.

"He was just trying to rile us up," Taker said hoping to ease her worries. He was surprised when Sabrina slowly shook her head no. Her eyes stayed locked to his as she took a deep breathe letting her emotions take control needing to know what would happen. She leaned closer to him kissing him. Taker's heart leapt out of his chest with happiness as he pulled her closer kissing her again. She slowly pulled away letting the moonlight catch a tear that ran down her cheek. Taker reached out wiping it away. "Sabrina, don't cry."

"I'm sorry I'm so confused. I thought kissing you would give my heart peace about what Nash had said," she bite her lip trying not to let anymore tears flow.

"It didn't?" Taker searched her eyes.

"No, I even more confused. I'm sorry Taker," she said breaking free from his embrace rushing back to her room before he could stop her. She stopped outside the door running her fingers over her lips still feeling Taker's amazing kisses. Her heart beat like she had never felt before.

"Are you starting to doubt beautiful" Nash came down the hall stopping near her breaking her from her thoughts. "Who is you true love Kane or Undertaker? I might be able to help you figure that out once and all. I never lost my memory of the past and what happened. Do you want my help?"

"Go to hell Nash," Sabrina ignored his laughter going into her room. She looked at Kane still sound asleep on his side. She sat down in a chair watching him hating herself for letting the confusion consume her. She knew Nash was trying to play games with her head but she couldn't deny the powerful amazing feelings she felt when she kissed Taker. She buried her face in her hands letting the tears come as Nash's question burned in her mind about her true love really was.


	25. Chapter 25

Ch 25

Vince and Jericho sat by Linda's bedside watching her sleep. Vince was nervously keeping an eye on the door.

"Jericho, what is the hold up?" Vince was turning red with anger as Jericho fumbled on the nightstand with a small bottle.

"Hey Vince, I'm rusty at this it's been ages since I messed with medicines," Jericho said sticking the syringe through the top of the bottle. "Here this will make her sleep through the day probably a few days."

"Good," Vince pulled the blanket back from Linda as Jericho injected the sedatives into her arm. Linda opened her eyes slightly staring at Vince with hatred. "Sleep tight Linda dear, I'll be back tonight to properly tuck you in."

"You're one sick cookie," Jericho said as he put the bottle back into his pocket as the door started to open. Vince motioned for Jericho to be quiet as Sabrina came in.

"Good morning," she looked at the two men. "How is mom?" She brushed past her father kissing her mom's forehead.

"She looks better this morning but she still won't wake up," Vince said noticing how tired his daughter looked. "You ok Sabrina?" Vince was genuinely concerned for her.

"Yes, I didn't sleep too well. I have to go check on the preparations," she went to leave as Undertaker opened the door to check on Linda. His eyes met Sabrina's instantly causing a flashback. She started to shake slightly as Vince stood up touching her arm.

"Don't touch me," she pulled away as Taker pushed Vince aside grabbing Sabrina's arms.

"Tell me what you're seeing don't be afraid I'm here," Taker talked to her softly as she got tears in her eyes.

"I see them in the past sitting at mom's bed just like this as I entered," Sabrina stared into Taker's eyes. "Something didn't feel right like they were up to no good. You came in and felt the same thing. We checked mom out but she stayed in her deep sleep. It doesn't feel right again."

"Sabrina, you're tired and your imagination is running rampant," Vince didn't like that his daughter might pick up on his scheme.

"Maybe you're right," Sabrina said letting Undertaker pull her close soothing her fears.

"I'm going to take her to Kane," Taker said to Vince leading Sabrina out of the room.

"Taker, I know he is up to something," Sabrina whispered as Taker led her to the dining hall.

"He is but we have to play things the right way. We have to get Kane to touch the sword," Undertaker opened the door to the hall revealing Kane and Batista deep in conversation. Sabrina immediately went to Kane sitting on his lap.

"What happened?" Kane looked at Taker for answers.

"Linda still hasn't woken up. Vince and Jericho are with her now. Sabrina remembered them being with her before and she thinks they are up to trouble," Taker sat down watching Sabrina closely as she trembled in Kane's arms.

"Kane, I need you to do me a favor?" Sabrina looked up into his eyes.

"What sweetheart?" Kane caressed her cheek wiping a lingering tear away.

"I need you to touch the sword," Sabrina felt his body go rigid beneath her as he shook his head no.

"I can't do that it's evil," Kane gently pushed her off his lap standing up. "No Sabrina I won't do that. I can't do that." He headed towards the door as Undertaker blocked his way.

"Turn around and look at her," Taker stared into Kane's eyes pointing at Sabrina. "Damn it Kane do it now." Taker raised his voice making Kane turn looking at Sabrina staring at him with tear filled eyes. "Look what you're doing to her before you runaway. That is the woman you are suppose to love more than your own life. How can you not do this simple thing for her? We are all here for you there is nothing to fear."

"Kane, please do this for me," Sabrina approached him resting her hand on his chest.

"No I can't. I won't relive what I did to you," Kane stepped back from her pushing Taker to side storming out the door.

"Kane, stop being an ass don't walk out of here," Taker yelled at Kane.

"I thought you weren't going to run away anymore," Sabrina called after him as she felt Batista touch her shoulder.

"Sabrina, I'll go talk to him," Batista brushed past her giving Taker a look mouthing cheer her up. Taker nodded going towards Sabrina as she tried not to cry at Kane walking out on her again.

"This is going to be one hell of a day," Sabrina said as Taker hugged her. She felt safe in his arms resting her face against his chest.

"Sabrina, we will get through today. We will stop whatever it is without Kane's help. Come on let me try touching that sword and see what happens," Undertaker held her hand tightly as the headed towards the chapel. On the way, Sabrina caught a glimpse of Batista trying to talk to Kane outside the front door.

"Kane, you need to face your fears," Batista leaned against the doorway watching Kane pace in front of him. "Do you realize how much you could help Sabrina by just touching the sword even for a few minutes?"

"Or I could hurt her," Kane said back as Batista sighed.

"I'll be right back," Batista went back into the castle into the dining hall taking the imitation swords off the wall. He went back to Kane handing him one.

"What do you want me to do with this?" Kane stared at the sword in his hand as Batista smiled widely.

"Well this always helped clear your head in the good old days. Hopefully it will work now and you will realize the right thing to do is help your girlfriend," Batista pointed the sword at Kane. "Let's go."

"Are you nuts?" Kane stared at Batista with shock till Batista hit Kane's sword. Kane immediately respond crossing swords with Batista. As they clashed, Kane saw the visions of their many mocks battles in his head. He swung the sword over his head feeling a new found strength he had forgotten.

"No fear Kane, let it go become one with your former self again find that old no fear attitude," Batista spoke firmly to Kane as they tapped swords. "Forget about the here only concentrate on the past and helping Sabrina."

Kane listened letting his fears go with every clash of his sword.


	26. Chapter 26

CH 26

Undertaker watched as Sabrina unwrapped Sir Glen's sword. She shuddered slightly running her fingers along the hilt. He moved behind her mesmerized by the sword for a minute.

"What do you feel?" Undertaker placed his hand over hers.

"A fear of it," Sabrina looked over her shoulder into his eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, especially if it will help you," Undertaker slowly slid his fingers over her hand touching the hilt lightly. He felt a great fear pulling her close against his body hoping together they could face this fear.

"Relax Taker, just close your eyes," she whispered as he gripped the sword. The vision flashed quickly in his mind as he closed his eyes seeing himself holding her the same way he felt something warm on his shirt looking down seeing blood feeling her body going limp in his arms. He looked up seeing Sir Glen staring at him with cold eyes pressing the sword into Sabrina. He heard Nash yelling for the wizard to start now. He started to shake screaming her name making the vision go away.

"Taker, its ok," Sabrina turned in his arms caressing his face. "Open your eyes please."

"Oh God Sabrina," he opened his eyes staring at her with tears running down his cheeks. "You were dying I couldn't do anything to help you."

"Taker, all I could feel is fear. Please tell me what happened?" Sabrina wiped his tears away. Taker looked her over making sure she was alright running his fingers along her face.

"There isn't much to tell the image only stayed for a moment. You were bleeding you were dying in my arms and that bastard just stood there letting you die!" Taker eyes filled with anger.

"Who?" Sabrina softly said not recalling anything familiar about what he was saying.

"Sir Glen, he had stabbed you with his sword," Undertaker said seeing Sabrina shake her head no not sure what to say. "Sir Nash and the wizard were there too but I have no clue what they were up to." He deeply sighed wishing he could remember more as a commotion came from the courtyard drawing their attention.

Kane and Batista were finishing up with the swords when Nash, Regal, and Angle joined them sitting on the walls to watch.

"I see you're still quite a swordsman Glen, sorry I mean Kane," Nash spoke up making Batista and Kane stop.

"Call me whatever you like, as long as you pick up a sword," Kane growled at Nash making Angle and Regal urge Nash on.

"Come on Nash, show him you're still the man," Angle said patting Nash's arm.

"Maybe later," Nash neared Kane moving slowly behind him. "Isn't this all familiar my old friend? Are you working off your temper after a confrontation with the lovely lady we both so admire?"

"Leave Sabrina out of this. She is none of your concern," Kane growled as Batista stared down Regal and Angle.

"Oh she is more than my concern," Nash moved in front of Kane. "I can clearly see when we have done this before. For me it was a triumphant moment, it was the morning I put doubts into your mind about the fair enchanting Queen Sabrina."

"You son of a bitch," Kane stared him down suddenly feeling a fear fill his body as he flashed back to the moment Nash was talking about.

Sir Glen and Sir Dave had just finished a practice duel. Sir Glen finally had his temper cooled after dealing with Queen Sabrina's refusal to leave the castle for her protection after he pleaded with her to go. It was the first time her loyalty to King Marcus had upset him so. He couldn't believe she would put herself at risk for the man who had torn them apart. He was lost in thoughts when Sir Nash, Sir William, and Sir Kurt came through the courtyard returning from a morning ride. Nash immediately came to him with a broad smile.

"Sir Glen, I was sorry to hear of your problems with our lovely queen," Sir Nash said as his men distracted Sir Dave with chatter about the last tournament. "Her love for King Marcus is undeniable. I fear her coming to your bed eve after eve is just lust not love."

"My relationship with the queen is none of your concern," Sir Glen growled putting his sword back into its holder.

"I'm only trying to be a friend," Nash sneered lowering his voice. "I have a proposition for you that will make us both get what we want."

"I'm not interested in any deal with a snake like you," Glen raised his voice getting Dave's attention.

"Calm down and listen. King Marcus is an obstacle for both of us. If you aid me in getting rid of him the fair queen shall be free from him. The poor fragile woman will need comforting after such an ordeal," Nash almost whispered making Glen's eyes go wide at his words.

"I shall not betray my king," Sir Glen firmly said as Kurt led Dave away to look at the horses.

"Your king, the king who caused all your sorrow. The man who had children with the love of your life. The man who sleeps with her every night feels her warm body against his. The man who …" Nash stopped when Glen drew his sword putting the tip under his chin.

"Enough I will not listen to this," Glen pressed the tip drawing a few drops of blood.

"Fine think about what I say," Nash pushed the sword away. "Also think about your lady love and her true devotion to Marcus. Are you sure she thinks of you as her true love? Maybe Marcus is her true love. I shall leave you with your thoughts."

Sir Glen watched Nash walk away with his men not able to control the visions racing through his mind of the many times he had witnessed Sabrina's happiness with Marcus. His thoughts were consumed with the doubts of her love.

Kane snapped back into the present seeing Nash's smiling face. An intense anger consumed him as he grabbed Nash around the throat making the other men start to yell at him.

Sabrina and Undertaker came outside seeing Kane holding Nash a few feet off the ground by the throat as Angle, Batista, and Regal tried to get him to break his hold.

"Kane, stop it now," Undertaker pushed the other men away grabbing his brother firmly. Kane let go of Nash. Nash fell to the ground laughing rubbing his neck as Regal helped him up.

"What is so funny? He could have killed you," Sabrina stared at Nash.

"I'm not in fear of my life," Nash smiled at her.

"What is wrong with you Kane?" Undertaker tried to get Kane to look at him.

"Nothing," Kane ignored the others looking at Sabrina putting his hand to her. "We need to talk now."

"Ok Kane," she took his hand letting him lead her through the castle to the cliffs overlooking the shore. "Please talk to me."

"Do you doubt our love now?" Kane stared into her eyes.

"Why would you ask that?" Sabrina searched his troubled eyes.

"I remembered a confrontation with Nash where I started to doubt our love because you refused to leave Marcus and go into hiding with your children," Kane said watching tears come to her eyes knowing she was remembering them arguing as he pleaded with her to leave the castle with her children before the banquet. "Nash made me an offer to help get rid of Marcus so you would be all alone but I was no fool. I knew you wouldn't be mine. I knew Nash would marry you immediately leaving me as your secret lover again."

"The doubts are back in your mind?" Sabrina quietly asked feeling a chill run through her body.

"Honestly yes. Damn it Sabrina I'm confused this whole situation is overwhelming. I'm slowly losing my grip on reality. I feel like I'm living two lives one as Kane and one as Sir Glen. I do love you but I wonder do you really love me or is it really lust like Nash says," Kane rested his hands on his hips staring at her.

"It was more than lust I surely know that," Sabrina touched his arm wishing she could take his confusion away. "Kane, I don't know what to do right now. I'm scared beyond belief with everything. Undertaker remembered me dying in his arms and …" She couldn't tell him the words wouldn't leave her tongue.

"And what? Tell me now don't hesitate I need to know," Kane gently grabbed her chin.

"You stabbed me with your sword," Sabrina's voice broke up as the tears ran down her cheeks. Kane was shocked only able to embrace her and hold her tightly not believing he would harm her no matter how angry he was.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry how could I possibly have hurt you," Kane held her tightly hoping she was wrong.

"Kane, I'm scared I don't know what will happen tonight," Sabrina kept crying clinging to him.

"Don't even think you will die again tonight. I will not let that happen please trust me when I say nothing will happen to you," Kane kissed her forehead swearing he would not let her get hurt. He held her for what seemed like hours in silence neither one of them knowing what to say until Undertaker and Batista came looking for them telling them it was time to get ready for the banquet.


	27. Chapter 27

CH 27

Kane was finishing getting dressed in his tuxedo when he caught a glimpse of Sabrina in the mirror coming out of the bathroom. He was stunned silent by how beautiful she looked in the light blue off the shoulder flowing gown with her hair hanging loosely in curls down her back. He whistled at her making her blush.

"You look very handsome," she said checking him out loving the way he looked in black tuxedo.

"I feel foolish dressing so fancy for dinner," Kane said making her laugh.

"Hon, I'm not happy either about this but Stephanie insisted we all dress up for the banquet," Sabrina kissed his cheek.

"Well my lady shall we," he put his hand out to her making her smile. They headed downstairs joining the others already in the great hall. The band that Stephanie had hired was all setup playing soft music while dinner was being served. Kane pulled out Sabrina chair waiting for her to sit. The dinner went well with no problems. Stephanie and Batista got up to dance during the break between dinner and dessert. Sabrina noticed how happy they looked cuddling close swaying in time with the music. Kane tapped her shoulder leading her to dance floor. He held her close hoping she would forget about all the troubles. They danced a few songs until she felt Kane tense up. She looked up into his loving blue eyes seeing turmoil.

"Its time. Come with me for a minute sweetheart," Kane lead her into the hall to the chapel. "I said I would touch that sword and I meant it."

"I hope you guys don't mind if we come along. Randy and Shane are keeping an eye on things," Undertaker joined them followed by Batista and Stephanie.

"We are all in this together and time is running out," Stephanie hugged her sister as Undertaker took Sir Glen's sword out.

"I'm proud of you Kane," Taker said hugging his little brother. "We are all here for you."

"Thanks," Kane stared at the sword feeling Sabrina hug him. He held her close kissing her softly before picking up the sword. Sabrina felt his arm tighten around her as his body trembled. "Close your eyes sweetheart, time to remember." Kane whispered in her ear as the both closed their eyes letting the past overtake them.

* * *

The castle was filled with the sounds of the banquet as Sabrina and Marcus made their way down to the banquet. They stopped just outside the doors waiting for Sir Dave and Sir Glen to join them.

"My Lord, we have done what you asked. Your children are safely miles away from here," Sir Dave spoke adjusting his sword.

"And Sir Nash?" King Marcus asked holding onto his wife's hand.

"He and his men are at the banquet. Our men will be keeping close watch on them. Any sudden movement and we will be notified," Sir Glen said trying to keep his eyes off the dazzling queen looking radiant in the blue gown laced tight showing off her curvy figure.

"Excellent, did you post a guard at Queen Linda's door," Marcus rested his hand on his wife's back.

"Yes my Lord," Sir Dave answered hearing footsteps approaching happy to see Princess Stephanie coming down the hall looking irresistible in her deep red gown. "My Lady you look ravishing this eve."

"Thank you sir," Stephanie smiled at him.

"Where is your husband?" Marcus asked her hoping to talk to Sir Randy.

"He was feeling under the weather. He has decided to rest in our chamber for the eve," Stephanie gave Sir Dave a wink letting him know she was all his for the night. "Sir Dave, will you be my escort for the banquet?"

"It would be my pleasure," Sir Dave extended his arm to her.

"I really don't want to go in there," Sabrina spoke up holding onto Marcus tightly.

"My love, you have nothing to fear I am here," Marcus hugged her as she looked over his shoulder meeting Sir Glen's eyes. He mouthed to her I love you and she could see in his eyes not to worry he would protect her.

"Let's get this over and done with," Marcus kissed her cheek as he held her hand tightly making their entrance into the banquet. They were instantly announced as they entered the room. Sabrina immediately felt Nash's stare making her feel uneasy. Marcus picked up on it instantly giving Nash a cold hard stare. Sir Glen followed Marcus and Sabrina to the table sitting next to Sabrina. When Marcus turned to talk to King Vincent, Glen rested his hand on her knee under the table lightly squeezing it letting her know it was alright.

"Marcus, I'm happy you joined us this eve. Would you mind coming with me for a few moments we have an urgent matter to speak of," Vincent asked making Sabrina immediately get upset.

"Father, not this eve. I wish to have my husband by my side," Sabrina spoke up making her father turn red in the face.

"I will return him shortly. This is a pressing matter that can not wait," Vincent stared at his daughter defiantly.

"Sabrina, I shall return quickly. Sir Glen please look after the queen for me," King Marcus leaned close to Sabrina whispering in her ear. "Do not fear my love I shall be fine."

"While you are gone, I will go check on my mother," Sabrina stood making Sir Glen rise with her.

"I shall accompany her, my Lord," Sir Glen looked at King Marcus as they went their way and King Marcus went with King Vincent. Princess Stephanie saw her sister leaving tapping Sir Dave for them to follow.

"Something is wrong I can feel it," Sabrina said as soon as they were out the door staring into Glen's eyes.

"Sabrina, you must keep your temper under control," Sir Glen touched her cheek lightly. "No harm shall come to my Lord."

"I wish to go see my mother now," Sabrina said feeling like she had to see her mom immediately.

"We are coming with you," Stephanie appeared with Sir Dave by her side.

"Good," Sabrina hugged her sister. "I feel mother needs us."

They hurried to Queen Linda's chamber finding her stirring slightly with Shane sitting by her side. Sabrina went close to her taking her hand.

"She has been upset all eve tossing and turning," Shane informed his sisters.

"Stephanie, Shane and I are here Mother open your eyes," Sabrina spoke softly as the other watched. Linda started to toss more slowly opening her eyes.

"My children I love you all," Linda spoke softly trying to keep her eyes open. "Listen to me you must stop your father. He plans to do away with Sir Randy, King Marcus, Sir Glen, and me."

"What?" Stephanie said loudly.

"I heard them in the wizard's room planning our demise. He promised Sir Nash that he would have Sabrina as a wife for disposing of King Marcus and Sir Glen. He promised Sir Kurt that Stephanie would be his bride for getting rid of Sir Randy. Sir William and the wizard are getting land for their help," Linda was starting to fall asleep again squeezing Sabrina's hand. "This eve all this shall happen unless you stop …." Linda collapsed to the pillows again. The room was filled with a silence after what they all heard.

"I have to find Marcus now," Sabrina rose determined to save her husband.

"Wait, you're not going alone," Sir Glen grabbed her arm. "Sir Dave, go with Stephanie and check on Sir Randy."

"You can not come with me, they will kill you too," Sabrina pleaded with Glen. "I can not bear losing you this eve. Please stay here with my mother."

"No my duty is to protect my king and queen. If I die it will be doing that not being a coward," Glen raised his voice startling her. She refused to argue with him.

"I will stay here with mother. No one will harm her without taking my life first," Shane held his mother's hand protectively. "Go save the others."

They all hurried in different directions. Sabrina felt in her heart Marcus was alright but she wasn't sure for how much longer. Sir Glen was silent watching her emotions seeing she was consumed with fear. She ran through the halls holding her gown tightly to prevent falling. She suddenly stopped hearing the crashing sounds. She went running towards her father's library finding Sir Nash and Sir Marcus in the middle of a heated sword fight while the wizard watched quietly from the shadows.

"Sabrina, stay back," Sir Glen gently pushed her aside going after Sir Nash. Sir Nash knocked Marcus over a table slashing him deeply in the arm drawing blood.

"Enough Nash, stop this," Sabrina yelled getting his attention.

"My fair queen, so nice of you to join us and bring me my next victim," Sir Nash pointed his sword at Sir Glen.

"It shall be you dying by the sword tonight," Sir Glen yelled attacking furiously. Sabrina cautiously made her way to Marcus still lying on the floor.

"Marcus, are you ok?" Sabrina listened to his deep breathing.

"Yes, you should not be here," Marcus sat up looking at her wanting to get her out of the room as quickly as possible. As he rose to his feet picking up his sword, he motioned for her to get behind him as he watched Sir Glen expertly beating Nash swing by swing. Sir Glen moved back avoiding Nash's blade inserting his own blade into Nash's stomach. Nash slowly fell to his knees a few feet from King Marcus and Sabrina.

"You have done well Sir Glen," Marcus congratulated his knight as Sabrina stepped away from him looking at the wizard in the corner about to ask him what he was doing there.

"Forgive me my Lord," Sir Glen said getting tears in his eyes.

"Forgive you for …" King Marcus stopped mid sentence as Sir Glen came at him with his sword drawn the sharp point glimmering in the torchlight.

"No!" Sabrina yelled moving in front of Marcus as the sword tore into her. She stared into Glen's eyes seeing a coldness she never saw before. Time seemed to be standing still as she looked down at the sword feeling herself sinking hearing Marcus's cry not able to take her eyes off Glen.

"Oh Sabrina, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I love you. I will always love you," Sir Glen was babbling not believing what he had done. He had planned to dispose of Marcus blaming it on Nash so Sabrina and he could be together instead he had killed her.

"Christopher, start your magic," Nash's hoarse voice filled with pain echoed through the air as he crawled towards Sabrina. Marcus held his wife close feeling the life leaving her body. He looked at the man he had trusted for years with intense hatred drawing his sword piercing Glen's heart with a loud cry.

"I hope you go to hell for eternity never to feel the love of this woman again," Marcus whispered watching Glen fall to his knees still staring at Sabrina not believing he hurt the woman he loved more than life itself. Glen's last thought was of Sabrina giving her life for Marcus. King Marcus slowly sank to his knees holding his wife tightly against him watching the color leaving her face as she slowly opened her eyes.

"I love you. Please take care of our children," Sabrina's voice was weak as her eyes fluttered. She slowly lifted her hand running her cold fingers over his cheek feeling his warm tears.

"I love you. My love for you is eternal I shall find you again even if it takes lifetimes," Marcus's tears dropped onto her cheeks as he held her tightly. He was so lost in his misery that he didn't notice the wizard chanting a spell as Nash touched Sabrina's blood mixing it with his blood from his wound.

"Let blood bond these souls for eternity. Even in rebirth these souls shall be joined finding one another in any lifetime. As I say is as it shall be by the powers I call to thee," Chris raised his arms finishing his spell as a wicked storm started outside. The heavens opened up letting the rain pour as the tears flowed from Marcus's eyes as he kissed his wife for the last time feeling her last breathe against his lips. Sir Nash took his last breath with her smiling wickedly to himself that at least he would always be able find her in any lifetime eventually making her his.

At the same time, Sabrina was pierced by Glen's sword two other tragedies happened in the castle.

Princess Stephanie ran to her bedchambers with Sir Dave closely behind her. When they got to her room, they found Sir William standing outside.

"My Lady, you can not go in there right now," Sir William tried to stop her as Sir Dave drew his sword distracting William. Stephanie used the opportunity to go into her room finding Sir Randy doing his best to fight Sir Kurt off. Sir Randy was feeling dizzy from the potion the wizard had slipped in his drink earlier. He made a wrong move opening himself up for Kurt's attack. Stephanie saw this dodging in front of Randy taking the blow for him ending her life instantly as the sharp blade pierced her heart. Sir Dave yelled in agony making quick work of Sir William running into the room to hold Stephanie's lifeless body.

At the same time, Prince Shane was guarding his mother when King Vincent came in hysterically ranting.

"Nash is too occupied with Marcus and Glen to do his deed but I surely will do it for him," Vincent looked at Queen Linda with hatred in his eyes ignoring Shane.

"Father, what are you doing?" Shane watched as Vince rushed the bed with his sword drawn giving Shane just enough time to lunge over his mother taking the sword for his mother.

"Damn you!" Vincent yelled into the air as Shane's body slumped over his mothers as King Marcus's knights stormed the room seizing Vincent before he tried to kill Linda again.


	28. Chapter 28

Ch 28

Sabrina broke free from Kane staring at him with tears in her eyes after reliving what happened. She looked at the Undertaker crumbled on the floor overpowered from all the past emotions. She was more confused than ever turning away from them going to the open arms of Shane and Stephanie finding comfort with them.

"The lust for power cost mom all her children back then," Shane was shaking with fear still seeing the evil in his father's eyes.

"This is unbelievable. There is no way that is repeating again tonight," Batista spoke breaking the silence willing all the memories away.

"Something is going to repeat. All of us remembering this isn't just for the hell of it," Sabrina shook slightly. "Something has to repeat so Nash's spirit can stay."

"He had two jobs that night to kill Marcus and Glen, maybe he has to try to do that again," Shane started to think out loud.

"Shane, its not that, think of what you said about remembering when dad rushed into the room that it was Nash's duty to get rid of mom," Sabrina was starting to fear only her mother was in danger. She rushed past the others out the door up to Linda's room finding it empty.

"Where is mom?" Stephanie searched the room franticly.

"We have to find Nash," Sabrina concentrated hard trying to hear his thoughts getting only silence. Undertaker cautiously walked up to her placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Sabrina, he is blocking us out. I bet your father knows where he is," Undertaker said softly to her as Sabrina agreed with him hurrying back to the banquet finding her father sitting with Angle and Regal drinking and having a good time.

"Dad, where is Nash?" Sabrina asked staring into his eyes. She saw the cold lust for power knowing he had remembered his past completely too and had fallen right back into his old ways.

"I don't know maybe taking care of a problem for me," Vince laughed with an evil grin.

"I will find him and stop him again. He will not harm mom," Sabrina pointed at her father trying to think where Nash would take her mom. It hit her suddenly as she ran out of the room with the others calling after her. She ran out into the dark night through the courtyard to the opening of the dungeons seeing a glowing light knowing he was there. She felt the powerful arms grab her around the waist as she tried to enter.

"Stop right there. You're not getting yourself killed again," Undertaker held her tightly as she struggled against him as the others caught up to them. "Calm down, you have to keep control or he will win."

"That is our mom we have to ….," Stephanie was cut off by Batista giving her a look.

"You all have to listen to Taker and stay calm," Batista said as Shane started to bounce around looking like a caged animal. Kane stayed in the shadows willing to help but still in shock from the memories.

"Sabrina, come with me. The rest of you stay here and wait," Undertaker took her hand as he guided her through the dungeon till they came to Nash sitting on a chair staring at Linda sleeping in another chair.

"It's about time you two got here," Nash looked at them. "Did you remember everything?"

"Yes, we now know why we are all bonded," Sabrina spoke up giving him a disgusted hateful look. "You had the wizard do that stupid spell and you didn't realize that my blood was also mixing with Marcus's from the wound you gave him. Instead of bonding just us, you have connected Undertaker and me forever."

"A small price to pay," Nash smiled looking at Linda. "She gets to pay the price this lifetime all the rest of us are safe. It's only her soul that needs to be set free so mine may remain."

"Nash, you can't do this," Sabrina pleaded with him. "You will spend your life in jail for taking her life. You will have a body but what good will it do you there."

"Jail, it's like the dungeons right?" Nash pointed to the empty tombs without bars.

"Yes," Undertaker spoke up. "It's a nasty place to go and you will not be able to hide from the law no matter what Vince tells you. You will rot there till the day you die."

"I must do what it is my destiny to do," Nash stood up picking up a sword approaching Linda.

"Sabrina no!" Undertaker yelled as she slipped his grip. Sabrina rushed towards Nash getting in front of him placing her hands on his chest.

"Please don't do this. Don't take my mom," Sabrina got tears in her eyes pleading with him.

"Do not beg me," Nash tried to push her aside.

"I will beg. I will do anything to stop you. I will even give you my life in her place," Sabrina stared into his eyes.

"You will give up your life setting your soul free to roam this castle again with me for possible centuries again," Nash said giving her an amused look. "You would do all that for your mom?"

"Yes because I love her," Sabrina saw something soften in his eyes.

"Nash, you can stop this madness just walk away," Undertaker spoke up getting worried about Sabrina. Nash thought for a few moments looking at Sabrina.

"Take your mother out of here," he said softly turning away from Sabrina. "Do it quickly before I change my mind." Undertaker quickly gathered Linda up carrying out to Shane leaving Sabrina with Nash.

"Thank you for letting my mother go," Sabrina touched his arm.

"My thirst for blood and revenge is not as strong as it used to be," Nash said throwing his head back feeling a shiver through his body.

"Maybe the years have finally taught you that bloodlust brings you nothing but misery," Sabrina finally felt no fear of him.

"Centuries of sorrow," Nash sighed. "Leave now it will not be long till I have to leave this body and return to the many nights of wandering this place endlessly."

"I remember the wandering," Sabrina said softly. "It was like floating through the years seeing lifetimes pass in the castles in what seemed like only minutes."

"It only passed the fast when I had you to bother," Nash grinned at her. "I'm sorry about the spell I had the wizard do. I just wanted to be with you. I wished so many nights I could be Marcus or Glen. You absolutely hated me and having Christopher do the spell also was payback to Glen and Marcus. I would have you for eternity not them. I never knew about Marcus's blood. What is the matter you are still not happy? I have spared your mother. In a few hours, I will no longer be human. You know all of the past you are now free to be Kane. The nightmare is over. What else could you possible need to make you happy?"

"Peace of mind that Kane was my true love," Sabrina said softly walking out of the dungeon into the night. Sabrina quietly strolled past her family to the cliffs looking out into the sea feeling relief that her mom was safe and endless confusion about Undertaker and Kane.


	29. Chapter 29

Ch 29

Sabrina wrapped her arms around herself watching the waves reflecting on everything she had remembered. She heard the heavy footsteps approaching about to turn when she felt the strong hand grasp her shoulder.

"You can't say something like that then just walk away. I have spent centuries believing Glen was the love you mourned for. All the things I said about Marcus was to just mess with your head. I admit there was times I did think for a moment you loved Marcus more than Glen," Nash moved in front of her staring down into her eyes.

"This is really none of your concern," Sabrina looked away from him. "I have already thanked you for sparing my mom."

"Stop the tough act," Nash frowned at her. "I broke down and gave into you. Now it's your turn."

"Did you know Glen would try to kill Marcus?" Sabrina had so many questions going through her mind maybe Nash could give her some answers.

"No why?" Nash's face filled with puzzlement. "I offered him a deal but he refused."

"I know about the deal. I'm confused how did you know to have the wizard there for your spell?" Sabrina asked not caring about ruining her gown sitting down on the grass before her legs gave out from the weakness she was feeling.

"It was luck I ordered Christopher to follow me the whole evening in case I got the chance to try his spell on you. The plan was to get rid of Marcus and Glen then find you. I wasn't planning to hurt you just nick you slightly so our blood could be mixed bonding us forever. I guess in my soul I felt I was doomed that night," Nash deeply sighed sitting next to her. "When I saw Glen attack Marcus I was surprised behind belief. I thought Glen would always stay loyal to Marcus. They truly acted like brothers that is why I'm not surprised at all that fate has made them brothers in this lifetime."

"I don't understand it either," Sabrina felt the night breeze caress her skin comforting her slightly. "I don't understand anything anymore."

"Maybe its not so much understanding but what you feel in your heart," Nash leaned back on his hands stretching his long legs.

"I've been following my heart but have I been following it like I did in the past," Sabrina looked back at the castle feeling the Undertaker's presence but not seeing him.

"I'm afraid I don't understand," Nash felt comfortable talking to her without them being at odds wishing he had done this ages ago instead of tormenting her.

"This is weird talking to you like this. This is a night of strange things happening," Sabrina echoed his feelings making him smile. "In the past I overlooked the love I shared with Marcus. I didn't realize till I was dying in his arms how strong our love was. I just always assumed I was meant to be with Glen."

"But you did have feelings for Marcus right? If Glen never came back you would have been happy spending your life with him?" Nash said feeling like they were being watched closely.

"Yes to both. I would have been happy. I was happy with Marcus and our children," Sabrina got tears in her eyes. "This is all a mess. This is another lifetime and the feelings I have are all confusing."

"If you had to make a decision right now who would your heart choice?" Nash softly asked. Sabrina started at the ocean for a moment then looked at him.

"If I followed my heart it would lead me straight to Taker," she whispered. "Is that wrong?"

"No, the heart is never wrong. Forget about them for a little while," Nash surprised her with his comment. "Take a break from pondering over who you should choose."

"That is a good idea. Thank you," Sabrina smiled at him.

"You know we are not alone right now," Nash leaned close whispering in her ear.

"Yes, Undertaker is very close," Sabrina scanned the castle again not seeing him but feeling him. She was about to turn around when she saw her father coming out of the castle carrying something heading towards the sea.

"What the hell is he up to now?" Sabrina said making Nash look in that direction.

"I don't know but we better find out," Nash stood helping her up. "Let's hurry this isn't good at all."

Nash pointed out to her Jericho, Angle, and Regal hurrying after Vince laughing. They were about to head towards them when Stephanie's scream echoed in the night making them run in that direction.

Sabrina and Nash were about to enter the great hall when Sabrina heard footsteps echoing through the halls.

"What the hell is going on now?" Undertaker's voice put Sabrina at ease as she turned seeing him coming there way giving her a quick glance. "Stay back Sabrina."

Undertaker and Nash pushed open the doors to the hall finding it in darkness till Sabrina hit the switch illuminating the room.

"Oh my God," Sabrina gasped seeing Shane, Stephanie, Batista, and Randy tied to chairs with gags in their mouths. Sabrina quickly untied Stephanie who had worked the gag out of her mouth.

"Daddy and those bastards did this," Stephanie held onto Sabrina's hand tightly. "He took mom and said that Nash once again had failed but this time he wouldn't."

"Untie the others, we will go after them," Nash said to Stephanie before looking at Undertaker. "I'm on your side now that is if you want my help."

"Any help is appreciated," Taker motioned for Nash to follow as the started out the door. Undertaker stopped suddenly when Sabrina followed them. He grabbed her arm making her look at him. "No baby girl stay here. We will bring your mom back."

"I'm going with you," Sabrina broke free from Taker.

"I've always said she is a hell cat," Nash said following her. Undertaker cursed knowing there was no time to argue with her as they headed out into the night. He took the chance grabbing her hand at least getting some comfort in having her close.

"Please stay out of harm's way," Undertaker said to her as she nodded in agreement. They started on their way towards the sea when gunshots rang through the air making Sabrina freeze in terror. They ran towards the shots coming upon the beach seeing Regal, Jericho, and Angle lying sprawled on the beach looking like they were all in pain. Sabrina eyes were drawn to Vince standing silent holding the gun to his side staring at something in front of him hidden by two large rocks. Nash went towards Vince grabbing the gun as Taker and Sabrina went around the rocks stunned at what they saw. Kane was lying motionless on top of Linda. Undertaker ran towards his brother seeing the three gunshots wounds in his back. Sabrina trembled dropping to her knees as Undertaker rolled Kane off of Linda.

"He saved me," Linda muttered fear still in her eyes. "Kane came out of the darkness attacking the others then covering me as Vince fired. Is he alright?" Sabrina held her mom's hand as Undertaker saw Kane's eyes open slowly.

"Did I save Linda? I followed them to the beach here," Kane painfully said as Taker nodded yes speechless feeling his brother slipping away from them. "Tell Sabrina I'm sorry I never meant to hurt her now or in the past. I was selfish and wanted her for myself in the past. My selfishness cost her life. All I wanted to do was make it right. I hope saving Linda makes it right. Take care of Sabrina for me brother."

Undertaker was speechless staring into Kane's eyes.

"Kane," Sabrina crawled towards him running her fingers through his hair. "Please hold on we will get you help."

"Sabrina, it's too late for me," Kane touched her face. "I really do love you. I love you enough to set you free. I want you to be happy with my brother. You belong with …" Kane's body slumped as blood ran down the edge of his mouth. His hand slid down her face making Sabrina go over the edge. She couldn't take it anymore.

"No!!!" Sabrina beat on his chest. "No Kane! Come back please come back!" Undertaker cradled his little brother letting the tears fall. Sabrina suddenly stood up going towards her father with rage.

"Dad! How could you do this?" Sabrina screamed at him as Vince stared at her with no remorse.

"I wasn't trying to kill him. I was trying to kill that bitch," Vince shouted back at her. "Linda is responsible for Kane's death not me. Why can't I kill her, I couldn't kill her in the past I can't kill her now. I just want her out of my life. I want her out of my business. I'm tired of her having a mind of own and undermining my decisions behind my back. I want a wife who always says yes not argues with me every time."

"So divorce her don't kill her," Nash spoke up looking at Linda.

"Divorce that won't free me. Nothing will free me from that wench. I tried to dispose of her that night at the banquet and I lost all my children. I had to spend the rest of my life listening to her bitch me out for destroying out family. I mourned for my children as much as her. I loved you all," Vince looked at Sabrina. "I never meant for you, Shane, and Stephanie to pay with your lives back then. I never thought you would all be stupid enough to sacrifice yourselves for the ones you loved."

"It's not stupid," Sabrina lashed out at him. "It's called love. You really thought Stephanie and I would stand by while you killed our husbands. You truly believed we would let you kill our mother without hating you for the rest of our lives. Power isn't worth this much pain. It wasn't worth it then and it sure isn't worth it now."

"Power is everything. I'm sorry you and Shane could never understand that like Stephanie and I do. Say goodbye to your mom," Vince pulled another gun from his coat pocket pointing at his stunned wife as Sabrina went after her father struggling with him for the gun between them. Suddenly a gunshot went off as Nash rushed towards them as they fell to the ground. Undertaker stared in disbelief seeing Sabrina fall feeling his heart aching in pain.

"Sabrina!" Taker yelled moving Kane to the side pushing Nash aside to pull Vince off of Sabrina seeing fresh blood on her dress. "Oh God not again! I'm not losing you again."

"Taker, I'm ok," Sabrina opened her eyes shaking violently. "It's my father's blood. Did I kill him?"

"No, he is breathing and unconscious," Nash spoke up kneeling over Vince.

Sabrina didn't say another word just collapsed in Undertaker's arms crying her heart out till she passed out. Undertaker refused to let anyone else touch her picking her up carrying her back to the castle.

* * *

Sabrina woke up screaming feeling the strong arms embrace her.

"Sabrina, calm down," Undertaker ran his fingers through her hair.

"Kane?" Sabrina stuttered over his name hoping she only had a bad dream.

"He is gone," Undertaker held her tighter as the fresh tears started.

"My dad? My mom?" Sabrina asked softly.

"He is going to be ok. The bullet missed all his vital organs. Your mom is at the hospital for observation. The doctor wants to make sure she if ok after the drug Vince gave her," Undertaker felt her trembling. "Everyone else is fine. They are all downstairs if you want to go down."

"No, I want to stay here," Sabrina lay back down in her bed pulling the covers around her.

"Ok, if you need me I'll be across the hall," Undertaker went to stand up feeling her grab his hand.

"Please stay," she softly said squeezing his hand.

"Ok Sabrina," he laid down next to her as she turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry about Kane," her voice trembled as she spoke.

"Baby girl, it isn't your fault. He made the choice to go after them not you," Taker lightly pushed her hair back from her tear stained face.

"I can't help feeling responsible. I pushed him away in the chapel after remembering the past," Sabrina wiped her tears away.

"It is a confusing time. Please stop blaming yourself," Taker kissed her forehead.

"I want to leave this place as soon as possible," Sabrina stared deep into his eyes. "This is no longer a happy place for me."

"Ok, as soon as we take care of the arrangements for Kane I can take you back to the states," Undertaker hoped he wasn't overstepping his boundaries with her.

"I don't want to trouble you," Sabrina stretched still feeling like her body had been through a war.

"Its no trouble," Taker smiled at her. "Are you sure you don't want to go downstairs and be with Shane and Stephanie?"

"Not yet," her voice sounded sleepy as he looked down seeing her eyes starting to shut. He ran his fingers lightly down her back along her sides till he saw she was back to sleep. He rested his head on his hand watching her sleep hoping she would be alright. He sighed silently saying a prayer for Kane before closing his eyes joining her in sleep.


	30. Chapter 30

Ch 30

Three months had passed since the incidents at the castle. After Kane's funeral and burial on the castle grounds, they all returned to the states trying to get back to their normal everyday lives. Sabrina turned over the castle renovations to Shane surprising him. Shane split his time between the states and being at the castle checking on the progress. With Vince in jail for Kane's murder, Stephanie had taken over running the WWE making her very happy. She and Batista were still together and very much in love. Linda helped Stephanie out when she could but was spending most of her time with Sabrina overseeing the building of the replica of the castle in Maine. Sabrina rarely left Maine in the three months turning away invitations to visit Stephanie at the shows. Sabrina had kept in touch with Undertaker over the three months while he was on the road. Their relationship remained a friendship as Taker respected that Sabrina needed time to figure things out. He needed time on his own too to deal with losing his little brother. He concentrated on his career taking his turmoil out in the ring on his opponents. No matter how he tried he couldn't escape his love for Sabrina.

Undertaker was missing her like crazy and was planning to call her after his match that night to see if he could come visit her in Maine. He had already made arrangements with Stephanie to use one of the planes to go see Sabrina. He finished warming up going out for his match against Batista when he suddenly stopped in the hallway looking around.

"Damn it you miss that woman so much you're starting to feel like she is here," Taker cursed himself shaking his head forcing the feeling of her being close out of his mind as he headed for the ring.

Sabrina made her way through the backstage area hoping Undertaker wouldn't be upset about her coming to see him. She really needed to talk to him. Sabrina was almost to his locker room when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hello there pretty lady," Nash's voice came from behind her. "Looking for me?"

"Hi Nash, sorry no. I'm looking for Taker," Sabrina smiled at him.

"Lucky man, he is out in the ring at the moment. Have a minute to chat?" Nash leaned against a nearby wall crossing his arms.

"Sure, what about?" Sabrina looked up into his eyes.

"You know my spirit got to stay in this body, right?" Nash asked as she nodded yes. "Do you know why that happened?"

"I don't know maybe because you changed your evil ways. I think you were given a second chance. So many weird unusual things happened at that castle there is no way of explaining all of them," Sabrina closed her eyes for a minute still haunted by the memories of Kane anytime she thought back.

"I'm sorry didn't mean to upset you. I'm still in shock with everything that has happened and getting a second chance is something I never expected. I was a pretty evil bastard," Nash grinned at her.

"You definitely had your moments. You better use your second chance well and behave yourself," Sabrina tapped his chest. "I will see you around."

"See you later beautiful," Nash watched her walk away happy that had worked out their differences.

* * *

Undertaker finished his match going to his locker room wanting to hurry up and try to call Sabrina. He went through the door immediately stripping off his black shirt throwing it carelessly.

"You should watch where you're throwing things," Sabrina's voice made him freeze for a moment as he shook his head not believing she was there. He slowly turned seeing her sitting on a chair holding his shirt. He felt his heart beat out of control at how beautiful she looked in the lilac tank top and matching short skirt showing off her attractive long legs. "Surprise," she said softly standing up.

"Sabrina," he slowly said her name going towards her picking her up giving her a big hug squeezing her tight to make sure she was real. "I was just about to call you. I can't believe you are here."

"I can leave if it's a bad surprise," she said as he slowly put her down not really wanting to let her go.

"Don't you even dare try to leave. Its time we had a long talk about all that has happened," Taker deeply sighed. "I have missed you."

"I've missed you too," Sabrina said thinking of how much she had missed him the last three months. So many times she had wanted to come see him like this but always stopped herself not wanting to hurt him while she was still dealing with everything that had happened.

"Your distance has hurt me some," Undertaker said not meaning to hear her thoughts but couldn't help it.

"Sorry I forgot you can hear my thoughts. I figured that would go away when we left the castle," Sabrina couldn't help smiling. She felt good being around him again.

"Its not a bad thing will always be able to tell what's on your mind," Taker sat down on the bench pulling her down next to him. "Let me get change then seriously we need to talk."

"Ok, I agree with you. Can't move on till we resolve things between us," Sabrina's leg brushed against his arm sending tingles through her body. He felt the warm feelings too smiling hoping resolve didn't mean ending their relationship permanently.

"I'll be right back," Taker caressed her hand before going to change. Sabrina sat quietly waiting for him. She was surprised at how fast he changed into his t-shirt and jeans looking ruggedly handsome as he sat back down next to her. "I'm all yours, where would you like to go?"

"Anywhere we can talk," Sabrina didn't care where she just had questions for him that she hoped he could answer.

"Ok, any objections to my hotel room and room service for a late night snack?" Undertaker couldn't stop looking at her not believing she was there with him. He could actually touch her if he wanted to and he definitely wanted to but didn't want to scare her off.

"That's fine with me," Sabrina said feeling like he was as troubled as her at the moment. She hoped tonight they could finally put to rest all that was haunting them.

* * *

Undertaker opened the door to his suite moving to the side letting her pass. He turned on the lights as she sat down on the sofa nervously rubbing her hands together.

"Taker, do you mind if I ask you some questions?" Sabrina said as he sat down across from her on a chair.

"Go for it," Taker leaned back in the chair getting comfortable preparing himself for her questions.

"Do you remember your past completely?" Sabrina asked him softly not wanting to upset him.

"If you mean do I remember the years without you, raising our children with the help of your mother. Yes I do every lonely moment," Taker got tears in his eyes looking away from her. "The many nights I sat telling our son and daughter about their mother. I told them endless stories about how you were watching them from heaven. Our daughter grew up calling you her angel. She would spend hours in the garden talking to you. Our son was strong and stubborn like me but he looked so much like you. He was a fair and wise prince knowing all the in and outs of running the kingdom. I was so proud of our children watching them grow. I treasured my every moment with them because it was like having a piece of you with me. I wept every night wanting you in my arms. I was never the same after your death. Our children were the only reason I kept living. Once they were old enough and our daughter was married to a kind man. I gave up on life dying shortly after her wedding." Taker stopped resting his head in his hands wiping the tears away. He heard her moving not expecting for her to come to him. He felt her gentle touch on his skin comforting him.

"No more tears it's the past," Sabrina wiped his tears away. "I'm sorry to make you relive that I just needed to know our children had a happy lives. Can I ask you one more question?"

"They had the best lives they could have without their mother. Sure baby girl," Taker said as she kneeled down in front of him on the floor.

"How could you love me so truly knowing all those years my heart was never truly yours?" Sabrina searched his eyes.

"You claimed my heart the first time I saw you. You were not only beautiful but you had an inner beauty that made you even more attractive to me. After you had our son, I knew I would never be able to get my heart back from you. It didn't matter to me that you loved Glen because when we were together you made me feel like I was the only one in your heart," Taker reached out caressing her cheek. "My love for you blinded me to your unfaithful ways. I knew you were spending nights with Glen. I just choose to not dwell on it because he had you for a few nights but you were my wife. We had the bond through our children. I knew you loved me when you saved my life twice."

"I don't know what to say. You have ever right to hate me even now I fell for Kane instantly not even giving you a chance," Sabrina got tears in her eyes.

"You fell for Kane because you didn't remember his betrayal. You blocked that from your memories," Undertaker deeply sighed seeing the tears pooling in her eyes. "Sabrina, we can't change what happened in the past or even a few months ago. We just have to move on. The question I have for you now is what is the true reason you came here tonight. You could have asked me these questions over the phone."

Sabrina nervously swallowed trying to find the words for what she wanted to tell him.


	31. Chapter 31

Ch 31

Sabrina stood up going to the window trying to get her nerves under control. He felt her pain and heard her thoughts as she tried to urge herself to just tell him. He went towards her resting his strong hands on her shoulders.

"Please stop tormenting yourself just tell me," Undertaker whispered in her ear.

"This isn't easy for me," Sabrina turned facing him.

"You're making it even harder. You can tell me anything or just think it I'll hear," Taker looked into her blue eyes resisting the urge to pull her close.

"I've spent the last few months reliving every moment at that castle over and over trying to give myself peace," Sabrina swallowed trying not to shake. "I have dealt with my feelings towards almost every piece of this except for my feelings towards you. You have not left my mind since we said our goodbyes at the airport. It wasn't just Kane I was dreaming of all these years I also dreamed of you. I just right away latched on to the idea that Kane was my love. It was just a confusing time don't get me wrong I did share a love with him. Once I had all the pieces to my past and time to think everything out I realized the love you and I shared was more powerful. I realized that the dreams I had and what really happened where in perfect sync except the part of who was telling me our love was eternal. I know now it was you that said you would find me again that our love would span the lifetimes." She paused nervously biting her lip.

"Please don't stop," Taker needed to hear what was in her heart and mind.

"You are my true love Taker. I was just too blind to …" her words were cut off by him kissing her softly wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"It's about time you realized that. Those are the only words I ever wanted to hear from your lips," Taker whispered in her ear. "I don't want to hear the explanations about why it took so long all that matters is you said it."

"I love you," she looked directly into his eyes saying the words that enchanted his heart all over again.

"I love you endlessly," Undertaker kissed her deeply finally feeling complete. He ran his fingers along her back pulling her very close. "Baby girl, from this moment on the past is forgotten. It's time to make a new life together. Destiny brought us back together and that is all that will ever matter."

"I love the idea of making new memories with you," Sabrina rested her head against his chest.

"Oh I promise we are going to make many starting right now," Taker ran his hands along the curves of her body.

"Now?" she seemed surprised making him smile as he picked her kissing her deeply.

"There is no better time than this moment," he whispered against her lips carrying her to the bed the only thought on his mind was making love to her all night.

* * *

Sabrina woke up feeling finally at peace with his warm strong body close to hers. She ran her fingernails lightly along his arms. He felt her caress smiling that it wasn't a dream she was with him. He pulled her closer lightly kissing her neck.

"Good morning sweetheart," Taker tilted her chin gently kissing her passionately.

"Good morning," she nestled deeper into his embrace feeling safe and warm.

"I keep forgetting to give you this. I remembered hiding it in our bedchamber," Taker rubbed the sleep from his eyes reaching over her to the nightstand pulling out a box handing it to her. Sabrina was filled with surprise wondering what it was. "Stop stalling open it," Taker was getting impatient wanting to see her reaction.

Sabrina slowly opened the box feeling her heart race rapidly when she saw the silver necklace with a silver heart shaped pendant.

"Oh my God, where did you find this?" Sabrina remembered the necklace immediately he had given it to her the night their son was born.

"I had put it behind a loose stone in our bedchambers. It was tough to get to. I had to get one of the construction workers to remove another stone that had put in front of it," Taker smiled loving the delight he saw in her eyes. "There it was in a bag never touched. I had a jeweler clean it up. I hope you like it."

"I love it," Sabrina hugged kissing him. He took the necklace from her putting it around her neck.

"Let's get dressed I have one more surprise for you," Taker kissed her neck softly.

"Hon, what are you up to?" Sabrina leaned back against him.

"You won't know till you get dressed and come with me," Taker hugged her close.

"Ok, not even a small hint," Sabrina slowly broke his embrace smiling at him.

"No, come on we have to get ready to catch our flight," Undertaker grinned knowing he was making her more and more curious just by the look on her face.

"Flight? Please tell me," Sabrina pleaded with him making him laugh.

"All I'll say is your sister was kind of enough to let me borrow one of the McMahon jets for a last minute trip this morning. I'm not saying another word about this till we are on that plane," Taker couldn't stop laughing as she stomped her foot on the way to get dressed.

"Oh how I love that woman," Taker said out loud to himself packing his bag checking to make sure her other surprise was there.

* * *

Sabrina was almost jumping out of her seat with excitement as the plane landed. She hoped she would recognize the airport.

"Sorry sweetheart," Taker covered her eyes with a blindfold.

"Taker no, this isn't fair," Sabrina playfully pulled at the blindfold.

"Its fair, behave yourself," Taker kissed her passionately taking her hand leading her off the plane to the awaiting car. His nerves were starting to get the best of him as he hoped she would like his surprise. He felt her lightly squeeze his hand.

"What happens if I don't behave and take this blindfold off right now," she couldn't help teasing him.

"You don't want to find out," Taker deeply laughed putting his arm around her shoulders. "Anyway we are here so you just have to deal with it for another minute or two."

"Hon, you really have my curiosity going through the roof," she said as he helped her out of the car.

"Just one minute longer," Taker was thoroughly enjoying every minute of holding her in suspense. "Let's do this the easy way," he gently picked her up carrying her.

"Much easier," she laughed as carried a few minutes putting her down. She felt a warm breeze blow through her hair. "Now can I take the blindfold off right?"

"Patience my dear girl," Taker felt very nervous reaching into his bag pulling out her other surprise. He slowly took off her blindfold seeing the surprise in her eyes when she recognized the place.

"I'm confused what are we doing here?" Sabrina looked behind her at the replica of the castle overlooking the rocky coast of the Atlantic Ocean.

"The flight to the real castle was too far I couldn't wait that long," Taker smiled at her slowly going down on one knee in front of her. Sabrina was speechless feeling her heart beating rapidly as she watched him.

"I can not put into words how much I love you. Our love reuniting us once again is the greatestest gift I could ever have in this lifetime. Sabrina McMahon, will you please do me the honor of marrying me?" Undertaker pulled the diamond ring out of his pocket making her burst into tears.

"Yes I will," Sabrina stuttered over her words as he slipped the ring on her finger. He quickly stood up kissing her lovingly.

"I love you baby girl," Taker held her very close.

"I love you too," Sabrina wiped her tears away feeling like everything was the way it was meant to be.


	32. Chapter 32

CH 32

Two months later on the very spot Undertaker proposed to the Sabrina they were married in a small ceremony in front of their family and friends. It was happy occasion as they celebrated the marriage and the news from Batista that he and Stephanie had gotten engaged. Sabrina and Undertaker spent their honeymoon in Maine putting the finishing touches on their new home. It wasn't long before Undertaker had to return to the road. Sabrina went with him to every show for about three months before suddenly one weekend out of the blue she told him she was staying home. She said she was feeling well but Undertaker could sense something was wrong with his wife. He wouldn't leave her till Linda arrived to stay with her while he was gone. It felt like he had been away from her for months instead of days by the time he returned home.

Undertaker unlocked the door hearing nothing but silence echoing through the house.

"Baby girl, you here?" Taker called out.

"She is outside," Linda's voice answered him as she came down the stairs with her bags. "I'm sorry I have to rush but Stephanie needs me in Connecticut right away to go over the last minute details for her wedding," Linda kissed his cheek. "I will see you two next weekend."

"Linda, is Sabrina alright?" Undertaker helped her with her bags.

"She seems fine just more quiet than usual while you were gone," Linda smiled at him. "Sabrina is out by the water go see her. I can handle my bags."

Undertaker waved goodbye to her heading towards the beach seeing Sabrina standing along the shore. He watched her slowly pacing in the one spot. He walked up behind her gathering her into his arms. She didn't say a word for a moment just clung to him happy he was home.

"I missed you Hon," Sabrina whispered against his chest.

"I missed you too. You should have come with me," Undertaker kissed her forehead. "Care to tell me why you refused to come?"

"I needed to stay here to take care of something," Sabrina said feeling him tense.

"Take care of what?" Taker gently tilted her chin seeing for the first time the paleness in her face. "Are you sick?"

"I'm fine," Sabrina smiled at him. "I didn't travel with you because I didn't have the energy to. I'll show you what I stayed home to take care of." She took his hand leading him back towards the house.

"You have been exhausted lately maybe we should take you to see a doctor," Taker followed her up the stairs.

"I went to see a doctor a few days ago," Sabrina led him down the hall stopping in front of the door to one of the rooms they were using as a guest bedroom.

"Are you alright?" Undertaker was concerned for his wife searching her eyes for answers.

"That all depends on you," Sabrina opened the door to the spare bedroom motioning for him to enter. When he hesitated she tugged him in. Undertaker looked around the room realizing she had changed it into a baby nursery.

"What is this all about?" Taker ran his hand over the oak crib in the corner decorated with teddy bears.

"You're going to be a daddy," Sabrina quietly said making him stare at her for a moment in awe.

"A dad?" Taker stuttered as she smiled shaking her head yes. Undertaker was overcome with joy picking up his wife in a big hug kissing her passionately.

"That is why I didn't travel with you this time. I had the feeling I was pregnant but needed to make sure," Sabrina caressed his face. "Our little one will be arriving in about seven months."

"Our little one," he repeated her words running his hand over her stomach. "I love the sound of that. I love you."

"I love you too," Sabrina kissed him.

"Seven months seems like such a long time to wait," Undertaker looked around the room again imagining their children playing in it.

"The time will go fast," Sabrina reassured him as he sat down in the rocking chair pulling her onto his lap thinking of their baby on the way.

* * *

Undertaker thought seven months would pass slowly before then knew it four years had passed in front of his eyes. It felt like his son was only born yesterday now all their family and friends were back in Ireland at the castle celebrating Marcus's third birthday. Undertaker made his way to the garden hearing the laughter of his wife's mixed with Marcus's as they played peek-a-boo with Katie, Marcus's nine month old sister. He stopped at the top of the stairs leading down into the garden looking at his family sitting on a blanket in the middle of the garden. He smiled as Marcus came up behind Sabrina hugging her around the neck. Taker marveled at how much Marcus looked like Sabrina with his blonde hair and Katie looked like him with her big green eyes and auburn hair. He watched Sabrina kiss both their children loving her more and more each day. They were closer than ever, she was not only his wife but his best friend.

"I've told you this a million times but one more time won't hurt you're a very lucky man having that woman as your wife," Nash joined Undertaker patting his shoulder.

"I know I am," Taker smiled at the man that had become a friend to him over the last few years. "Maybe you'll think about settling down and having a family."

"No way," Nash laughed. "I'm having too much fun being a bachelor. I could never commit to one woman for very long. When I feel the need to be part of a family, I just pay your family a visit."

"I'm glad you could make it for Marcus's birthday," Taker turned his attention back to his wife cuddling Katie close.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. Which reminds me Stephanie is in there raising hell because the birthday boy isn't out there to see the clown she hired for him," Nash smirked as Undertaker started to laugh about his sister in law.

"I feel sorry for Batista. Stephanie was moody before but now that she is pregnant she is extremely moody. She will bitch over every little thing. Last night, she was cursing him out for forgetting to put sprinkles on her ice cream. She made it sound like it was the end of the world," Undertaker said making Nash laugh even harder.

"Hey stop picking on my wife," Batista joined them smiling. "In three more months, I hope to have my sweet wife back."

"The worse is still yet to come you have to survive her going through labor," Taker teased him making Batista hit his head.

"Don't remind me. I came out here to give you a message from Shane. He needs to see Marcus out front to give him a birthday surprise," Batista smiled knowing Marcus was in for a big surprise.

"Ok, you guys go ahead I'll get Marcus," Undertaker motioned for them to leave heading down the stairs.

"Daddy!" Marcus jumped up off the blanket running for Taker. "Is it time for the cake and ice cream?"

"Almost kiddo," Taker picked his son up kissing his forehead walking towards Sabrina.

"Would my beautiful girls be interested in coming with us to see a surprise," Taker smiled at Sabrina and Katie.

"Is the surprise for me?" Marcus bounced in his dad's arms.

"Maybe," Taker gently put his son down taking Katie from Sabrina so she could stand up. Katie immediately nestled against her father smiling at him.

"Hey little girl, ready to party," he said to her making her laugh.

"Sounds like she is," Sabrina rested her head on her husband's shoulder looking at her daughter.

"Hurry mommy and daddy," Marcus motioned for them to follow him as he ran up the stairs as Nash opened the door for him. Sabrina and Undertaker followed after their son hearing him clapping and yelling loudly as he went through the front door.

"What did Shane get him?" Sabrina asked her husband as he shrugged his shoulders. They were both speechless when they went through the door seeing a pony with a red ribbon around his neck. Shane was already helping Marcus onto it. Sabrina and Undertaker shared a look both speechless.

"I'll take the little lady so you two can check out the surprise," Batista put his hands out to Katie. She immediately smiled going to him.

"I can't believe your brother got our son that for a birthday gift," Undertaker wrapped his arm around Sabrina's waist pulling her close whispering in her ear. She was still speechless watching how happy Marcus was.

"At least he is happy," Sabrina said leaning back against her husband.

"I hope you guys don't mind. I think every little boy needs his own pony," Shane smiled at Sabrina and Undertaker looking as happy as Marcus about the pony.

"Hey Shane, I hope you're planning to take care of it and definitely clean up after it," Taker said.

"I will handle it all," Shane reassured Undertaker.

"Marcus, you have fun with Uncle Shane and your new pony. Mommy and I will be back in a few minutes than we will have cake," Undertaker smiled at his son surprising Sabrina that they were going somewhere. He took her hand leading her out back to the cliffs.

"Is something wrong?" she stared at her husband with concern.

"No, I just needed a few moments alone with my wife. Is there anything wrong with that?" Taker pulled her close kissing her softly.

"Not at all," she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I still feel like something is troubling you."

"I just wish Kane could be here celebrating with us right now. I would love for our children to know their uncle," Taker ran his fingers through her hair knowing she was missing Kane too.

"I'm sure he is here with us at least in spirit," Sabrina looked up into her husband's green eyes.

"Very true," Taker looked back at the castle hearing all the happy sounds coming from it loving the sound of them. "I hope this place is always filled with happiness from now on."

"It will be even after we are gone our children and their children will be able to have this place to make happy memories in," Sabrina smiled thinking of all the happy years they still had in front of them.

"I'm looking forward to every moment as long as I have you," Undertaker caressed her cheek.

"You have me for as long as you want me," Sabrina ran his fingers down his chest.

"Eternity," Undertaker softly said kissing her deeply. "Same thing I said to you before holds true today no matter what happens in this lifetime I will always find you even if its centuries down the line. Our love is that powerful."

"I know that sweetheart," Sabrina got tears in her eyes. "For right now I want to enjoy this lifetime with you and our family."

"I love that idea," Undertaker kissed her again. "I love you even more."

"I love you hon," Sabrina rested her head against his chest listening to his heartbeat for a few minutes till they both hesitantly decided to return to the party. They both knew that no matter what happened through the years in front of them their love would get them through it.

The End


End file.
